


Second chances

by ZDK



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, all relationships equally important, no minor couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDK/pseuds/ZDK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single different decision can cause an avalanche of changes in the history of Westeros.<br/>This story follows the events of ASOIAF from many different POVs in a alternate universe where nobody dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lion among the wolves

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story in my head for a while now. I know the pairing is out of there but please give it a chance. As the story progresses, I will pay more attention to the other relationships. Only the first chapter is solely for Ned and Cersei. This is my first ASOIAF fic and I hope you guys like it.  
> English is not my first language so be kind.  
> The name in the bold letters is the POV eac time and the Italics are direct thoughts of the person of POV.  
> The ages in the beginnings are pretty much the same from the first book, but there will be big time leaps.  
> I think there will be less than twenty chapters. Not sure.  
> Enjoy.

**Tywin**

 

When Jon Arryn and Stannis told King Robert the truth about the parentage of his children his rage was undescribable. His pride demanded Lannister blood, Cersei's, Jaime's and their three bastards. Stannis threw the five Lannisters in jail and Jon was trying for days to stop the public executions by reminding him constantly that the crown was in debt to Casterly Rock. On the fifth day Tywin Lannister himself arrived in King's Landing.

For three more days the King, his brothers, Jon Arryn, Petyr Baelish, Lord Varys and Grand Maester Pycelle argued with Tywin and Tyrion Lannister until Littlefinger and the Imp came up with a horribly wrong idea and Jon reluctantly sent a letter to Winterfell carring their last hope for peace.

On the ninth day of her imprisonment Tywin visited his daughter and Tyrion his brother.

“Father! You've come!” Cercei picked herself up from the ground but didn't dare go near him. Tywin's face was a mask and he showed no feeling when he saw his daughter lying in the filth of her cell. He quickly took his eyes from her.

“Tywin Lannister, the most feared man in Westeros, the man who shits gold, that's what they call me. And yet my children can't stop shaming me. I have no face in front of the King because of you, Cersei.” She sat back down and lowered her head. “I never thought I would see a day where Tyrion is the best I've got to show.”

“Tyrion is nothing but a disgrace to our family, a halfling, a dawrf, a...”

“Enough! Who are you to speak?I was ready to let your husband execute all of you just to save a little bit of my dignity!”

“I beg of you, father! Don't let him kill my children. You of all people know everything I have suffered from my marriage to that drunkard! Jamie was the only man...”

“Shut up! You will not speak of this relationship in front of me again. I should have stopped this when you two were children but I had no idea..., I always thought it was nothing... Now it's to late. I have no heir.”

Cersei felt the tears rise to her eyes but refused to cry, refused to show fear. Her father had done something bad, she was sure of it. “What's to happen to us?”

Tywin finally looked at her again. “Jamie will rot up in the Wall for the rest of his life.” Cersei collapsed in her bed. She knew that it was the best she could hope for but it still hurt like hell.

Tywin's voice was a little softer when he spoke again. “Joffrey will take the black as well.”

“NO! No, father, no! You can't send him there! He is only thirteen, my little boy! It's that vicious dwarf; it's all his doing! He's always hated Joffrey! I won't allow it, I'm the queen...”

“No, you're not. Right now you're less that a whore.” Cersei sat down again and let the tears fall freely for the first time in her life. “What did you expect? Usurper is what they call him now. He's lucky he's gonna keep his head.” Tywin paused and let her cry. “And you are the luckiest, Cersei. You will be Ned Stark's wife.”

The surprise put an end to her tears. She hadn't seen Ned Stark since her wedding fifteen years ago. He was married to one of the Tully girls, a redhead. He was the Warden of the North and Robert's old comrade. That was everything she knew about him. “No.”

Tywin knocked on the cell door and a guard opened it. “Listen to me carefully, woman. If I was your husband you, your children and your lover would all be dead by now. I erased Robert's debt to save you. You either go north or you die.”

Those were Tywin's last words to his daughter.

 

**Tyrion**

 

It was almost fitting that the rain kept falling all night. Tyrion was already dripping and he shivered even though it was still summer. He was sitting in the front of the wheelhouse that would carry almost his entire family north. Next to him sat his sad excuse of a knight, Bronn who was going to drive the four horses through the Kingsroad. A little farther away stood a black horse and next to it its rider, a huge ugly man named Sandor Clegane, who was there to accompany them to Winterfell. The man was a knight sworn to the Lannisters and Tyrion was happy he was with them; the Kingsroad was not safe for anyone and he was also afraid that someone might attack the children now that everyone knew they were bastards.

“I honestly mean no offence to your lady sister, but why would a highborn lord marry her?” How could Bronn sound so sarcastic?

“Because his king asked him.” According to Jon Arryn, Ned Stark was a kind and honourable man. He and Robert were old friends, they grew up together in the Vale and the king was supposed to marry Stark's sister before Rhaegar Targaryen stole her. Two years ago his Tully wife had died from a high fever and had left him with five children, plus a bastard son he had fathered during the war. He was happily guarding the North for his king. Honestly Tyrion had no idea why he accepted Cersei as his wife.

He could understand that Robert had to send her as far away as possible to protect his reputation, so the forgotten North was a good choise. But he expected Robert to find a lesser lord, someone old that would give her his name in exchange for some of the King's gold. But Ned Stark ruled the biggest of the seven Kingdoms and would have no trouble finding himself a young honourable bride.

Tyrion felt seriously sorry for the man. He didn't have high hopes that Cersei's sense of gratitude would make her treat her new husband any better than her old one. On the contrary, he believed that the shame and the loss of her throne would make her even more harsh and bitter. But right now he had his brother to mourn for.

At last two guards appeared and brought the family. Joffrey sent his uncle a hateful glare and got in the wheelhouse, but Tommen and Myrcella smiled when they saw him. Cersei was less happy.

“Why are you coming with us?”

“To ensure that nobody throws any vegetables at you, sweet sister.”

“You're enjoying this, aren't you?”

“Get in, Cersei, We have to be outside the city before dawn.”

Jaime got in after her without a word. His brother looked like he had aged twenty years in a day.

Bronn patted him on the shoulder and picked the reins. The Hound mounted his horse and rode slowly in the mud in front of the wheelhouse.

 

The were on the Kingsroad for three weeks. The wheelhouse moved slowly and quietly. The bad weather was their ally; they didn't encounter many travelers and a few bandits that dared approach them were easily scared by Sandor, who was in a surprisingly good mood since they left King's Landing.

Tywin had been clear; they had to be fast and quiet. Robert had sworn to him that he would kill the twins and the bastards if he ever laid eyes on them again. The only way to save Cersei was to make her Stark's wife as soon as possible. So they only stopped to eat, piss and sleep. Tyrion found the trip dull, but he treasured it because it was probably the last time he would be with his brother and his kids.

Jamie was silent most of the time. Tyrion could listen to the conversation inside the wheelhouse and it pained him. Joffrey was blaiming his parents for his fate and Cersei as always couldn't discipline him, so he rarely stopped whining. Myrcella and Tommen often cried and Cersei kept talking like she was still queen. Tyrion knew that she would not accept her falling anytime soon and tried his best to advise the children to be kind and thankful to lord Stark and his family.

The first time they saw snow was after the passed Moat Cailin. Myrcella and Tommen went to play; it was their first time seeing snow, but Cersei burst into flames.

“It's still summer! How can there be snow already?”

Tyrion did his best to ignore her and instead watched the Hound and Jaime practice with swords as they liked to do when they stopped for the night. Bronn lit a fire and then joined them. Joffrey was off kicking bushes, so that left Tyrion and Cersei alone around the fire.

“Why did you come with us?”

Tyrion steeled himself before answering. “I'm supposed to give you off to your husband, sister.” A sarcastic snort left Cersei's lips. “I wanted to make sure Jamie and the kids were alright.”

“But not me and Joffrey. Tell the truth, Tyrion. You're happy to never have to see us again. You arranged this.”

“You seem to blame everyone, me, father, Robert, Ned Stark, except the person who's really at fault here. You failed to notice that I was the one who saved you.”

There was hate in her eyes and venom in her voice. “Am I saved right now?”

“You're not dead and neither are your lion cubs. But you only care about your crown. It's true that I wouldn't miss your little monster, but I love the others enough to try and give you some advice. Don't insult Ned Stark, Cersei. Pretend that you're grateful if you can't feel it. You were given a second chance. Don't waste it.”

 

**Jamie**

 

They finally saw the walls of Winterfell and he was surprisingly indifferent to the sight. He felt nothing. When Cersei was married to Robert he got so jealous everytime he so much as looked at her, and now he was to marry someone new and he couldn't bring himself to care. He hadn't tried to hold her hand through the entire journey.

There was only one thought in his mind. He had ruined those three children. He had so many years to be close to them and he wasted them. Now he was noticing them for the first time and he was starting to undersatand what it meant to be a father.

Joffrey was so annoyingly arrogant that he couldn't bare to look at him. Sometimes he really got the urge to hit him but he felt so much guilt; the boy was only fourteen and he would spent the rest of his life guarding a stupid block of ice. Nontheless there was something seriously wrong with that kid. He could only hope that it was caused by his mother's spoiling and not by him fathering the boy on his sister.

He spent a lot of time thinking about the Targaryens. Half of them were mad; it was said that the gods flipped a coin everytime a Targaryen was born. Maybe brothers and sisters shouldn't have children together.

But Myrcella and Tommen seemed to be fine. They were both sweet and smart, and they had called him father a few times during the trip. Myrcella was so beaytiful, a true daughter of Cersei and guilt flooded his heart when he thought that there could be no future for her, no honourable man whould ever want the bastard the Kingslayer fathered on his twin.

And Tommen, so young, so smart, so full of life. He sometimes reminded of Tyrion when he was young, always accepting his fate. No doubt he would follow them to the Wall in a few years, as he was now the heir of nothing but his father's shame.

“Do you remember him at all?”

Cersei was behind him and she took his hand in hers and they both looked at the grey walls of Winterfell. He noticed that there was nobody else around.

“He was the one that found me after I killed Aerys. He called me an oathbreaker and he wanted the king dead more than anyone else. I don't believe anyone else ever thought so little of me till now.

“Who is he to judge, Jaime? Damn him and his precious honour!”

“He wouldn't have killed Elia and her babes, Cersei. I don't think he is capable of cruelty like us. I don't know if you will be happy here, but you will be treated with respect and you will be safe. Robert loves him too much to hurt his wife.”

“You're saying the same thing as Tyrion. Has he been talking to you?”

Jaime turned his back to Winterfell and looked straight in her eyes. “I'm simply starting to think about the future for the first time in my life. Since I was a kid I never thought about consequenses and now I have to pay for it. We both have to pay, Cersei.”

Her voice was colder than the northern wind. “So you've just accepted your fate. You're going to leave me here married to a cold statue of honour and go spend the rest of your life in black. You know you're never going to see me ever again?”

“What do you want me to do? Kill the Hound and run with you and the kids to the Free Cities?”

“You think that I want a life as a poor nomad? No, Jaime. I expected you to take me to Casterly Rock, to declare war to the stags and the wolves, to kill everyone that has shamed us and then live together as kings. The lions can't be owned by wolves!”

“So I have to conquer the Seven Kingdoms by myself? Or would anyone follow me to the war for Cersei's cunt?” Cersei raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her hand.

“You were always weak, brother. I should have been the lord of the Rock. I wouldn't surrender. The only thing I'm missing is a cock between my legs.”

“Don't worry, sweet sister. Soon enough Ned Stark will put a cock between your legs.”

 

**Ned**

 

“The wheelhouse is approaching the gates!” Bran's voice came from above their heads and suddenly everyone that heard it ran to the yard and glued their eyes to the gate.

Bran climbed down and ran to stand between Arya and Rickon. Sansa was next and then stood Jon and Robb, with weird looks on their faces. Ned came out last and stood next to his sons. He inspected everyone that had gathered to see the fallen queen and heard all the whispering. Behind his kids stood Old Nan and Maester Luwin, Theon Greyjoy, his steward Vayon Poole, Rodric Cassel and Septa Mordane who was making a futile attempt to fix Arya's hair.

“You have still time to change your mind.” Ned hoped he was the only one to hear Robb's word but Jon was listening as well and seemed to agree with his brother.

“We have discussed this at length, son. I can choose my own wife.”

“I can go to the whorehouse and bring you a woman better suited to be the Lady of Winterfell.”

“Your sisters will hear you.”

“There is nobody in the entire world that hasn't heard the story of the queen who birthed princes with her brother's seed. Yesterday Rickon asked me if it's true that brothers and sisters can marry and he is barely six years old.”

Ned sighed. Jon Arryn was too optimistic when he said that Cersei could hide in the North. Out of sight, out of mind for the King, but her shame would surely follow her to Winterfell. Not one soul would accept her as the lady wife of Lord Eddard Stark, including his own children.

Pride rose in his chest as he watched them stand on the fresh snow and he knew that they would still be kind to their new mother, even if she was as horrible as he expected her to be. And he knew that they would try their best to welcome their new brother and sister.

Robb was already taller than him and Ned could safely said that he had never laid eyes on a more handsome man. He was only fifteen but every woman in the country was dreaming of warming his bed. Jon was shorter and broader, a spitting image of his father and always wore a stern face; he had decided that the time had come to take the black. Sansa tall and more beautiful than Catelyn had ever been, was now a young lady who ran the castle with sense and grace. Arya, a constant reminder of Lyanna's beauty and Brandon's character was wilder than her wolf. Bran carried the Stark looks but the Tully eyes and a brain stronger than any of his ancestors. The last one was Rickon, who since his mother's death was always following one of his siblings around. He looked like Robb all Tully, but his character resembled Arya.

Ned's mind traveled to Catelyn. Family, duty, honour were the Tully words and the described her perfectly. Ned had spent fifteen beautiful and peaceful years with her and he had no plan to marry again until Jon's letter arrived. The fish was gone and the lion was coming.

A lone rider entered before the wheelhouse and all whispering stopped at once. Ned recognised the Clegane coat of arms and knew the stories about the Mountain so he imagined the scarred man was his brother the Hound. The wheelhouse entered slowly behind him.

They must have chosen such a old dirty ride on purpose. All three men were dressed poorly but were heavily armed. The man that was driving jumped down and pulled the one that looked like a child from the shoulders. Ned knew that was Tywin's youngest son, the dawrf and was surprised by the way the driver dropped him on the ground, but Tyrion Lannister didn't seem to mind. He approached his hosts with the biggest smile on his ugly face.

“Welcome to Winterfell, my lord! I hope you had a nice trip.” Ned had to lower his hand and Tyrion shook it in the most civilized manner.

“Thank you for having us, lord Eddard! Winterfell is indeed an impressive sight and we traveled many days in bad weather. I don't think I've stopped dropping water out of my boots since we left King's Landing.” Everyone laughed and even Jon smiled for a moment. Eddard had heard about the Imp's whit and decided to be careful with his new guest.

“Allow me, my lord, to introduce my children. My heir, Robb, and then Jon, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon.” Tyrion smiled kindly and kissed Sansa's hand. When he tried to do the same with Arya she just grabbed his hand and shook it. Robb laughed.

“My sister is not used to southern courtesies, my lord.”

“Well, I've always admired strong women. May I introduce my family. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, my sister's kids.” Tyrion had picked his words carefully. He hadn't said brother's, Baratheon or Lannister. He knew they should be called Hills from now on, but he didn't want to bring it up in front of a crowd.

Ned smiled and welcomed the kids. Joffrey had the most hateful look in his eyes and refused to open his mouth. Tommen and Myrcella shyly thanked lord Stark and his children. They were all Lannister in looks and everything about them was truly beautiful, but they were quickly forgotten when Cersei got out of the wheelhouse.

All noise in the yard ceased for a moment and then an explosion happened and everyone started talking to each other and the Kingslayer followed the fallen queen. Eddard gulped. He knew everything these twins had done, their sick incestuous relationship and their treason to the crown and yet he thought that people were right to call her the most beautiful woman in the world. Cat hadn't been plain by any means, but the lioness carried a beauty out of this world. She wasn't fair; she had the beauty of a wild animal. The danger was part of her charm.

Ned lightly kissed her hand. It was frozen; she had chosen to wear a crimson gown of some shiny southern material that left her neck and cleavage uncovered; she had clearly dressed to impress. Her eyes were as frozen as her hand and she looked around as if she knew that she was much better than everyone around her. Ned could tell instantly that she would prefer to die a queen in Kind's Landing than live the rest of her days as his wife. It wasn't very promising.

Ever since the day Jamie Lannister killed the King he had sworn to protect, Ned's contempt for him had only been growing. He had advised Robert to kick out of the Kingsguard, he had told him that he had found him siting on the Iron Throne that day and he cad called him an oathbreaker numerous times. What ever little honour the Kingslayer had earned by serving Robert, it was now gone and Ned didn't even want to look to the man that had fathered bastards on the queen that was his own sister. But still he shook his hand and welcomed him to Winterfell. Out of the two siblings Jamie seemed far more likable now.

 

**Cersei**

 

She wasn't going to let the cold beat her. She was crawled up in an armchair near the fireplace, covered in furs and yet she shivered. She refused to eat with the others and was asked to be escorted to her rooms much to Tyrion's disapproval. She knew Jamie had done the same and she wished she knew where he was staying because he was the only one who could warm her up.

Sansa had escorted her to her room. She was surprised to find the girl so beautiful and gracious, yet not more than Myrcella she thought proudly. The younger girl looked more like a wildling boy. Yet they had been all kind. The two older boys were obviously disapproving of her and Cersei felt hot blood rise to her head when she thought that a bastard dared judge her, the queen.

How had Catelyn Stark accepted the bastard living under the same roof as her legitimate children she had no idea. Robert had fathered sixteen bastards and if she had as much as caught a glimpse of them in her house, she would have strangled them. _Your own children are bastards now. Don't fall down, Cersei. Joffrey, my poor Joffrey..._

Benjen Stark was to arrive on the morrow. She would be married by the same night. And the day after tomorrow he would leave again taking Joffrey, Jamie and Jon Snow with him. Tyrion would go as well, but she didn't really care about him. When she remembered him entertaining the Starks with his stories, she felt sorry she hadn't killed him when he was still in the crib.

There was a fire burning in her gut, a hot burning anger that threatened to destroy everything around her. How she would have liked to hurt Robert, who tossed her away like she was not the queen, and Ned Stark who thought she was his to touch with filthy frozen hands. And her father and Tyrion with their genious plan to hand her to a wolf and let her live the rest of her days in exile. And then every peasant who thought they could judge her, the could call her whore and humiliate her. But most of all she was angry at Jaime, her brother who wouldn't fight for her and their children.

Cersei looked around and felt despair. The dark room with the simple wooden firniture was the best lord Stark had to offer. Sansa had told her that her father's room was right next to her and the children's rooms all the way across the tower. She had no doubt that he had arranged it that way so that he could come and claim her body any time he wanted, just like Robert had done. But she wasn't his and she decided to sleep with a dagger.

There was a light knock on the door and Cersei immediately thought it was Jaime. She liked the idea of making him take her on that bed before the wolf did and scream so everyone in Winterfell knew that she didn't belong to the Lord of Winter. But the door opened and it was the Imp.

“Come on, Cersei... It's not that cold yet!” Tyrion laughed at her sight and casually sat in the chair across from her.

“I doubt you would feel anything with the amount of wine in your stomache, brother. Now, leave! I didn't ask for your company.”

“You are most kind, sweet sister! But a bride to be must have many questions on the ways of love and as you know I'm somewhat of a self-taught expert.”

Cersei fet the stronest urge to grab him by his short legs and throw him in the fire. “So you've come here to mock me. Isn't it enough that you're going to give me to that man tomorrow? And the day after that take my son from me?”

“Sometimes you seem to forget that you and I are of the same blood, sister. I know that there is nothing you hate more that having others decide for your life just like me. But you were born a woman and you can't change that just like I can't change my height. Yet we were both born with better brains that most people. Our only difference is that I choose to use mine.”

“How do you dare...?” Cersei threw the furs off her body and stood up but so did Tyrion.

“You're being stupid, Cersei. You are the cause of your own falling and you took your kids and Jaime with you. There is nobody to blame but you. I fought so hard with father and with the King to save you and you're wasting your second chance!”

“Do you honestly think...?”

“For once in your life listen!” She had never seen Tyrion angry before. “There is no other choise. You have nowhere else to go unless you are willing to sail to the Free Cities and live as either a beggar or a prostitude! I've been watching Ned Stark all day. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body. He and his children are acting like they don't know about Tommen and Myrcella's parentage. He is not a king but he is rich. They can have a good life here and so can you. You can't afford to offend him.”

“The lion won't bend the knee to the wolf. You brother have always been the lowest of the low, but I'm the queen and I will not be treated like a bitch in a wolf's bed.”

Tyrion and Jaime kept saying the same thing; that she was in debt to this stranger who had decided by himself to be her husband. She had not yielded to Robert's ways and she wasn't about to yield to Ned Stark, a man that couldn't by any means be her equal. She had no respect for his precious honour and his serious character. In fact she found his stern face extremely irritating. There was no comparison between him and Jaime and even Robert could be considered a more intresting husband.

“So you have already decided to hate him. You can't be bothered to even talk to him first?”

“I will tolerate him for as long as I have to stay in Winterfell.”

“Then I'm afraid you're going to have a sad life, sweet sister.”

 

**Robb**

 

Why on earth would his father accept that woman as his wife? He had no doubt that he could have refused the King's request; Robert wouldn't force Cersei on anyone and especially his good friend and almost brother.And yet he stood between Jon and Sansa in the Godswood and was about to attend his father's wedding. Cersei Lannister was going to be the Lady Stark of Winterfell.

Nobody could argue that the woman was beautiful, but her beauty came with a great price. She had lied with her own brother and she bore him three bastards, but that didn't seen to weigh in her conscience. Her eyes were filled with malice and Winterfell was too low a seat for her. If they searched the world they wouldn't find a more wicked pair than her and the Kingslayer.

Jamie Lannister had quietly excluded himself from the wedding and they could at least be thankful for that. Robb had sparred with him that morning and had beaten him with difficulty and probably because the Kinslayer wasn't used to the cold. He had the looks and the skill of a Kingsguard and yet none of their honour. He had betrayed both of the Kings he had sworn to protect and compared to what he did to Robert, Aerys's murder was far kinder. Yet Robb found himself liking him much more than his sister.The Kingslayer's fate was in his eyes worse than death, while his sister was punished with a posistion that most women in the seven Kingdoms would kill for. Thankfully she didn't see it that way.

Not for the first time since he had heard of his father's wedding, Robb found himself thinking of his Lady mother. As a boy he thought that every married couple was like his mother and father, but he gradually found out that the love, trust and respect they had for one another was rare. Jon had been the only thorn in their marriage and even if she couldn't really accept him, she had allowed him in her house and never said a mean word to him.

Catelyn's death had left them all heartbroken, but still Robb and Jon and Sansa had been quick to advise their father to marry again. Robb and Jon were almost grown men already and they had felt the need for a woman that could drive a man mad. Jon had beaten the temtation, mainly because he had to work hard to prove himself a true son of his father, but Robb who was always affected by Theon Greyjoy's words took frequent trips to the whorehouse and Ros had taught him the pleasures of a woman's body. But Ned Stark hadn't lied with a woman since Catelyn died.

_She is pretty enough but she probably bites._

Right across from them stood the three bastards. Robb was careful never to use that word; Jon was a bastard and in his eyes he was worth more than most highborn lords, but he had no other name for Cersei's children. They hadn't been talking much and for the younger ones he believed they were shy and maybe scared, but Joffrey had been a nightmare. Rude to everyone and sometimes violent he was and Robb honestly felt relief that the boy wouldn't sit on the Iron Throne. He had jokingly suggested to Jon that he could push him off the Wall, but at that point Jon was seriously considering it.

Suddenly there was silense in the Godswood and Robb turned his head and saw the oddest couple walking slowly among the trees. Tyrion had to raise his hand to hold Cersei's fingers as he came to give her, but both of them looked like they would rather be anywhere else but next to each other. He wore the best clothes Tywin Lannister could afford and somehow that made him look even uglier, but Cersei's beauty took all eyes from him.

Apparently her repulsion for the Starks and the North didn't make her want to look any less regal. Cersei Lannister was truly the most beautiful woman in the world. She had chosen to wear a heavy dress with a long train in a white-golden colour with lots of embroidery that was fitted for a queen.

She must have been freezing.

Yet there was no emotion in the lioness's face. The few highborn lords that had dared to travel in the snow seemed to forget their disgust for Cersei's actions when the saw her walking in the snow like a goddess that was far above mortal men. Robb turned his head from the bride and looked at his father. At that time Ned seemed completely infatuated with his new bride.

“Who gives this woman?”

Tyrion Lannister came forward and said some meaningless words about Cersei's beauty and character. Nobody listened. Ned took the red cloak from her shoulders (they were smart enough not to use Baratheon colours) and placed the grey one on her. Then he lightly kissed her and the lords yelled and clapped their hands. Cersei looked mad enough to kill someone but kept her lips tightly sealed.

Robb thought he saw the Kingslayer watching from behind the trees.

 

**Ned**

 

Clothes were stealing from Cersei's beauty. As she stood naked in front of the bed Ned thought that there couldn't be a more beautiful woman and he felt himself harden in his smallclothes. The ladies had left him with at least his underpants but the lords hadn't been that kind to her. Despite her brother and his sons being there she was delivered to him completely naked and trying to hide her fury.

She hadn't spoken one word during the wedding feast nor had she danced. Tyrion had sang for everyone and her kids had danced; even Joffrey danced with Sansa, but she hadn't moved or even smiled all night. But now as she saw the bulge in his smallclothes her mouth opened and she lifted an eyebrow.

With two swift moves she climbed on the bed on her hands and knees and raised her ass up. “Just do it.”

That was all the encouragement he was going to get from her, but he truly couldn't wait anymore. He removed his smallclothes and freed his erection, relieved that she didn't turn to see the state he was in after two years without a woman. Ned slowly climbed on the bed behind her enjoying the view of his wife. Her skin was frozen cold when he touched her.

First he fondled her breasts, not too big but round and firm with her nipples jutting out hard in the cold night. His hands traveled down to her belly and then reached her most sweet place and found her cold and dry. Another man would have taken her like that but he decided to ignore his painful hard-on and make a good first impression.

When his thumb touched her clitoris she almost jumbed. Her long blond hair hid her face and she was determined not to make a sound but he could understand she liked his touches. He started rubbing her harder and when he inserted a finger slowly inside of her she had started to get wet. If he was ever allowed in her bedroom again he would do a lot more to give her pleasure, but he was a man and he had gone too long without a woman. As soon as his fingers got sticky he placed his member in her entrance.

There was still no sound coming from her as he kept going in and out of her tight heat. With a tiny pinch of guilt he thought that Cat had never been this deliciously tight. Cersei's cunt fit his cock like a tight glove and he felt strong waves of pleasure as his manhood was rubbing deep inside her. He heard loud grunts coming out of his mouth and the beautiful sound of his flesh smacking on her soft buttocks, but she refused to open her mouth.

He finished more quickly than he would have wanted to and he came inside her. She tried to move away and he felt himself harden again so he took her once more right away. She was no longer cold and he knew for sure that her breath was louder than before. He did it a little slower that time, taking great care to reach and rub as deep inside her as possible. Cersei tried to move away again but Ned held her in position tight by her hips and pulled her back every time he thrusted in. Both their knees burnt so he pushed her to her stomache and climbed on top of her without pulling out. That caused her clit to rub on the furs of the bed as he drove in and out of her, so she burried her face in a pillow to muffle her rugged breath. It took him longer to finish the second time.

After he had filled her with his seed, he pulled out and rolled to the other side of the bed. Her face was still hidden by sweaty locks of long hair but he could see that she had turned crimson red. Cersei immediately turned her back to him.

“You can't sleep here. Go to your own bed.”


	2. Winter has come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I 'd like to thank all the people that have bookmarked, commented and left kudos for my fisrt chapter. The people telling me that a lot of the protagonists of the story are out of character (to put it more kindly) have a point, but this is my story. I know it's not perfect but I have worked a lot for it. Again, English is not my first language.  
> Warning: Anal sex in this chapter!!!

**Cersei**

 

She held in her hands the first letter that Joffrey had sent her from the Wall and she wanted to kill someone. Her golden prince was trapped in an icy hell with all kinds of criminals that didn't have any respect for him. It was no secret how difficult Joffrey could be and his own mother knew that he had a way to make people around him hate his guts. Now that the people around him were murderers and rapists Cersei could only count on Jamie to protect their son.

No letter from Jamie had arrived. Maybe he had decided not to write so that he wouldn't provoke her husband, but something inside her told her that Jamie's love for her was slowly dying. Anyway there was nothing she could do. She doubted that she would ever see her twin again.

Tyrion had stayed in Winterfell again when he traveled south from the Wall. Myrcella and Tommen had been delighted to see him again, but Cersei would have thrown him out if that was truly her home. The little monster had directly asked her to invite Ned Stark in her bed as frequently as possible to keep him happy and she had triumphantly answered him that she hadn't let him in since her wedding night.

The truth was that the wolf had tried only twice and when she refused to have him in her bed, he accepted it stoically and stopped asking. With winter already there he and his children were very busy gathering food and she only saw him during dinner. Myrcella was always with Sansa and Tommen with Bran so she was mostly alone. Reading and needlework was boring so she spent her days reminiscing and thinking of ways to restore her position and extract revenge. It was a poor way to spend time.

It was safe to assume that everyone hated her. The servants didn't come near her unless they had to and she knew they were always talking about her. The few travelers were whispering and laughing right in front of her. The cold was a constant torture for her and she hardly ever left her room.She had never been so miserable.

 

A couple of months after her wedding Cersei found herself in the Dining Hall having breakfast with almost everyone that lived in the castle. Normally she would have found it irritating to eat with lower members of the household but the talking was her only amusement in the North. The Maester was teaching the boys, Old Nan was telling stories to the girls, Theon Greyjoy was causing as much noise as possible and she didn't notice when Lord Eddard entered the room holding a sizeable letter.

“Robb, we have to go hunting again today. Tonight we feast in celebration! We have a new queen in King's Landing.”

He didn't mean to say new. Everyone turned their heads to Cersei. She felt her blood boil. “Who is she, my lord?”

“Mace Tyrell's younger daughter from Highgarden, my lady. Her name is Margaery.”

“It thought she was still a child.” She didn't mean to sound so bitter but she couldn't help it.

“Robert sais she has seen sixteen namedays.” Robert had seen forty. She felt all eyes glued on her and she quickly stood up and left the room. For the first time since her arrival in Winterfell she walked around the castle an didn't feel cold. That was her home now.

Tears were trying to come out of her eyes and she wouldn't let them. Cersei could no longer fool herself that she was the queen. _Queen you shall be until a prettier one comes and takes everything away from you._ Maggy the Frog had tasted her defeat in her blood. It was a matter of time before she lost her children as well. She had never wanted to see Jamie so much in her entire life.

 

The winter in the North was nothing like she had ever seen. Every blizzard was worse than the others. All she could see outside was a white blur and all she could hear was the wind. The castle was always full of people who were sitting around the fires making noise. After a year they ran out of fresh food left and the meals started looking all the same.

Cersei's mind was constantly on Jaime and Joffrey. Myrcella and Tommen seemed to be almost Northeners now. They had classes with Maester Luwin and Septa Mordane and the seemed happy with their life in Winterfell. Ned and Robb were contstanly busy, making sure that no man or animal froze to death. Sansa was happily taking care of the house. Cersei knew that it was her job but she also knew that no servant would listen to her.

The summer had lasted ten years. It was common knowledge between the Maesters in Citadel that a long summer usually meant an equally long winter. She couldn't take ten quiet years. She had to establish her position. _Knowledge is power._ That was what Littlefinger had told her. It was time for har to start learning about the Starks and their castle.

Quickly she found two kitchen servants and a stable boy that were dumb enough. With a little false kindness and a few coins she got her own little birds. With Old Nan's endless stories and her own walking around the castle she started gathering information about the people that were now her family. One day in the hot springs could teach her amazing stuff.

The fact that the North was as big as the other six kingdoms she already knew. Now she learnt about the bannermen and their loyalty; they would make a formidable army. She also found out that Eddard Stark was loved not only in the North, but also in the Riverlands and the Vale. His goodbrother ruled in Riverrun and his goodsister in the Eyrie. Cersei knew Lysa Arryn very well and despised her and her sickly son. They wouldn't be hard to manipulate.

The Starks themselves were her biggest problem. They were too honourable for their own good, even the kids. Rickon and Arya were wilder than their direwolves. Bran only cared about adventures. Sansa dreamed about knights and princes. Robb tried to do everything his father was doing but he had turned into a ladies man.

Ned Stark was less interesting than a statue.

 

The day that they celebrated Bran's tenth nameday Cesei had seen three years of winter already. Letters come and gone to the Wall, gossip, salted meat and an empty bed were her entire life . She had drank a little more ale than usual that night and when she returned to her cozy bed it didn't take long before she started touching the heat between her legs. She was thinking about Jamie's cock while plunging her fingers inside her and since it had been so long since a man had touched her, she was quick to arouse and very sensitive. In a matter of seconds she was dripping wet and tingling all over but she was suddenly interrupted.

“You seem to be having a great time by yourself, wife.”

She almost fell off the bed. Lord Eddard was standing by her door wearing a mocking grin and lust-fillled eyes. Sudden thoughts of murder entered her mind again. “Get out.”

“I'm always out.” It was obvious that he had drank quite a bit himself. Cersei knew for a fact that her husband hadn't dared take another woman in his bed. She could see the hunger in his eyes and for a moment she considered letting him have her, but even if she needed him that was her way of punishing him for her marriage. She expected him to leave but instead he came closer. “Do you think about your brother when you pleasure yourself?”

“Get out of my room!” He climbed on the bed and when she tried to sit up he pushed her back on the pillows and pinned her down with his own weight.

Ned was looking her in the eyes when he asked again. “Do you dream about the Kingslayer when you pleasure yourself?”

“Yes. Only him.” Cersei was trying to hurt him, to make him leave her, but it wasn't working. Ned ripped off everything she was wearing like a maniac and attacked her body with his mouth licking and biting every bit of her sensitive heated flesh. When his tongue touched her core her whole body tensed up and she let out a cry. Jamie rarely licked her and she wasn't used the intense sensation. Stark buried his face between her legs and devoured her like a hungry man who hadn't eaten in days would eat.

She was already wet but he quickly drove her over the edge and she came screaming.

Without giving her any time to rest he thrust two fingers inside her wet heat. “Does this belong to your brother alone?” She was still breathless but she stubbornly nodded yes.

“What about this?” He removed the fingers from her cunt and inserted one of the them in her tight arse. Cersei yelped.

“What are you doing?”

“I am looking for a part of your body that doesn't belong to Jaime Lannister.” From her encounters with Jaime Cersei knew that she enjoyed a little bit of pain. As another finger was plunged deep in her dirty back hole, she unconsciously spread her legs a little to give him better access. The pain gave its place to a strangely nice sensation. Mortified she watched as her own fingers found their way to her little nub of pleasure. The longer she had his digits deep inside her the better her behind felt. Ned removed his fingers and took off his pants showing her his enormous erection. “I'll make you forget all about him.”

She gulped because she thought that it was going in her arse, but instead he pushed it in her cunt up to the hilt, causing her to shout in surprise. She has soaking wet and with a few thrusts she was already cumming, but her husband had different plans. As soon as she had lubricated his member enough, he removed it and slowly guided it in her back entrance. It was unbelievably tight and her insides were burning and yet she found herself loving it. With her hands she spread her buttocks wide and when he was burried inside her she let out a sensuous sigh that drove him mad. He spilled deep inside her filling her with hot seed and immediately he was ready to go again. He fell asleep with his cock still in her arse, after he had abused it thoroughly and she was no longer tight.

That was the day that Cersei accepted that she would be happier in Winterfell if she made use of her husband's penis. Ned woke up horrified the next day and apologised again and again for disrespecting her in such a brutal manner, but he didn't leave her bed again. He was always gentle after that and Cersei wouldn't admit that he was better than Jaime at pleasuring her, but she never sent him away from her bed again.

At least she had had found a way to beat the cold winter at night.

 

**Sansa**

 

Cersei Lannister's cries echoed through the icy corridors and unfortunatelly reached the children's rooms. Sansa knew from Jeyne Poole that men liked it when a woman screamed in bed and she was honestly happy that things seemed to be better between them lately. The long winter had dampened everyone's spirits but her father looked ten times happier than before, but she didn't like listening to them at night, especially now that she was old enough to lie with a man herself.

Sansa decided that she wasn't going to sleep and quietly wore her most warm clothes and climbed down the stairs in the complete dark. She tried to be as quiet as possible but when she reached the common area the fireplace was lit and Robb was sitting in front of the fire with a book in his hands, staring directly at her.  
“Can't sleep, Sansa?”

“No, I can't. Too much noise if you know what I mean.”

“They can barely be heard. Nobody else had heard them but you and me. Maybe you hear them because you are thinking about it, sister.”

“What do you mean, brother?” Her cheeks were burning in the cold air.

“Where were you going in the night?”

“I was just walking.”

“To the Hound's room?”

 _He knows. Maybe everyone knows._ “Of course not.” Her voice was not steady. Robb looked more confused than angry but he didn't back down.

“How can you like him, Sansa? You used to be so scared of him!”

“I don't like him.” He could tell she was lying, but the truth was that even she herself couldn't understand how she had come to like him so much.

When he arrived in Winterfell she had to force herself to be kind to him. She was terrified of his size and his scars and his armory, but she treated him like a knight even if she knew that he was no noble man. Sandor Clegane was rude and brutal and always drunk, but she could tell that he was impressed with her who was still a kid at the time. She had sang in front of him once and after that he started to call her 'little bird' affectionately and ask her to sing for him from time to time. She did it out of fear.

Years passed and the man was somehow always around her. The men didn't go out much during the winter, so he was always in the castle and always watching her. One particurarly cold night he sat alone in front of a fire and asked her for a happy song. When she complied he pulled her to sit on his knees and kissed her hair, her hands, her forehead, her cheeks so gently that Sansa herself offered her lips and kissed him on her own. There was no stopping him after that.

They had never talked about it. He hadn't offered her some declaration of love or the promise of a future together and yet she couldn't stay away from him. There had been many days were she wore a scarf because her lips and neck were bruised in a very obvious way and his touches grew more and more lewd. Her prince in a shining armor had given his place to an ugly harsh drunkard with little respect for her reputation as a lady. And she was immensely enjoying it.

“Nothing has happened, Robb. Please don't tell father.”

“I have seen you together more than once. At first I thought he was forcing himself on you but you kept asking for more. At least you were two dressed when I saw you.” There was no denying it. She sat in a chair beside him and took Robb's hand in hers.

“I still have my maidenhead, I promise. He has not hurt me in any way. Please don't tell father.”

“Why? Why shouldn't the loyal dog join his master up in the Wall?” Sansa's eyes were suddenly filled with tears. “Don't cry, Sansa. From what I saw I could tell that you have feelings for that man. You are not the kind of girl who would let someone she didn't love touch her. But what do you expect to happen? He is old and ugly, a lesser lord, a second son, definitely not an appropriate match for Eddard Stark's first daughter. You are fourteen alreadly. Father will probably arrange a match for you as soon as winter passes. What are you going to do?”

Sansa's eyes were still wet but she gave him a sad smile. “Have you ever loved, brother? You have lied with a woman but have you ever loved one? Because I have and I pray to the gods every day for the summer not to come.”

“I won't tell father.” Robb kissed her forehead and let her be. Sansa suddenly felt a hundred pounds lighter and ran as fast as she could manage to the other side of the castle where the Hound's loud snoring could be heard. Her heart was pounding and it was not from running. She was a little afraid but she couldn't wait one more second to be this man's woman in front of the gods. For him she was willing to take any pain and any humiliation for the rest for her life.

 

**Ned**

 

It was his belief that he was married to two different women. During the day he met with Cersei Lannister who used to be queen, an unpleasant and conceited woman without honour and respect. But at night she turned into something completely different. Lust turned her into a sensual and sensitive creature serving every carnal need of his body and falling asleep exhausted in his arms. He had never been enslaved to a woman's cunt before.

Catelyn had been a gentle and loving woman, but she often made their lovemaking feel like one of her duties. In fifteen years she had never initiated sex, she had never begged or ordered him to do something to her and she had never even uttered a vulgar word. As a result Ned had never been lewd with her and he hadn't even considered doing things like fucking her mouth or her arse. Lying with Catelyn had been satisfactory but nothing more, when taking Cersei was like taming a wild animal.

Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if she still thought about her brother and how different would she'd be if it was him in his place. Jon had informed him that the Kingslayer had become a loyal brother of the Night's Watch and he was quite loved but his brothers. There was no sign that he would leave the Wall again but he wasn't known for keeping his oaths. Jamie Lannister worried him.

The winter was the harsher one Ned had ever seen. They had moved all lifestock in the castle and their food mostly consisted of bread and salted meat, but nobody ever complained about it, not even Cersei. Maester Luwin was always taking care of ill people and only young and healthy men were allowed out in the snow.

In the fourth year of winter Ned started noticing that there was something weird about his wife. She claimed she was fine but she was always feeling unwell and resting, but if he didn't go to her at night she came to him and demanded his touch. Soon enough he noticed that her moon blood had stopped, but when he told her, she was sure that she wasn't pregnant. Maester Luwin blamed the lack of food and the cold, but she was eating more than ever.

One night he was throwing wood in the fire naked as she lied in the bed tired and sated. Her cunt was dripping of his seed and as he admired her sight Ned could definitely tell that her figure was fuller and especially her belly seemed rounder.

“How are you so sure that you are not with child? With the amount of seed I've put in you it wouldn't be so strange. We are still young.” Cersei opened her beautiful green eyes and pierced his soul.

“There aren't going to be any more babes. You have enough heirs already so stop bothering me.”

Ned lied next to her and covered them both with the furs. Beneath them he pulled her body close to his and caressed her stomache. “But how can you be sure?”

“If you're not going to let me sleep, you can go to your own room.” There had never been a woman so stubborn. Not even Lyanna. Maybe Arya.

“I know you are not drinking moon tea. None of us is barren. Unless you somehow can keep only the Kinslayer's seed in your womb, you can carry my child.”

She tensed up as she did every time he called her twin the Kingslayer. She looked at him with true annoyance in her eyes. “I'm only having three children. Just accept it.”

“How can you know?”

“I'm going to tell you and you better believe me. When I was a little girl a witch called Maggie the Frog drank a drop of my blood and told me my future.” Ned wanted to laugh but her expression stopped him. “She told my friend that she would marry the Stranger and she died a maiden. She told me that I would marry the King. She told me that I would have three children and the King would have sixteen, which is exactly the number of Robert's bastards. She told me that I would lose my throne to a younger woman. She told me...”

“What else did she say?”

“She said that all my children would die before me.” Ned hugged her from behind and when she tried to escape he didn't let her. He knew that she hated looking vulnerable but she needed his warmth right now. He place a few kissed on the back of her head.

“I've seen my fair share of unexplainable things and I can tell you that your future isn't written in your blood from the day you were born, my love. Don't allow some crook's lies to cause you grief.”

She almost violently freed herself from his embrace. “Don't overdo it, Lord Stark. Just because I have you in my bed doesn't mean that I love you. I don't and I won't bear you any children. Don't expect anything from me.

 

Her words had truly hurt him even if he hadn't said anything. He returned to just visiting her bed at night and then return to his own rooms. He believed that she had just gained some weight until a few weeks later she came in his study looking as indifferent to him as ever.

“It appears, my lord, that I am indeed with child.” Ned's quill fell from his hand and ruined the letter he was writing. His smile seemed to irritate her even more.

“I thought that you deemed that impossible.”

“I did. But now I can feel it moving inside me.” She was was coverd with her red silks and he had to take them off in order to caress her round belly. She quickly moved away from him. “It's not going to live.”

“Don't be cruel.”

“The gods are cruel. I had a boy before Joffrey and he died of high fever before he could walk. The witch said three children and she meant...” She was driving mad. Ned stood up so suddenly her scared her and she took a step back.

“Maybe you don't want to bear any other man's heir but the Kingslayer's.”

“You always blame everything on Jaime! He is up in the Wall, hasn't he paid enough? He has nothing to do with Maggie the Frog. I know this child won't survive!”

“Enough! I don't care what you think! You shall take care of yourself as long as the baby lives inside you and then I'll take care of the rest. You will eat and rest as Maester Luwins tells you. And I will be sleeping in my bed until the birth.” Cersei smirkd.

“Really? Who knows what kind of damage you have already caused by taking me so roughly the past months?” Ned suddenly felt ashamed of himself. He had treated her more like a whore than his pregnant wife and even though he was sure she had enjoyed it, it couldn't be could for the baby.

“I honestly apologise, my lady.”

For the first time in the four years they were married Cersei looked truly amused. “You are too easy a target, lord Eddard.”

 

The months went by quickly. Ned was pleased to see Cersei grow so much bigger than Cat had ever been. The whole household had in one night warmed up to her. The servant were suddenly taking orders from her, the common folk were talking to her and his children overdid themselves to ensure she was warm, safe and happy. She was still certain that the child would not live and her mood reflected that but she couldn't help carry it.

Her water broke suddenly one night as she tried to stand up from her armchair. The morning came and then the noon and she still was lying on her bed in horrible pain and the baby hadn't come. Maester Luwin and Old Nan were with her along with two servant girls. Everyone else was waiting outside listening to her screams. When Maester Luwin came out he looked exhausted.

“It's more difficult than usual, my lord. The Lady asked for her children.” Tommen and Myrcella ran inside and when they came out they were both crying. Sansa hugged Myrcella and Ned took Tommen in his arms.

“What happened?”

“Mother said that if she died she wanted you to take care of us...” Ned had neven been so scared in his life.Tommed was still crying on his shoulder and Cersei kept screaming for her mother and her father and most of all her brother Jaime. He was so terrified that he didn't care. He wanted to run in but he knew she wouldn't want him there.

Maester Luwin came outside again smiling. “Congratulations, my lord! A boy, a handsome boy, blond like his mother! He was coming with his feet and this is why it took so much time.”

“Thank the gods, old and new!” The children congratulated him one by one and he hugged all of them but just when he was ready to go in, Old Nan came looking for the Maester.

“Come, Maester! There is another baby coming!” Maester Luwin ran back in. Even more screaming came but it didn't last much longer. That time they were able to hear the first crying.

“A girl, my lord. Another beautiful lady in your house.” His smile was less genuine. He also so the doubt in Robb and Sansa's eyes and a hint of guilt in Myrcella's. But none of it mattered.

When they entered the room it smelled of blood. Ned had seen so much blood in the battle and yet he could clearly remember the bloody sheets on the day of Sansa's birth and the blood on the top of the tower of Joy and he truly believed that women had it worse. Cersei lied sweaty and exhausted on her bed and the there was blaming hatred in her eyes when she looked at him. The babies were beside her, tiny, bloody and whining and he took one in his hands. Robb carefully picked up the other and passed it to Sansa whose eyes were wet.

“I think I have the boy, father.” His daughter had nestled her head in the crook of his elbow and she almost seemed to understand that her father was holding her and she was safe in his arms. Sansa passed her little brother to Myrcella who kept looking at her mother.

“Have you picked names, mother?”

Cersei didn't want to name them or even hold them. Ned could see that she still believed the twins were going to die and she didn't want to get attached to them. Anger rose in his chest but he didn't show it.

“I'd like to name him Benjen after my brother on the Wall. And her...” He definitely couldn't bear to call Lyanna's name every day. “Wasn't your mother's name Joanna?” Would it please you if she was named after her?”

“I don't care.” Everybody looked confused and Ned hoped that she wouldn't mention anything about Maggie the Frog and scare the children. So they just left her alone.

 

A month after the birth of the twins the letter from King's Landing arrived. Ned red it in the Godswood several times before he returned to the castle. He went straight to the twins' room and he sat with them until the wet nurses came to feed them. Cersei hadn't looked at them since their birth. Despite her prophecy they kept growing stronger with every day. The beared a damned resemblance to her and the Kingslayer and Ned was seriously thinking to put them in different rooms as soon they could walk.

After that he went straight to the common room and summoned his wife and all his children.

“A letter from King's Landing arrived this morning. Jon Arryn is dead.” None of them except Cersei knew Jon so he was the only one hurt by the news. “Robert has asked me to go to King's Landing and take Jon's place as Hand of the King...”

“NO!” Only Arya had screamed but none of them except Cersei seemed happy with the news.

“I can't refuse the King and you all know it. I have to be in the Capital as soon as possible. Robb will stay here and guard the North in my place. The rest of you will have to accompany me and present yourselves in court.” He was disappointed with their reaction; he had expected at least Sansa to want to go. “I will take just Vayon Pool and Jory Cassel with a few men. And Septa Mordane will have to go with the girls.”

“What about us?” There was a hint of danger in Cersei's voice.

“You will stay here with Robb.”

“No. We will go to King's Landing as well.” Tommen and Myrcella were staring at him and waiting. She wasn't even asking.

“You know that can't happen.”

“Why? You will be given the entire Hand's Tower. You can't go without your wife.”

“The King won't allow it.”

“The King is your friend!”

“The King has banned you from King's Landing. You will be beaten to death in front of me. And Myrcella...” He didn't want to say more in front of Tommen and Myrcella. They understood very well why the could never return to the South. The problem was their mother. How could see not see?

Cersei stood up and yelled. “Everyone just leave us alone.” The room emptied in a matter of seconds. When they were alone she turned to him. “I have stayed in this hellhole long enough. It's been four years. I need to go back.”

“You can't go back. Robert won't have it. I have tried to make your life here as easy as I could and it's not my fault that you can't be bothered to like the North or me. I am not sorry I can't be Jaime Lannister.” She had never seen him so angry before. Ned was not himself; he wanted to hit her, to hurt her. He had tried so hard to make her happy and she couldn't appreciate any of it.

“I belong in King's Landing...”

“No! Unfortunatelly for the both of us you and your frown belong here. I won't take you to Robert so he can finally murder you. If you want to die you'll have to do it on your own.”

“Jamie would be able to protect me.” Cersei knew that what she said wasn't true, but wanted to make her husband suffer, to have him as miserable as she was. Instantly Ned's face turned whiter than the snow.

“If your brother wanted to protect you, he should have kept his filthy hands off you.” Cersei mockingly smirked.

“Do you honestly believe that Jamie took advantage of me? Do you think that I touched him out of duty, just like I touch you? Because I wanted him so much that I didn't care for anyone else. I still want him, I dreamt of him every night when you were taking me. The only place of my body that belongs to you is my filthy asshole.”

“You can say whatever you want to dishonor yourself even more. You will never leave Winterfell ever again. At least now that I'll be gone you won't have to pretend in your bed any more.”

Her smirk was filled with malice.

“Yes, I feel better now that I know that I'll never have to see you again. You're never coming home from King's Landing, lord Stark. You won't last a year in court. Trust my words.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to give me your suggestions for the end.


	3. Everything turns to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much is happening in this chapter and I know I'm not doing it justice, but it's necessary so we can go to the war of Five Kings and the real action. Two new pairs in this chapter... i hope you like them.  
> Again I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to comment... It means a lot to me. Anyway this is Exam time for me and I shouldn't even be spending my time writing this, but I'm very excited for my first story. I hope you like it as much as I do.

**Arya**

 

If only she could remember her prayers, so she could pray to the gods to take them back to their home. She had never hated anything more than King's Landing and nobody like the stupid fat king, who now occupied all of her father's time. She still sparred with Bran and Rickon every day, but there were also tons of meaningless events where she had to talk to boring southerns and be polite and ladylike. Her only joy came from the Hound, who was willingly teaching her to fight.

Sansa had asked father to bring him with them as their knight for protection and in her age Arya could tell clearly what her sister's intentions were. Sansa was infatuated.

Her room was right next to Arya's and she could hear them at nights talking to each other and doing other things, less ladylike. Even during the days Sansa was stuck to him, ofter ignoring more highborn lords and knights. It was only logical that father was looking for appropriate husbands for Sansa who was fifteen and the Hound wasn't happy about it. There was Willas and Loras Tyrell of Highgarden, the two princes of Dorne, some distinguished knights and countless others, all younger and richer than Sandor Clegane, and they all seemed to find Sansa lovely. Arya had no such luck, not that she wanted it.

Every time Sansa had to deal with one of those eligible men, Arya knew that the Hound would go to her at night. He could hear their words clearly; Sansa's bed was separated from her bed by a thin wooden wall. She always would tell him that she loved him, that she found him handsome, that she wanted nobody else than him. He wouldn't say anything sweet in return but only how dangerous it was for them in Kind's Landing where people were always listening and how she should choose one of them, how he didn't love her nor was he a good man for her. But the conversation always ended with Sansa's muffled moans and cries, his quiet grunts and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. And in the morning he would bring her a cup, which Arya knew contained moon tea.

As much proud as she was for Sansa for breaking the rules for once, she wondered what father or even Bran would do if they found out. She had come to like the man- not that she showed him- but father still saw him as a dishonorable Lannister dog. Yet Sansa chose to sit right next to him with her needlework that night and Arya saw his hand caressing her back and snicking in her skirt. He didn't even flinch when Jory Cassel entered the room and announced that lord Tyrion Lannister was in the Hand's Tower.

Father stood up and warmly welcomed the man; he had found him pleasant and reasonable to deal with in the Small Council meetings, more so than Renly and lord Tyrell. But he had recently traveled back to Casterly Rock and Ned had truly missed him.

Tyrion happily greeted Bran and Rickon who were playing cyvasse in a corner, kissed Sansa's hand and then turned to Arya. “Well, you may not want to be a lady, but you look like one more every day. There aren't many girls as beautiful as you in court.”

Arya hissed. She knew she wasn't much compared to Sansa and she wished she could cut her long black hair and get rid of the flimsy dresses. The only thing on her she truly found pretty was her big grey eyes and that was because her father always praised them and told her how they reminded him of his sister, the beauty for whom a war started.

“How is Lord Tywin?” Ned asked when he didn't really care.

“Well, he is delighted. His wife is finally with child.” After he lost both Jamie and Cersei, Tywin married again to a young girl from the Crag, named Jeyne Westerling. He had been trying to put a son in her for years, and Tyrion knew that if she gave birth to son, the boy was going to be Tywin's heir in Tyrion's place.

“Congratulations.”

“What about your babes, Lord Eddard? Are they growing fine?”

“They are strong and healthy and so is your sister, Tommen and Myrcella.” Ned had noticed that Tyrion never asked about Cersei and knowing his wife he had no trouble understanding the reason. Cersei hadn't sent Arya's father one letter since they arrived in King's Landing.

Father and the Imp had a lengthy discussion about the problems of the realm. The crown was in debt and Mace Tyrell was pretty much ruling with his coin in Robert's place. The winter brought shortage of supplies and the streets were full of thieves and beggars. The Mad King's daughter had married a Dothraki khal and was moving towards them. But their main concern was that the crown still had no heir. Margaery Tyrell had failed to produce an heir and everyone knew that it couldn't be the King's fault.

“I don't want to be here when it comes between Stannis and Renly.” Tyrion said while drinking some more wine -it was amazing how much liquid could fit in such a small body. “You would say it should be Stannis, but I don't see him being liked by anyone and Renly is clearly favored by the queen's family. He is no warrior though and we have to prepare for the possibility of a dragon queen arriving.”

“You should be careful, lord Tyrion. As Littlefinger keeps reminding me, there is always someone listening in this city.

When Sansa went in the bathroom that night Arya followed her in; she coudn't believe that someone would be intrested enough to listen in there.

“Is everything alright, Arya?”

“You're gonna tell me. Are you alright or are you completely out of your mind? You are sleeping with a man that isn't your husband and could never be.” Sansa almost fell in the bathtub. Her face turned from crimson red to pale white.

“How do you know?”

“I have eyes and ears.”

“I didn't think you were interested in the matters between men and women.”

“But you always were since you were a little girl. You were always dreaming about your husband. I can't imagine he would be happy to know that the Hound was there first.”

“You can't understand. You have never loved anyone. Have you ever kissed a boy?” Arya shook her head no. “Then... It's like I haven't eaten in days and he is a roast or a lemon cake. I need him, Arya. I don't care what happens next! Whenever he... does it to me, there are no words to describe how good it feels.”

“I thought it was supposed to hurt.”

“It did hurt only at the beginning, but then he made it all better. If you're lucky you'll know when you lie with your husband.”

Arya couldn't understand, but she didn't say anything to father. Sansa's words lit up a fire in her and every day she grew more curious about what it was that men did to women. At nights when Sansa was moaning behind that wall, Arya used her own fingers to explore her private parts and feel the pleasure by herself. She did it until her hand couldn't move anymore and the pleasure drove her mad but she was always left unsatisfied and hungry for more. For the first time in her life she thought that being married to some lord wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

 

**Eddard**

 

He was in King's Landing for almost a year and he felt tired and frustrated. The work with the small council was exhausting. The king was not listening to him. Arya, Bran and Rickon were running wild in the city. Sansa refused every man he proposed to her and spent all her time locked in the tower. Littlefinger kept sending whores to him and he hadn't lied with a woman since before the twins were born. The winter wasn't going anywhere.

He thought things couldn't get any worse until the King returned from hunting horribly injured and Grand Maester Pycelle shook his ugly white head. Robert was dying.

Ned entered the royal bedroom and was disgusted by the sight. His old friend lied on his bed covered in bandages and pale but still drinking wine. Stannis and Renly stood in each side of the bed pretending to be devastated.The queen was crying between her brother and her grandmother and he offered her some words of consolation as fake as her tears. Olenna was the only one brave enough not to pretend.

“My dear old Ned! Have you come to bid me farewell?”

“Not yet, your Grace.”

“See? I threw this man my whore of a wife and he still cares for my life. The only thing that I really regret is not killing that bitch when I had the chance.” Ned kept his mouth shut. “At least her cunt is sweet, isn't it, old friend?”

“You have drunk enough, Robert. The queen is here.”

“The queen has a sweet cunt as well. So sweet that it almost doesn't matter that she gave me no son.” Margaery lowered her head and Olenna caressed her shoulders. “I have enough sons of my own.”

Suddenly the room turned into ice. Robert looked mockingly at his brothers and yelled. “Bring in the small council! I want to legitimise my bastards. How many do I have? Sixteen? Good. My oldest son is my heir!”

“You oldest son is a blacksmith. You can't be serious.” Renly said.

“What happened, brother? Did you think I'll leave the realm to a rigid man who is ruled by a red witch or a boy with a Tyrell cock up his arse? I'd have Cersei's bastard before any of you. The blacksmith shall rule and Ned will be his hand. You will give him your pretty daughter as his queen and there will be a Stark queen as it should have always been.”

Even Olenna was speechless. Stannis and Renly were looking at each other but as more people entered the room there was nothing they could do. Ned played in his head the possibility of a bastard who would be hated by everyone sitting in the Iron Throne. Varys and Littlefinger brought the papers and Robert signed and sealed them with the King's stamp.

“Now all of you out! Leave me alone with Ned.”

When everyone was out and were walking away, Ned sat beside his friend. “You have changed a lot of plans today, Robert. Stannis and Renly were not pleased.”

“Fuck them. Everything they have is because of me. And that little cunt, she couldn't wait to be a widow. I was planning this for quite some time.”

“She wasn't a good wife?”

“A good wife...? But I shouldn't complain about her to you; you're stuck with the most wicked whore in the seven Kingdoms.”

“Please, Robert. She is the mother of my children.”

“You and your damn manners! How are you going to defend her? If you tell me that she was a good wife to you, I won't believe you. Even without her twin fucking her, she is as cruel and uncaring as they make them.” Ned didn't want to argue when Robert was so weak and he really didn't have anything nice to say about Cersei. “When Jon wrote to you, I was sure you were going to refuse her. I was ready to kill her and her little bastards. Why did you accept?”

“I owed you.”

“Don't be stupid. I wouldn't have been king without you.”

“I did owe you. I still owe you.” Robert didn't have more than a couple of hours left. “I have betrayed you, my friend.”

Robert almost forgot his pain. “You? When?”

“I... I only did it for Lyanna, Robert. I wouldn't have done it for anyone else.” Robert's face was whiter than the snow. “He didn't steal her. He never forced her to do anything. She went with Raeghar by herself.”

“You're lying.”

“She loved him. I'm so sorry. And... she bore him a son. She told me herself before she died.”

Robert's last breath was a sob.

 

He should have predicted it, but it was inbelievable how quick everything turned to hell. It took him a couple of hours to locate Robert's children. One was in the Vale and Stannis had another one in Dragonstone, but the rest of them were in King's Landing. He didn't even get to talk to them. The next day after the King's death ser Loras arrested him for treason. Renly Baratheon had declared himself King and was sitting in the Iron Thron.

Renly didn't even try to persuade him. He knew that Eddard Stark would never ignore his friend's last wish and support a usurper in the Iron Throne. Stannis fled the city before he was caught. Baelish, Varys, and Pycelle claimed that Robert had declared Renly his heir. Nobody asked for the Hand of the King.

Ned lied in a prison cell, unable to move his right leg. One of Loras's men had stabbed him from behind during the battle. All his men had perished. His mind was constantly on his childern. He had failed them and he could only hope that they were in prison as well and not dead.

 

**Gendry**

 

Being asked to the Hand's Tower by the Hand of the King himself was not something he was used to. He had met the previous hand and he still couldn't tell what the wanted of him. Gendry doubted that they wanted him for his skill; he was still seventeen and only a blacksmith's apprentice. Yet the name Gendry Waters seemed to make quite an impression to the guard who sent him right to the Hand's study.

He was stuffing his face with all kinds of treats, that for some reason were immediately sent to him, when he heard a clatter of steel and loud yelling. Then he smelled fire. He ran downstairs and he came across a real battle inside the Hall. The Hand's guards were fighting with numerous Tyrell soldiers and were killed one by one. The soldiers ran upstairs and one of them hit Gendry with his shield who had a rose on it. He had to run.

There was no place to hide and he had no fighting experience. He just lied on the top of the stairs hoping that nobody would notice him. Two soldiers came from upstairs dragging a red-headed girl from her hair while she was screaming. One of them hit her in the face and she fainted. Gendry wanted to help but he had no weapon. Just before they carried her out the biggest and scariest man he had ever seen bolted in the room brandishing his sword and started cutting in half every man who was unlucky enough to be close to him. Gendry held his breath as he ran towards the unconscious girl and threw her over his shoulder before killing the soldiers who held her. With his sword he opened a path between the soldiers and ran outside with his enemies following him.

A man who looked like a knight finally saw Gendry and asked 'who are you?' while drawing his sword. That was what he was waiting to turn around and run. He had no idea where he was going. He could tell that the Tyrell men were looking for someone and weren't interested in him but a lot of the servants lied dead in the corridors, so he kept running.

The first thing he saw was a hand coming right at his face. The punch wasn't that strong but it startled him. Then he felt the blade on his neck.

“Who are you? What do you want from us? Where is my father?”

“No! I don't know anything! I just happened to be here. The Hand wanted to see me!”

“Are you telling the truth?” The voice was girlish and the body behind him small and soft. Gendry turned around and came face to face with a short pretty girl, not older than fourteen, and he was sure she was not going to hurt him.

“I swear. They're after me too.” They heard steps getting closer to them. She grabbed his hand.

“Let's go.”

He ran after her. She obviously knew her way and she took him down to the kitchens, where they climbed a small wall and jumped to the back yard of another house. They kept running until they found themselves to the market and mingled in the crowd. Gendry didn't let go of her hand.

“Who are you?”

“I'm Arya Stark of Winterfell. I need to find my family.”

“You're the Hand's daughter! I'm so sorry, my lady, I had no idea. My name is Gendry Waters, at your service.” Surprisingly she froze when she heard his name. He wondered what was wrong with his name; he thought it very common.

“We need to go some place safe. Where do you live?”

Gendry took her to the blacksmith's but they found soldiers waiting outside, so they walked back in the market and sat behind some fisherman's cart. There by the stink of old fish Arya told him who he was.

“You can't be serious. I don't believe you.”

“It's the truth. This is why the soldiers are waiting outside your house. You are King Robert's heir. You even look like him a little. But the Tyrells don't want you to take your throne.”

“My throne? I'm a backsmith. How is this possible?”

 

**Robb**

 

He was unworthy of his father's name and knowing that didn't stop him from thrusting in Myrcella's cunt. He was despicable, but she was so beautiful, so sweet, so in love with him that he couldn't resist her. Who could blame him if they saw her in all her naked glory?

It all had started when father and his siblings left Winterfell. Cersei was barely leaving her room and unwilling to do anything for someone else but herself and Theon after father had left was spending his days either drinking with the men or fucking Ros. With Sansa gone and Tommen occupied with the Maester's lessons, Myrcella was also alone, so she stuck with him, happily following him around and helping him with the running of the castle in the deep winter. Soon enough he could tell that she was in love with him.

Cersei could tell as well and she had warned her daughter to stay away from him. Myrcella was fifteen and she would normally be married already, but in her current situation only a peasant would take her and her mother would never consent to that. She had not taken it well when a farmer dared to court her. Lately she had started to finally take interest in her babies, as they kept growing and she had accepted that they weren't going anywhere. So Myrcella was always with him.

One day he ran into her in the hot springs and accidentaly saw her naked body. She had grown taller and got some womanly curves and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Some time after that she got sick and he slept in her bed cuddling her for many nights. She was keen on sitting in front of him when he was riding his horse and casually hugged his body. Theon already believed that he was fucking her and he found no fault with it since she was a bastard with little hope to marry.

So just a month after his father's departure he took her in his study and spilled her maiden blood on his desk. She had wanted it more than him and grew bolder after that. Soon she slept every night in his bed. Maester Luwin reluctantly provided them with moon tea and Myrcella seemed more certain than him that there wouldn't be a wedding between them. She had accepted her fate long ago and she knew that warming his bed was the best she could hope for. After all she was the most famous bastard in the Seven Kingdoms.

That didn't make her any less lovely. At first Robb fucked only driven by lust, but slowly he came to see everything that was pure and good about her. She didn't know if he loved her as much as she loved him but he was certainly fond of her. They were talking about everything and he always considered her opinion, even if no one else did. And at nights he was the most sweet, putting her pleasure before his own.

Yet he was ashamed. Mycella was the daughter of his father's wife and bastard or no bastard she was Ned's responsibility and he had entrusted her to Robb. If only he knew that Robb not only wasn't guarding her honor, but he was the one defiling her. She was telling him again and again that she wanted him and there was nothing to spoil for her, but he was losing quite a lot of sleep because of his guilt. Only her body made him forget everything.

 

The day the letter from King's Landing arrived, he was again in the study, sitting in his father's chair and Myrcella was on top of him, bouncing on his cock and crying against his mouth. She was a lot tighter that the whores he was used to and it had taken him a while to get used to her, but now he could wait for her to cum first and then spill inside her. She had thrown her head back and her cunt was still dripping with his seed when they heard the knock on the door.

Robb was expecting it to be more advice from his father, but he discovered an unknown handwriting that belonged to a new King. King Renly in a very strict manner informed him that his father was imprisoned for treason to the crown and he should bend the knee to the King until his father's trial. No word was offered about his siblings or his father's men. Myrcella read it behind his shoulder and gasped and her eyes were filled with tears. Robb was thankful for her presense at the moment and even more so when she ran and summoned her mother, who momentarily forgot about her dislike for her husband due to the surprise.

“Renly? By every law it should be Stannis.” The letter said nothing about Robert's last will and his bastards and Ned hadn't had any time to write to them.

“But what did father do to him?”

“You know your father. He probably declared for Stannis despite the fact that Renly clearly has the Tyrells with him. And I don't see my father supporting Stannis; they never liked each other. _Plus Renly is easier to manipulate._

“Lord Eddard is a just man. He would never agree with such a conspiracy.” Myrcella said and her hand hadn't left Robb's shoulder.

“And he will pay for it with his head.”

“I won't allow this.” Cersei looked at him and he suddenly seemed older than his years.

“No, we won't. Raise your banners. Send message to your uncle Edmure and your aunt Lysa and ask for their support. Make contact with Stannis and my father, let them know what Renly is doing. Let's march to King's Landing.”

Robb did as Cersei advised because he couldn't think of anything else to do. The next day a letter from Stannis arrived and he read it to Cersei and Myrcella above the twins' cribs. Stannis informed them of Robert's last decision and that only two of Robert's bastards had survived. He had named his nephew Edric Storm, now Baratheon, King and himself Hand of the King and asked for Robb's aid to retake King's Landing. He had heard nothing for his brothers and sisters except that Renly was planning to marry Sansa to Willas Tyrell. Robb could only hope that at least Sansa was alive.

The bad news continued. Edmure Tully immediately offered his aid in saving Ned but Lysa Arryn never even answered them. His northern bannermen would take days walking in the snow to reach Winterfell. Tywin Lannister sent a very short message saying that he would wait for the outcome of Ned's trial, if there was ever one. Stannis sent another letter with his condolences, as he had been informed that nobody except Eddard Stark had left the Hand's Tower alive.

Robb cried in Myrcella's arms that night and sleep wouldn't claim him. When she fell asleep exhausted in the morning he visited the twins room and held them, realising that they were the only family he had left. A fire burned inside him and there was only one thought in his mind. Revenge. Revenge against the stags and the roses of Highgarden.

 

 


	4. New plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the beginning of everyone's seperate adventures and their straggle to get back together as a family.

**Sandor**

 

As soon as he entered the house the soft sounds of her crying reached his ears. Sansa hadn't stopped crying for days. He had brought her to the other side of the city and he went out every night looking and asking for her brothers and her sister, but nobody had seen anything. He was being very careful not to draw attention, which wasn't easy considering his face and his size, but he had looked everywhere. In that part of the city a few coins bought people's silence but they would never be safe until they left the Capital.

Sansa heard the door and ran to him waiting for some news, any news, but she read his failure on his face and she walked back to the bed and crawled up like a cat, hugging her knees. Sandor sat beside her and gave her some bread and a smoked fish, but she didn't move.

“You have to eat, little bird. I can see your bones.” She didn't say anything. Sandor knew that deep inside she blamed him for saving only her and not the rest of her family. He had thought about it and he didn't see that there was anything he could do with half the Tyrell army chasing him. Sansa knew it, even though she couldn't think straight yet. Sandor didn't believe that they would kill the wolf cubs; they had great value in the negotiations with Robb Stark, but ser Garlan wasn't known for his sense.

“An old comrade of mine told me that your older brother has gathered a large army in the Riverlands.” Sansa looked up excited. “He is coming to free your father, little bird.”

She saw the darkness in his eyes; he couldn't hide anything from her. “What's wrong?”

“They're going to try him next week.”

“That's good! He is innocent!” Sansa happily picked the bread. He didn't want to spoil her hope but he knew better.

“It's gonna be a closed trial. The three judges will he the King, Mace Tyrell and Littlefinger. They're not letting him go out and spread the word about Robert's bastards.” He took a deep breath. “We have to go, Sansa. I know I can take you to Robb safely. There is nothing left for you here.”

Her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears again. “You... you want to leave them here?”

“Who's them? I can't find your brothers any better than the Tyrells and your father is already...” Sansa gasped and he stopped. “But I can save you.”

She took his face in her hands. “You are my knight, no matter what everyone else believes, and you are the strongest and bravest I could ask for. We have to save my father... at least. There must be a way.” Sandor lied on the bed and she placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart. He lied there for some time and a liitle after the morning light entered their room and warmed them up he kissed her.

“I have been to the prison and I know where your father is. If I manage not to make much noise I can take him out at night and they won't find out he's gone until morning. They''ll expect us to go to the Riverlands, but we'll head to the Moon Gate. If he's injured they're not going to be guarding him so well. Maybe...”

“Yes!”

“Don't get ahead. There are a million things that could go wrong. You have to be out of the city before I try.”

“I'm not leaving without my father.” Sansa brought her leg to his other side and sat on top of him. “And I'm not leaving without you.”

The pain in his cheast returned. How had he had managed to make that little girl love him he had no idea, but when she lowered her head to kiss him, he surely felt that he was the luckiest bastard to walk this earth. He hadn't touched her all those days as he was shearching the city in the dark and she was crying herself to sleep, so there was a part of his body that had missed her more than the others. Sansa could surely feel his hardness poking her back and she rubbed her bottom to him as she unlaced her dress.

His hand as always found her sensitive spot and he did all the things she liked as quickly as possible, realising that she was the first woman that he had ever bothered preparing for what was to come. She stopped him herself this time, as she usually did when he hadn't visited her bed for days and guided his throbbing erection inside her delicious tightness. She started moving on her own and he just pushed his hips to meet her butt. As usual she did the talking, telling him how much she loved him, how much she loved the fucking, how good it felt and all kinds of sweet things, until she had no breath to talk any more and the words became moans and cries. Sandors still had his hand on her clitoris and did his best to pleasure her, but her movements had become erratic, so he grabbed her hips and started pushing her down with so much force that his massive cock was burried inside her to the hilt. He only managed to thrust in her six times before he spilled carefully on his own belly. Sansa fell lipm and breathless on top of him and his hands hugged her on their own.

A stupid idea formed in his head at that moment. Maybe if he managed to save Ned Stark, he would give him Sansa as a reward. He almost laughed at himself. What would he do with the little bird? He had never wanted to marry and have a family -he lived in fear of bringing another Gregor in this world. He had no lands, no money, no reputation as an honorable knight. No, warming her bed until she married was the best he had to offer her.

He rolled her over and came on top of her. Two more times he took her that night, each time fiercer that the other. In the end the bed was covered in both their juices and Sansa was finally eating her bread not thinking about her brothers.

“I love you.”

He wanted to hit her. “Stop it. Save the love for your husband.”

“Why can't you just say it once?”

“Because I just like fucking your tight cunt. This is the only thing I want from you as this is the only thing men want from women.”

Sansa smiled and took another bite. Off course she didn't believe him.

 

**Arya**

 

The cold in King's Landing was nothing compared to the cold in Winterfell and she was fine, but Gendry slept practically tied around her every night. She didn't really mind in King's Landing as there were a lot of people sleeping around them below the slums in the Flea Bottom and the men weren't very nice to the women. They had seen a lot of horrible things happen down there. But now they were in the countyside and it was just the two of them, so it was weird to be held by a man like that under the stars. She didn't like that she found it comforting.

They were walking all day and they still weren't very far from King's Landing. _Robb is in the Riverlands._ That was the only thought in her head. The journey wasn't easy. They were mostly eating fruits and roots as none of them was a great hunter. Arya refused to kill some baby rabbits and he called her stupid, but he didn't do it as well. Twice they had been attacked. Once two bandits let them go when they found out that they didn't have a single coin on them, and another time some travellers tried to catch Arya, but she attacked them with Needle and Gendry hit one of them with a rock and they ran. That led Arya to cut her hair and she now looked more like a boy from a distance.

The realisation that being a woman meant always being the easiest target hit Arya hard during that trip. For the first time she saw how protected she was at home and her heart ached. Gendry kept calling her 'my lady' even after she cut her hair and it bothered her. She didn't like being a woman any more.

Yet she was thankful for his company. She had to remind herself every day that she was in presense of the rightful king and she had to be respectful, but he still hadn't believed it himself. Gendry had grew up working from dawn to dark and he couldn't be farther from a noble man. He was more used to straggle every day, to be hungry and tired than her. Arya truly though that he would make a good King.

They were traveling in the woods, but they tried to stay close to the Kingsroad. Arya remembered the way from their journey to King's Landing a year ago and she knew that they would pass Harrenhal and go west to the Riverlands but everything around them seemed to be the same. Ten days after they had left the city they couldn't find the Kingsroad any more.

Aimlessly walking in the woods they saw smoke in the sky and when they went there they saw a small village, no more than ten houses. Arya imagined they were farmers because of the fruit trees all around them . Three kids were playing and a woman was washing clothes while watching them. They couldn't see anyone else around and they approached her. She was frightened when she saw them; Arya looked like a boy but Gendry with his beard looked older than his age. When they greeted her she saw how skinny they both were and realised that Arya was indeed a girl.

“We are just travelers looking for the way to Harrenhal, ma'am. If you would be so kind...?” Gendry was the one doing the talking. Their previous encounters had taught them that anyone but them could tell that Arya was from the North when she spoke.

“You shouldn't take your young wife to Harrenhal, ser. Tywin Lannister has brought his army from the West and they have taken the castle.”

“Why?” Arya asked without thinking first. The woman stared at her.

“The King's men lost to the Young Wolf in Riverrun and the lions were summoned to the King. All the men are gone from here as well; the King asked for every man that can hold a sword. You are lucky you still got your man, girl.”

If she thought that they were married they wouldn't tell the truth. Nor did she have to know that she was the Woung Wolf's sister. She didn't look dangerous, but they could never know. And she had told them something discouraging; Tywin was joining Renly against her daughter's husband. Arya knew no other way to the Riverlands.

“What other news do you have about the war?”

“Nothing much. Stannis has gathered the Storm ships in Dragonstone and some say he will besiege the Capital. The Young Wolf has taken all the Riverlands and now Tywin stands between him and the city. There's going to be a battle in Harrenhal.”

Gerdry sighed. “Do you know any other way to Riverrun?”

“Why would you want to go straight to the wolves?”

“Because they sound better than the lions.” The woman stared at Arya and then stood up. They immediately noticed that she was pregnant and she wasn't much older than Gendry. Her exhaustion probably beat her suspision.

“You can take the west path and you'll circle Harrenhal. It's longer and less traveled, but you are still young. Still I have a chicken stew and a warm bed for you if you can stay a couple of days and help a little with the farm. My husband was taken to King's Landing and I can't dig holes in my state.”

Arya didn't want to waste time, when Robb was about to battle Tywin Lannister, but she hadn't had anything but fruit in days and she had almost forgotten the feel of a bed. Gendry seemed as eager to accept, so they exchanged a look and nodded together. The woman smiled at them for the first time.

 

**Cersei**

 

The northmen had returned victorious yet another time and she got out of the castle of Riverrun to welcome the victors along with Myrcella, who had trouble standing still, so she was jumping and pacing up and down and all sorts of weird things that attracted people's eyes. She stopped only when he saw Robb arriving on his white destrier. Cersei decided to hold her hand to stop her from running to him, even though there couldn't be one soul left in the world who hadn't already noticed her feelings.

Robb came down of the horse with all the grace of a highborn lord and approahed them. “An easy victory for the North and there are more to come. Every one of them brings us closer to Lord Stark, mother.”

Everyone cheered and Cersei smiled as realistically as she could. Robb Stark had started to call her mother on his uncle's advice, as it was obvious that none of his bannermen were fond of her or even willing to pretend for their lord's sake. She had met the Umbers and the Manderlys, the Mormonts and the Glovers, the Reeds and the Flints and most unfortunatelly the Boltons. They had all been less than respectful to her except for Roose Bolton whose rehearsed courtesies made her trust him less of all. Her role as Robb Stark's affectionate stepmother and Ned's faithful wife had gained her a few points since they had left Winterfell, but still nobody talked to her if not necessary.

She didn't mind as long as they were loyal to their lord and she had to admit that Robb despite his young age was exceptionally good in both battle and strategy. He somehow reminded her of a young Jaime and she would even like him if she didn't know that he was taking Myrcella to bed. Yet he was her ticket to King's Landing and she had done everything in her power to ensure his victory, which he had noticed and truly appreciated. Cersei was now his most trusted advisor.

The Young Wolf's goal was to save his father and retrieve his siblings. Cersei wanted that too, because it meant that she would return to King's Landing as the wife of the Hand of a new King, who would no doublty forgive her treason to his unknown father and eventually legitimise Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen and accept them in court. The pleasure of saving Ned and saying 'I told you so' was another fine prize and the opportunity to beat her own father in the game of thrones had to be her wickest dream, and she would do anything for Robb to win his war.

The lords gathered in the Dining Hall in Riverrun and took out their maps and their letters in front of Robb, who sat on the top of the table between Cersei and Myrcella. Under the table he was holding Myrcella's hand and Cersei felt the urge to smack his hand away, but remained quiet in her seat as GreatJon Umber spoke.

“...So what I propose is go west and raid the Westernlands. They tell us that there are almost no soldiers left in the west and Tywin will have to move his ass and come to us if we go to his home. It's better than us going straight to him and fight in that hellhole they call Harrenhall.”

Robb looked at the map. “That will take us the other way from King's Landing.”

“The usurper will keep your father alive for as long as we keep winning. He knows that how valuable he is to you.” Howland Reed said with his deep quiet voice.

“Do you agree with the GreatJon, lord Reed?”

“He has a fair point. Tywin has left his young pregnant wife in the Rock and she must be worth something to him. But we'll have to fight him in the end either way and we just don't have the numbers.”

There was silence for a moment and then Roose Bolton spoke. “What if we gathered every House of the Riverlands? Including the Freys.”

“Walder Frey is a Lannister man. Tywin's gold has gained him all his power. I trust him less than Tywin himself.” Normally Cersei didn't take Edmure Tully's words seriously, but having heard a lot about the Freys from her aunt Genna, she agreed.

“We don't have another choise since your sister keeps ignoring us.” You could say a lot of thing about Roose Bolton, but he was no stupid man. Robb Stark knew that.

“I don't see another way. No house in the Riverlands has more men than the Freys. Walder Frey's sons and grandsons only make a small army. We send him word in the morning.”

There was some argument there but one by one the lords left for the night and Robb was left only with his uncle, Cersei and Myrcella. Edmure Tully was in Cersei's opinion not much of warrior or a polititian, but his loyalty to his nephew was unquestionable.

“Walder Frey is going to ask you for your firstborn son to come to your aid, Robb.”

“There is no point of farther discussion. There is no other way.” Cersei answered instead of Robb. “What really troubles me is my father's actions. He is not the kind of man that would put himself in such danger for Renly, even if he was the rightful King. The Northmen and the Rivermen combined are too much for my father alone to handle. The Tyrells are going to stay in King's Landing to face Stannis. The Martells aren't likely to move their little finger for someone named Baratheon. He should already have betrayed Renly and come to us.”

“Yes, his honor is famous in the seven Kingdoms. He didn't join us against Aerys until there was absolutely no doubt that we would win.” Cersei ignored Edmure with difficulty.

“I'm saying that he must have somehow secured his win over us or he wouldn't fight us in the first place.”

Edmure had a lot to say and Cersei wasn't used to being contradicted, so they entered a heated argument in which she claimed that she knew her father while he knew nothing but his own backyard and he accused her being on her father's side and she didn't want him to lose. Robb was exhausted from the battles and the riding, so he went to bed and Myrcella not very discreetly followed him. Edmure sent the girl a disapproving look and left to his own bed where his own mistress waited for him.

Cersei served herself more wine. She had been more confident when they were dealing with Renly's men but young Robb Stark was no match for Tywin Lannister. Her father knew ways that a boy raised in the illusion of honour and gallantry could never even think of. She blamed Ned for that; he had left his children completely unprepared for the real world.

Sometimes her mind wandered to the other little wolves, the two girls and the sweet younger boys and if she believed in the Gods she would pray for them. Robb seemed to be sure that they were alive, but she wasn't. Then she thought of her own little babies alone in the North with Tommen and Joffrey alone in the Wall and she slept every night telling herself that they would be safe. Less often she thought of her husband and his wellbeing, but she still couldn't bring herself to care for him. She just knew that her position would be a lot better if he stayed alive.

The letter from the Twins arrived shortly and as expected Walder Frey had asked for no less that Robb Stark and his remaining siblings to marry into his house. Robb read it twice and looked straightly at Myrcella who ran away mumbling some excuse that nobody heard. Cersei could not feel any sympathy for her daughter, so she took Robb away from the others and tried to put a stop in that nonsense.

“You can't risk your war and your family's lives for a lovestruck girl. You knew from the beginning that would have to marry some high lady eventually. She's going to get over it.”

“It's not about Myrcella.” His cheeks were pink as he said her name; he was obviously ashamed for taking her to bed. “The Freys are asking for too much.”

“Yes, his daughters might look like shit but this is not a man you can afford to offend. You can choose the prettier one and soon enough you'll get used to her. It's a small price to pay.”

If Robb knew what Cersei really planned he wouldn't even consider her words. Her mind had taken a very dangerous path and in the end of it Myrcella would marry some southern lord and live the rest of her life as far away from Winterfell as possible. She could already she herself sitting beside the King in King's Landing and the Seven Kingdoms obeying her every command. Tommen would take his rightful place in Casterly Rock and maybe... just maybe Jaime could return to them. It was a great plan, that everyone would dismiss as a woman's fantasy, but she knew she was capable of it.

The next day Myrcella didn't come out of the room and Robb was even more reluctant to agree to Walder Frey's terms. Cersei wanted to smack their heads together and she kept wondering if that weak sobbing creature, who was willing to ruin everything so she could be someone's mistress, was her true daughter, a lion of the Rock.

In the end Robb sent a couple of his men to the Twins and they told lord Frey that the Young Wolf accepted for himself the Frey bride, but declined for his younger siblings, as he couldn't force them into marriage from such a young age. Believing that the younger wolfs were already dead, Walder Frey agreed and invited the Starks and all their bannermen to the Twins for the wedding.

 

**Eddard**

 

He was finally able to walk in his cell, even if the pain was unbearable and his pace was so slow that a toddler could catch him. Every time someone took him food he kept asking about his children and nobody would tell him anything. His nightmares were filled with Arya and Sansa being raped by men who looked like the Mountain or Bran and Rickon lying dead in the top of the Hand's Tower. Cersei's last words to him haunted him and he almost felt like she had cursed him to lose everything he cared about.

The night was dark and quiet. Ned had woken up by a weird dream in which he lied naked in the throne room while Cersei sat in the Iron Throne and laughed at him, when he heard the first noise. He hadn't heard anything outside his cell during the night and he had been in the cell for nearly a month. There were loud steps and some sort of metal clattering that reminded him of armory. He slowly stood up at the same time as the guard outside his door tried to say something that was interrupted by a loud smack and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. And then his door opened.

The man who showed at his cell was that last person he would have expected to come and save him, but the sight of Sandor Clegane couldn't be mistaken for anyone else. Ned blinked twice and expected to wake up alone in his cell again.

“What are you doing sitting there? We have to go!”

The reality of his situation hit Ned hard and he tried to walk to his saviour, but his led wasn't listening to him. The hound examined his leg. “Why are you here? You can't be this loyal to Cersei that you would betray your King to save her husband!”

“I care about your whore about as much as I care for Renly fucking Baratheon. Climb on my back.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Do it now or I'm carrying you like a sack of potatoes. Your daughter is waiting alone for us.”

Ned reluctantly put his hands around his neck. “Arya?”

“No, the other one.”

“Sansa? Thank the Gods!” He wasn't that afraid for Arya. “And my boys? What happened to them?” Sandor carried him like he was a child and he was running as fast as he could.

“I've been looking everywhere for them, but I can't find them. The good news are that Renly had been looking for them as well, so they are not dead. He has put a price on their heads.”

“He wants them alive?”

“Aye.” The were finally outside of the prison and Sandor ran on the streets towards the Kingsroad. “Your son raised the banners and has taken the Riverlands. Young Wolf they call him. With your children Renly will secure the Seven Kingdoms. Sansa he will give to his cocksucker's crippled brother Willas, Bran to that whore Arianne Martell and Arya to the Imp or so I heard.”

It sounded like a solid plan. With all the big houses of the South getting heirs of Stark blood, Robb would be forced to bend the knee. But... Where could they be? How could they survive in King's Landing for a month on their own? All three of them were tough and crafty but still children. Arya especially was a young woman already and the danger for her was even bigger. He didn't want to leave them, but he couldn't look for them in the city either; it was too dangerous. He could only hope that when they took the city with Robb, they would come to them.

The Hound had been running for over an hour and he didn't seem to tire. The had left the main city and now they were passing through small houses and cottages, meaning that someone was bound to see them. Ned could smell the trees so he knew that they were almost out of the city, but he couldn't tell which direction they had taken. “We're going to Riverrun, right?”

“The entire Lannister army is sitting in Harrenhall and I don't want my head up my arse.” Fair point.

“Where to then?”

“The Bloody Gate.” So straight to Brynden and the Vale. Ned loved Brynden Tully and he knew that Catelyn's uncle loved him as well. He had spent his youth in the Vale. He had met Robert there and Jon Arryn and so many other friends. He remembered that Robert had fathered a girl in the Vale before Raeghar took Lyanna, Mya Stone was her name, and Lysa should still have her in the Eyrie. He ought to find the girl.

They suddenly stopped and there were only trees around them. Sandor whistled three times and Ned heard a horse coming to them. It was Clegane's black destrier, Stranger, and his beautiful daughter was on top of him. “Father!”

Sandor let him on the ground and helped Sansa of the horse and she ran to him and hugged him with all her might, silent tears running from her eyes. Ned forgot all the pain of his leg and clung to the girl, placing kisses all over her hair while she was shaking violently with sobbing. “I'm so sorry, Sansa. I should have never brought you here.” Then he turned to the Hound. “I'll never be able to pay you off for this service, I'll always be in your debt, ser Sandor.”

Sandor offered no curtsies. “We should go. They'll find the guard soon.” He helped both the Starks mount Stranger and then he started running again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to know if you would like to see Jaime again. He is one of the characters that I don't know if I like, so I'm not sure I want him in the story. Thoughts?


	5. Following the way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie leaves the Wall, Ned and Sansa arrive in the Vale, Arya and Gendry come closer together and Cersei and Robb get ready for a wedding...

**Jon**

 

“Did you ask to see me, lord Commander?” Jon turned around and came face to face with the most infuriatingly handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms. Jamie Lannister made every other man in the Wall look like an old bear. The blond man entered the room with all the grace of a knight and stood on the other side of Jon's desk next to Samwell Tarly.

“I got a letter from the King concerning you, Jamie. I have no idea what to do.”

“What does Renly want with me?” The news about about Ned Stark's imprisonment had reached the Wall and Jon had cried many nights for his father and his siblings' fate. He had been close to abandoning the Wall and run south to aid his brother's war, but with the wildlings in Castle Black and the Others outside the Wall he had decided to stay and fight that war. Robb kept sending him letters and as the hopes for Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon's lives were slowly dying, the Lord Commander's mood worsened.

Five years ago Jamie Lannister was a man he despised. The Wall had failed to hurt his smugness or his pride. Yet ser Jamie had respected his vow and had come to be one of the most valuable brothers of the Night's Watch. Jon knew that he wouldn't be the Commander had it not been for the man that stood in front of him. He always stood up for Jon and despite his past had managed to become a trustworthy ally. As a reward for his loyal service he was allowed to take care of his son, who was unfit to be a ranger or anything else of use. Joffrey was a constant pain in the ass and Jon never tried to stop other brothers from attacking the boy. Only Jamie was able to tolerate him.

“The King orders you to return to King's Landing. You are pardoned by the crown for your crimes against King Robert and you are again Tywin's Lannister heir.”

Jamie's eyes brightened for a moment and then darkened again. “That's nonsense. The King has no jurisdiction in the Wall. The Night's Watch obey no King.”

Samwell Tarly opened a book. “It has happened before more than once. If the heir to a family dies and there are no men left to inherit, then the King can bring back a man from the Wall. It's not right but it's not uncommon.”

“But only death can release you from your oath.” Jon stood up. “Ser Jamie has vowed to serve as long as he breathes.”

“I have. I can't leave. You will need me when the Others come.”

“You can't leave. Unless I order you so.”

Sam gasped. “What do you mean?”

“The King is asking for you. I can order you to go and see what he wants. And then return here again.” Jamie and Sam looked at each other. “Only you won't come alone. You will bring my father with you.”

 

**Eddard**

 

Three more days to Maidenpool, then a boat and they would be in the Vale. Safe. Or so Ned hoped. His days consisted of riding a horse named Stranger with Sansa while she kept asking him if Arya, Bran and Rickon would be safe and what kind of dangers Robb would find in the war. The agony was driving him crazy, but he knew that Sandor Clegane couldn't walk any faster while taking care of them. He would be truly thakful for the man's service if there wasn't for a single thought in his mind.

_Sansa loves him._

There could be no doubt. The first day of their journey he was too tired to notice her behaviour towards him. The second day he suspected something was going on, but he couldn't even consider such a mad possibility. The third day he was certain beyond doubt that she was in love with him and something had happened between them; he just hoped as a father that it was something innocent and childish, even though the Hound didn't strike him as a very romantic man. Yet he found no other reason for the knight to be this loyal to him, a lord that he hadn't vowed to serve.

Sandor obviously wasn't going to do anything to Sansa in front of her father, but Ned always caught him looking at her and doing unnecessary things to make sure she was confortable. Sansa was less capable of containing her feelings. She had called him with his name quite a few times, earning warning looks from him, and it was obvious in the way she was talking to him that she knew him very well. Sometimes she followed him when he left to bring food or water and she always returned looking very happy from being alone with him. When she was watching him, Ned could see not only love in her eyes, but want as well.

He wanted to say something, but he didn't know how. Sansa was sixteen years old, a woman already, and she should be married by now. Her refusal to marry suddenly made sense to her father, but he couldn't accept her reasons. Sandor Clegane was double her age, a second son of a lesser lord, and more importantly a man of no honor. He was often brutal and used unnecessary violence, drank to much and fucked evey whore around him. The thought that Sansa might be one of his whores drove Ned mad.

Finally they reached Maidenpool and as they waited for some boat to take them to the Vale, Sansa fell asleep leaving the two men alone for the first time during their journey. They were both exhausted, starving and filthy, but Ned couldn't wait a minute more before learning the truth and he couldn't ask Sansa. She was still a baby in his eyes.

“Ser Sandor, you've served me better than any of my own men while your house is sworn to Tywin Lannister, who is currently seated in Harrenhall, so close to us. If you wish to go back to him, I would understand. You've already done more than I could have asked for.”

The Hound sent him a mocking glance and answered in usual disrespectful tone. “And how do you plan to climb to the Bloody Gate with that useless leg?”

“Why are you helping me? I don't want to owe anything to a man like you. You're a Lannister man and your King is Renly.”

“Fuck the King. Fuck Tywin Lannister and his whore of a daughter. And fuck you lord Stark, all high and mighty nobleman.” Ned wished not for the first time that he had his sword with him. He stood up with difficulty.

“Why did you save me? You obviously don't care what's right in this world. Why did you save Sansa? You are more used to raping and murdering young maidens than saving them. You are loyal to no lord and you fight for nothing but yourself. What do you want from us?”

Not that the man looked ashamed or anything but he didn't answer him, only his eyes found Sansa's sleeping form and he stared at her for a long moment. Ned stood between them as if he wanted to protect her with his body. “Sansa? Is that what you want?”

“What if I did?”

“Robert's last wish was that Sansa married his son and be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Even if the eldest is dead in King's Landing, Stannis has a boy in Dragonstone and by any law he is now the King. And Sansa is his betrothed. You shouldn't even look her in the eye.”

“She didn't tell me anything about a King.”

“But she knows. I told her the day Robert died. I had invited the oldest boy in the Hand's Tower the day I was arrested. He is was probably killed right there. But he has a brother. His name is Edric Storm and he must be fifteen years old. Sansa will be his queen. I won't allow you to spoil her future.”

“Sit down, Stark.I will take you to the Blackfish and then I'll leave and neither you nor she will ever see me again.”

“What have you done to her?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

**Gendry**

 

 _I am the rightful King of Westeros._ He kept saying that to himself trying to make himself believe it, but he had no luck. He was almost certain that when he would finally find Lord Stark, he would tell him that Arya made a mistake and he was called to the Hand's Tower to fix a helmet or something. Arya on the other hand seemed to have no doubt and she was traveling with the King, not that his supposed identity made her treat him any differently.

He had managed to forget that she was a highborn lady as well and other than calling him 'my lady', which she hated, he was treating her as if she was common folk. The girl was tougher than he had imagined a lord's daughter to be and she had no trouble working hard or fighting. They have been planting cabbages for days in the cold and she showed no sign of tiredness. Also Gendry seemed far more scared than her.

They were surrounded. Renly was in King's Landing, Tywin in Harrenhall and Tyrells in the south, and they were trapped in the middle with nowhere to go. Arya was also worried about her family and they had no way to learn news. So they just waited.

There were mostly women and children left in the village. Gendry and Arya were staying with a woman named Lana, who had three small children and was pregnant on the fourth one. Five days they were in her house and they had already fixed her roof, gathered food, milked her goats and she didn't want to see them go. She didn't believe her husband was coming back.

“He is not any kind of warrior.” Gendry heard her tell Arya while he was up in the roof and the two women were making cheese. “My Thom is just a farmer, short and fat and he has never held a sword before. The new King must be desperate to summon men like Thom. He is going to be useless as a soldier.”

“He may surprise you. People are usually more than meets the eye.” Gendry knew that Arya was speaking about herself. She fought nothing like a tiny highborn lady. He had watched her take down men that were double her size.

“No, I know him all my life and we've been married for ten years. He is nothing like your man. Brenn may not be a warrior but he has the strength of ten men.” Brenn was the name he had given himself and Jeyne the one for Arya, two common names from the Riverlands. Gendry had suspected that the woman fancied him from the beginning, but he assumed that she had just been without a man for a long time. The woman despite her pregnancy was constantly trying to catch him alone and have him for herself. “He must be very good in bed.”

He was sorry he couldn't see Arya's face.“He is.”

“I half expected to hear you scream at night.”

“I... didn't want to disturb the children.” He was as embarassed as Arya probably was but he also wanted to laugh. If only Lana knew that she was talking to a highborn lady who also happened to be a maid. Arya had also noticed that she was trying to steal her “husband” and she didn't seem happy.

“How long have you two been married?” Gendry wanted to go down there and save Arya, but deep inside he liked hearing her talk about him and how much she loved him, even if it was a lie.

“Half a year.”

“And no babies yet? You are lucky. I was younger than you when I married and I immediately started swelling up. After that Thom didn't come near me very ofter. And now he's gone. If you're still trying you must be doing it every night.”

Gendry didn't hear what Arya's answer was. Lana was obviously in desperate need of a cock inside her and he wasn't sure that Arya would be able to lie for much longer. The girl didn't have a easy temper. He couldn't admit to himself that he took pleasure from the way Arya tried to keep him away from the other woman. He couldn't allow himself to hope that Arya Stark had developed a different kind of feelings for him than friendship, loyalty and respect.

When they went to the bed for the night she finally said something.

“You know she would let you climb on her husband's bed if you wanted. And we're not really married.” It angered him that Arya was giving him to another woman, but he didn't really think she meant it.

“She thinks we are. She's being rude to you.” The bed was not big enough for two people, so their bodies were stuck together and Gendry put his arm around her so that she could use his shoulder for a pillow. She wouldn't admit it but that was the way she liked to sleep. It was driving him mad to have her so close and not be able to really touch her.

“She is kinda pretty. And her belly is still small.”

“You're prettier, m' lady.”

“You know that's a lie. And I'm not a lady.” The only light in the room was the moon coming from a tiny opening above the door, but he could see her huge grey eyes glistening as she talked. He really wanted to kiss her.

“You are very pretty and since I'm the King now my opinion is the only one the matters.” Arya chuckled. Gendry had no idea what being a King meant and he was only saying it as a joke.

“Sansa is the pretty one. She has long red hair and blue eyes and she is tall with big breasts and a curvy bottom. I'm Arya Horseface and even my own mother thought so.” How could anyone say that she was ugly. She was short and skinny as a stick, but her short black hair was soft and her smile was lovely and her eyes were truly stunning. He was growing more and more fond of her every day.

“I don't think she did.”

“She was pretty like Sansa. If you and my sister have daughters they will be beautiful as well.” She had told him that her father meant him for her older sister from the beginning and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Marriage wasn't something that he had ever thought about seriously and the fact that he was promised to a highborn lady he had never met was making him as uncomfortable as Arya's body pressed to his side. Arya being a good daughter and sister had only told him how beautiful and nice Sansa was and he had failed to mention that she wasn't the sister he wanted.

But Lord Eddard Stark was Arya's father and her hero. If the King had told him to marry his son to Sansa, he would do it and Arya would not say anything, even if she cared about Gendry as a man at all. He had to start thinking about Sansa Stark as his wife and take Arya out of his mind.

 

**Cersei**

 

She had come to the conclusion that Robb Stark was as stupid as his father with the additional flaw of thinking with his cock and that was what she kept thinking as she dressed the man for his wedding. The Young Wolf was in an especially bad mood and they weren't exchanging words as they waited for the time to come. He was a handsome man, there was no doubt about it and his young bride had been delighted to meet him. He on the other hand looked like he was about to barf. Cersei wasn't very pleased herself.

The Twins were a dull and filthy place and Walder Frey was the most slimy and disgusting old man Cersei had ever met. He had offered Robb and Edmure Tully bread and salt and he had taken a vow to fight for his lord, but a dog could see how empty his words were. Cersei knew that something was wrong.

Her aunt Gemma had suddenly decided to travel west with her sons and she wasn't answering Cersei's letter. Walder Frey could have given Robb any of his ugly daughters and yet he had chosen the prettiest one he had to show. He seemed offended when Robb refused to give his sisters and brothers spouses of House Frey, but he still had spared no expense to take care of his guests. That was not a generous man in front of them and yet he was organising the richest wedding most of those high lords had ever seen.

Tywin Lannister ofter spoke with disgust for his goodbrother's family and his sister Genna was even less kind as she was always fucking some boy behind her husband's back. _Walder Frey is not to be trusted. He would sell his mother's cunt for a silver coin. His biggest grievance is being a Tully bannerman. In his mind he is better than the King. Never ask him for anything._ And that man had vowed to follow the Starks to a war against Baratheons, Tyrells and Lannisters. It made no sense to her.

Cersei's thoughts were distracted when Robb stood up and started pacing up and down the room. He had only seen Roslin Frey once and hadn't been impressed with her. She was pretty off course, but she wasn't as pretty as Myrcella nor did she have her character. Myrcella had decided to travel back to Winterfell a couple days ago and Cersei had seen his face as he was bidding her farewell. He still felt guilty and Walder Frey hadn't missed his sour face when he met his bride to be. Cersei had to say something.

“You must feel relieved. When I saw those girls I thought they came from some kind of monster tale, but Roslin is such a beautiful little thing. Who knew that an army would come as such low a price! Can't imagine that bedding her is going to be unpleasant.”

“It's not how I imagined I would marry. I always thought that I was going to be in the Godswood in Winterfell with my father and my brothers and Theon, while my sisters would dress my bride before delivering her under the Heart Tree. And then we would dance and sing all night and I would bed her in my bed, in my room, in my home.”

“And she wouldn't be Roslin Frey.” Robb hid his face in his hands. “It's not as bad as you think. Your bride is a fine woman. You'll get used to her soon enough and she'll give you sons. By the time you save your father and return home you'll have forgotten about everyone else.”

“Did you forget the Kingslayer?” Cersei suddenly hated the boy. No, she hadn't forgotten Jamie, but she hadn't seen him in five years and she didn't yearn for him like she had when they were both in King's Landing. She had lied with Ned Stark, which wasn't bad at all, and she had given him children. That was her life now and she rarely thought about her brother any more.

“That's none of your business. You know nothing about Jamie or me and our story is very different than yours.”

“And yet you keep telling me what to do as if you were my mother.”

“I'm not your mother, but I am Myrcella's mother and I've been watching you ruin her for months. What did you want me to say? Did you want to hear that I love you and only your happiness is important? That you should ignore the opportunity to win this war and save your family so that you can keep the woman you like on your bed? You are a child no more.”

Robb's face was flastered and for a moment she feared that he was going to cry, but he still had pride in him. “I'm sorry.”

“It doesn't matter.”

“Not for the things I said. I'm sorry for everything I did to her. Will you please tell her?”

“She is very young and strong. I don't worry about her; she will forget soon enough. You should stay focused in your battles and your family. Leave Myrcella alone. She must be safe in Winterfell by now.”

“Will you tell her? If I could choose my wife...”

“You would take her? You know very well that it's impossible. You're wasting your breath.”

“The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt her. She must know that.”

Cersei hissed. “Stop it. I can't take this anymore. We are trapped in a castle with the most despicable family in Westeros and all you care about is if Myrcella is sheding tears in Winterfell. You are a young lord and you fucked a girl that wasn't your wife. It happens every day and you have made it into a tragedy. It's nothing. Every lord in this world sees his bride for the first time in the wedding. You get to fuck a pretty young girl tonight. It doesnt sound so bad to me.”

“But... you of all people know what it is to love one that you are not allowed to have. You must understand me.”

Honestly she pitied him. He really loved Myrcella. Idiot. A foolish twenty year old boy with his head fool of legends he was and he thought that Cersei Lannister resembled him. As if she would ever sit in a corner and mope about Jamie when she could have everything else. Her plan was already made; Renly and Stannis would die and she would regain her power and have Myrcella marry a lord ten times better than Robb Stark, maybe even the King himself. Robb just had to play his part and take her to King's Landing. And if that meant taking a Frey bride so be it.

Cersei would go through Starks and Baratheons and Tyrells and Freys to take her life back.

 

**Sansa**

 

It was night when they finally saw the Bloody Gate. She was almost asleep in her father's arms as Stranger slowly climbed the mountains. The sound of Sandor's heavy steps in front of them lulled her to sleep and she couldn't keep her eyes open. Everything was quiet.

“We're here.”

Her father jumbed off the horse and Sansa saw the pain in his face as he landed on his injured leg. His steps were steady though as he walked to the Gate.

“Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, the Warden of the North and former Hand to the King requests that the Knight of the Gate allow us entry to the Vale.” Nothing happened for a while. Sandor had his hand on his sword and Sansa stayed on the horse. Then there was loud noise and the Gate opened allowing an old man to walk towards Ned and look closely at him.

“It really is you. I didn't think I would ever see you again, Ned, but I don't blame the Seven Hells for not taking you.” Eddard threw his head back and laughed before hugging the old man who was ser Brynden Tully, the Blackfish and Catelyn's favourite uncle.

“This is Sansa. Do you remember her?” Sandor helped her off Stranger and she bowed to her uncle.

“That one is Tully! Welcome to the Vale, lady Sansa. You were a baby the last time I saw you and now you are a proper lady. I guess I must really be old then.” Then he turned to Sandor. “And you? Aren't you the Mountain's brother, the one they call the Hound? Tywin Lannister is in Harrenhall, ser.”

“Ser Sandor saved our lives in King's Landing, ser Brynden, and he has served father well. He is the sworn shield of his wife and her children. He is our guest.” The Blackfish didn't look impressed. Ned looked at his daughter disapprovingly but didn't say anything about what he knew.

“It's true, Brynden. We are in debt to the man.”

“You can come in, Clegane, but I warn you: Violence is not tolerated in the Vale. If you draw your sword, the Knights of the Vale won't hesitate to take your head.”

“I'd love to see them try.”

 

They reached the Gates of the Moon within three days. Sansa was happy that it was the winter and they didn't have to climb to the Eyrie in the snow. Nestor Royce was the one that welcomed them, but he didn't have good news.

“Lady Arryn left yesterday for the Fingers. I'm afraid she is going to be lady Baelish when she returns.” The Blackfish cursed. “She personally ordered me not to tell her uncle, as she knew he woundn't consent to the wedding. King Renly has named Littlefinger the Lord of Harrenhall. Meanwhile she ignored Stannis and the Young Wolf's letters saying that Renly is a usurper and Baelish is helping him.”

“Off course she did. Littlefinger has her wrapped around his little finger. What did Stannis say?”

“He has named his nerhew Edric Baratheon the King and he acts as his hand. He said that it was King Robert's last wish to legitimise his bastards, but Renly and the Tyrells had them all but King Edric killed.”

Ned stood up. “But what about the girl? While we were both fostered here Robert fathered a girl, Mya Stone was her name. She should be around twenty now. Where is she?” Nestor Royce looked ashamed and took some moments to answer.

“Lady Arryn oredered us to put her in prison until she returned with Littlefinger. That was the King's order, she said. There was nothing I could do.”

“That girl is a princess. Her name now is Mya Baratheon is she is sister to the King.”

“But I can't disobey my lady's direct orders. My loyalties are with Lady Lysa and Lord Robert Arryn. I'm not sure I should have even let you in. lord Stark, but I can remember you and Robert running around me when you were still boys. It pains my heart that Robert's daughter lies in a prison cell.”

Nestor Royce was a good man. Ned and uncle Brunden looked at each other and shook their heads, knowing that they would put his life in danger if they took the girl from him. Littlefinger would not be happy to lose such a trophy. Sandor finally stepped forward.

“I can go get her. I will break a door and hit some guards in my way and Littlefinger will not have anything to say. Your men couldn't have stopped me if they wanted to. I have already commited treason to the crown when I saved the Stark girl.”

The Blackfish stared at him. “Are you sure? Renly would bathe you in gold if you took the princess to him.”

“Where would we go next?”

“Riverrun.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Red Wedding. xxx


	6. The Red Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my version of the Red Wedding. I know this chapter is smaller than usual and has only one POV but I wanted to focus on that one night alone. Get ready for a lot more action than I usually provide...

**Cersei**

 

Greywind had refused to step in the Twins and Robb was forced to lock him in a cage until the wedding was over. Cersei had no love for the beasts, but she wasn't happy. She could swear that the direwolf was looking at her as she stepped in the Great Hall and he was trying to warn her. Everyone but her and Robb seemed to be in a very good mood. They hadn't heard music and seen so much wine in ages.

The wedding started as soon as the sun fell. Robb wore the best clothes his uncle could find him at Riverrun and he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. The war had gifted him with broad shoulders and strong arms and a fainted scar above his eyebrow that gave him the look of a dangerous warrior. His auburn hair was longer and his blue eyes shined in the candlelight making a lot of girls stare and sigh.

His goodmother stood beside him and next to her his uncle Edmure who, the idiot he was, was already drunk. Many men around them held cups in their hands and they planned to keep drinking until the morning. Cersei looked around and counted all the Frey men. None of them seemed to be drinking.

Walder Frey stepped in the Great Hall with little Roslin Frey on his arm. The girl was holding him more than he was holding her. The old man walked with difficulty but had an expression of vile satisfaction on his ugly face. Roslin's face was covered with a lacey vale, which Walder Frey pulled when they reached Robb Stark and he delivered the girl to him. She was a lot shorter than him and she looked skinny in her white dress, but nobody could deny that she was pretty. As Cersei looked in her big dark eyes she expected to see the nervousness and shyness of a young bride but all she saw was deep paralyzing fear.

Was she the only one that noticed that the girl was terrified? Robb was kind when he smiled, took her hand and held it in his. Every Northman was cheering for her. Why was she so scared? Cersei thought about her first wedding. She was young but no maid and Robert was tall and dark and handsome and a King. Yet he had drunk too much and called her 'Lyanna' after he bedded her. She had been scared that day. Most girls are when they lose their maidenhead.

Robb loved another woman. It was obvious to Cersei because she knew about Myrcella, but maybe the girl suspected something. Robb's kindness came out of duty and as a woman Roslin most likely would understand that he had no desire for her. She had known from the beginning that Robert would never really want her. That would make a woman look as terrified and unhappy as Roslin looked on her wedding day. Maybe.

Their kiss in the end made her think of her kiss with Ned Stark in the Godswood more than five years ago. Robb had to lower his head a lot to reach the short girl that didn't dare to move and he had touched her lips so lightly that she probably had felt nothing. The northmen still cheered, banged the tables and filled their cups. Walder Frey welcomed Robb in his family. Cersei couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Walder Frey looked over at Roose Bolton and smirked. It was a quarter of a second and nobody noticed except Cersei who was staring at him. Her stomach was tied up in a knot. Something was going on and she had no idea what. A story old Nan had said to Bran came to her mind at the moment: House Bolton had rebelled against the Starks when they were Kings of the North a thousand years ago and the Starks ended that rebellion but allowed them to live and keep Dreadfort after they bent the knee and promised to stop their tradition of flaying their enemies. Her little Tommen had asked if they had really stopped and Old Nan told the children that there were rumors that the Boltons still flayed their enemies and they had a secret room in Dreadfort to display their skins. At the time she had dismissed her words as a tale to scare babes, but looking at Roose Bolton, she wasn't sure any more.

Cersei brought her hand inside her silks and touched her dagger. It was a small blade that the Young Wolf had given Myrcella many weeks ago when they were leaving Winterfell with his army and heading south. Cersei had seen him put it in her hands and kissing her fingers and she had heard him tell the girl to use it if he wasn't around to protect her. Before she left Riverrun to go back to Winterfell Myrcella had given it to her mother along with a few letters and some other things she had given her, because she didn't want to have anything to remind her of him after he was married. Cersei threw everything out but the dagger. It had a grey wolf carved in the hilt and for some reason she kept it on her ever since.

Everyone was deep in their cups when they called the bedding. Cersei helped take off Robb's clothes along with the other women, but she didn't fail to miss some of Walder Frey's sons following them. The women took Robb to a room in the first floor and left him there to wait for his bride, but Cersei didn't go with them.

“There are four men outside the door.”

“What?” His mind was obviously on what was about to happen. He hadn't noticed anything else that had happened all night. She had never seen a man who was about to bed a pretty young woman look so unhappy.

“Look at me. There are four Freys outside the room. There is no window. You have no sword or weapon on you. What do we do?”

“What do you mean? Walder Frey offered us bread and salt. We are guests in his house. Nobody is going to attack us.”

“Don't be so sure.” Roslin Frey entered the room trembling and wearing only her smallclothes. She almost screamed when she saw Cersei. Her eyes were wet. “Don't worry, dear, I'm leaving you alone. Robb, don't forget what I just said.”

 

 

When Cersei entered the Great Hall again there was so much noise that she couldn't understand a single thing she heard. The Northmen were singing and dancing to the loud music and everyone seemed to be in good mood. She decided to go straight to Roose Bolton and sit right next to him. He wasn't pleased but he was too smart and cunning to show it.

“Is our lord enjoying himself, lady Stark?” The bannermen around Roose laughed at his words, but Cersei smiled at him in a way that made him lose his smirk.

“I'm sure he is. Are you enjoying yourself, lord Bolton?”

“Off course I am, my lady. It's been a long time since we've seen such a rich banquet.”

“That's true. This is truly a wedding fit for a King. Making me wonder how could Walder Frey afford all this.”

She saw it in his eyes. She saw the doubt. Roose Bolton lost his composure for a quarter of a moment and looked at her with fear, fear that she knew something. He immediately dismissed the idea and smiled again, but it was enough for Cersei to be certain that he was planning something against them. Walder Frey kept looking his way. She didn't know what to do.

Her mind traveled to Jaime. What would Jamie do? Her brother would cut Roose Boton's throat and everyone else's around him until he was either captured or killed. And Ned? What would Lord Eddard do? Her husband would trust his allies until after they had betrayed him and then he would protect his family and his men until he lied dead on the floor. Her father? _Your father would never allow himself to be in a situation like that._

Tyrion? She had spent all her life hating him but she couldn't deny his talent to escape dire situations like that one and save his head from enemies much stronger than him. What would Tyrion do? He would be smart. He would try to talk his way out. That didn't seem to be an option. He would find a capable ally. He would find his stronest enemy and turn everyone else against him. He would be smart.

Cersei stood up and walked around the room. He saw all the Lords of the greatest houses of the North around her, drunk and unarmed. Even in they state, she knew they would fight if they were attacked. The Bolton men were scattered all around the room. They were probaly waiting for some kind of signal.

A lone man stood by the door. Cersei recognised him as Walder's son Lothar Frey, who they called Lame Lothar, a dangerous man. His face was full of wicked excitement until he saw Cersei going to him. He was a violent and vicious creature, but not a particularly bright one. She tried her best to look as frightened as possible.

“My lord, you won't believe what the Boltons are planning tonight. He just told me that he is going to kill us all! We have to run!”

Lothar took her hand in his filthy palm. “My lady, you have nothing to worry about. My father would never let anything happen to Tywin Lannister's daughter. You are safe.”

“No, I'm not and neither is any of you. Roose Bolton has betrayed my father, I just heard him say it himself. He is going against us, not the Starks.”

Fear spread in Lame Lothar's ugly face. “Son of a bitch!” He abandoned the door and ran to his father's table.

The music stopped. Another Frey came to close the door, but he failed. Cersei had her dagger in her belt and attacked him from behind, plunging it in his neck. The man didn't even have time to open his mouth. Roose Bolton was looking straight at her. He didn't look scared but neither did she. The musicians started a new song.

 

 

Cersei had listened to 'The Rains of Castamere' a million and one times in her lifetime. As soon as she heard the first note she knew what was happening. Roose said something to some of his men and pointed at her. She turned aroung and ran outside but she didn't mean to hide. She ran straight to Greywind's cage and freed the wolf. The beast was as big as a horse and threw her down as he ran out of his cage and in the Tower, howling for his master.

There was nothing more she could do. She had no more weapon left; Myrcella's dagger was still in that Frey man's throat. People started running outside screaming as soon as they realized what was happening. The damned song still played but the Northmen didn't stay inside to listen to it. They were running to their horses and retrieving their swords, axes and bows and then running back in brandishing their weapons. Cersei followed them inside and Dacey Mormont handed her a short sword to protect herself.

The Great Hall was covered in bodies. Archers were placed all around the room and they were firing arrows, not only to the Northmen, but also to the Freys who had attacked Roose Bolton and his men. Soon enough Howland Reed's Crannogmen were aiming at them with their arrows and killed every last one of them.

Greatjon Umber had no weapon on him but he had grabbed one big wooden table and he was swaying it around him hitting every man that dared to go near him. The Mormonts were chasing the Freys with their axes killing everyone they caught. Walder Frey stayed hidden behing his sons and his daughters, yelling all kind of crazy orders to his men and cursing the the Starks, the Boltons and the Lannisters.

The Frey women decided to run the opposite way to the top floors but they came back screaming followed by Greywind whose fur was now red from the blood and he had two arrows stuck on his back. The direwolf entered the Great Hall howling and attacked the first Frey on his way cutting his head off with one bite. Robb came in after his wolf, making the Northmen cheer in his sight and fight even fiercer. The young wolf was covered in blood and he had an arrow on his shoulder but he didn't look ready to die. In his hand he held a sword that didn't belong to him, probably stolen by one of the Freys that had tried to capture him in his wedding bed, and he was wearing nothing but his smallclothes. He went straight to Walder Frey.

Many young Freys stood between the Young Wolf and Walder Frey. Robb and Greywind went for them together and one by one they fell on the floor. The last one was struck by the sword at his head and fell on his grandfather's lap. Walder Frey pushed the man to the floor and kneeled in front of the Young Wolf, begging for his life. Robb lowered his sword and signaled Greywind who took the kill from his Master and sank his teeth in the old man's neck.

Many Freys surrendered after that but the Northmen didn't seem to notice. Their rage was so strong that they left no man, woman or child with Frey blood alive that night.

Roose Bolton and his few alive men surrendered as well.

 

When the sun rose the Twins reeked of blood. Robb had finally found some clothes to wear and he had sent the men he had left to raid the Twins and bring back anything useful. His new wife soundlessly wept behind him, but he paid her no attention. Roslin was the only Frey left alive in the Twins. Robb had lost half the men he had brought to the wedding, most of the high lords. The men started to call it 'The Red Wedding'.

Cersei stood over his shoulder as a maester took care of his shoulder wound. He didn't seem to be hurt anywhere else. The Northmen gathered their dead and burnt them. They had lost Lord Manderly's son, Lord Karstark and his sons, Lord Glover, almost every Flint and many others, who were loyal and trusted bannermen. They were all exhausted but they had come out of the Red Wedding angrier and more determined to burn the South and get Ned Stark back.

By the sunset all the dead were burnt, the Twins were emptied from all the weapons and riches Walder Frey had hidden and nobody had had any sleep. Cersei entered Robb's tent and found him writing letters, while Roslin had finally fell asleep after a full night and day of crying.

“What are we going to do with her?”

“What can I do? I vowed before the Gods to respect and protect her.”

“Did you have time to bed her last night?” He avoided her eyes.

“Yes, I did. She bled a lot. Her brothers didn't storm in the room until we were over. They were listening. At least they are all dead now.”

“Then there is truly nothing we can do. Even if she conspired to murder us with her family, she is your lady wife and she might already be with child. And now she is useless.”

She couldn't undertand how it happened, but she really sympathised with the boy. The danger last night had really brought them close together. She wanted to offer him some words of consolation, but she had no idea what to say. His entire family was dead and now he had a wife he would despise for the rest of his life.

“I never thanked you.” He was looking at her now. “You warned me. I was prepared when they came in because of you. I had a candlestick right next to the bed and I hit them with it. They would probably had killed me naked on the bed if it wasn't for you.”

“...For whom are the letters?” He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“I'm telling Stannis and Theon what happened. And Roose Bolton has a notorious bastard son that needs to know that I have his father. This is why Roose is keeping his head. Also this one is for my aunt Lysa. She has to declare for us now. And this one is for your father. I'm letting him know that he will have the same fate as the Freys and the Boltons.”

“Why don't I deliver it myself?”

“You can't be serious.”

“Let me go to Harrenhall. I know I can persuade him to join us. Our numbers grow smaller every day. We would be invincible with his army in our side.”

“Do you really think that I would trust the man who paid Walder Frey to kill me in my wedding bed? I would forgive Roose Bolton before Tywin.”

“Robb, you have to let me try. I was in the Twins myself. I have to know if my father intended to kill me there. I need to hear what he have to say. Give me a few men and horses. I have to go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cersei left the next day. Many of Robb's bannermen and especially his uncle thought it very stupid of him to let her go there alone, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Robb started questioning his decision to let her, but he changed his mind the next and decided that the Gods were merciful to Cersei Lannister after the letter from Winterfell arrived.

Theon Greyjoy, his childhood friend, who he had sent to Pyke to bring him ships, had captured the castle in a surprised attack and held it for his father who had declared himself King of the North and the Iron Isles. The Ironborn had hanged everybody that tried to fight them including the twin babes of Eddard Stark, Tommen and Myrcella.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Please let me know if you liked it. Don't forget to bookmark, leaves kudos and comments.  
> The next chapter is going to have meetings of people that haven't met for a long time. Stay tuned.


	7. Unhappy reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Sandor talk about their future, Ned reunites with Robb in the Twins, Cersei reunites with her father in Harrenhall and for the end a short trip to the wall.

**Sansa**

 

Mya Baratheon was not a particularly feminine woman. Ned saw Robert in her every time he looked at her, from her long black hair to her strong jaw and large forehead. At twenty and two she was not some fragile maiden and she had no trouble rididng a horse all day and talking back to high lords such as Ned Stark and ser Brynden Tully. Sansa and Mya rode their horses side by side and the difference between Sansa who was timid and ladylike and Mya who was loud and cynic was hilarious.

Father had tried talking to the girl and explaining that she was a princess in a time of war, but she didn't want to understand. She didn't really want to leave the Vale and she had openly admitted that she had lied with a lot of men there and she had no interest to be involved in a war against her uncle Renly. When they had told her that Renly and Loras Tyrell had killed fourteen of her siblings leaving only her and King Edric alive, she had shaken her shoulders and told them that she didn't even know that she had any siblings.

In the end the promise of a highborn lord husband was what persuaded her to go with them. Stannis should be the one to choose a husband for her, but Ned and the Blackfish often discussed the matter. Prince Doran Martell had two sons and there was also Theon Greyjoy and many other powerful lords. Sansa deep inside feared that they would stick that impossible woman with her brother Robb and was trying her best to be nice to the princess.

They had been heading straight to Riverrun when they met with some men that were coming from the Twins where they had sold a generous amount of wine. Much to their surprise they were informed that the Young Wolf was marrying one of Wander Frey's daughters in the Twins that same night. They had at least three more days in the road to reach the castle and Sansa had painfully realised that they would miss Robb's wedding to a woman they had never even met.

Ser Brynder and Ned Stark had been less than pleased. None of them had a good thing to say about the Freys and since their women were notoriously ugly, the two men came to the conclusion that Robb had been forced into a marriage to secure the Freys' aid with his war. Having just accepted that Arya, Bran and Rickon were gone for good, missing Robb's wedding made father very moody for the rest of the journey.

Sandor was barely talking to her anymore. She knew that her father must have said something to him and pained her to see how much her father and her uncle disliked him after his loyal service to them. Ser Brynden didn't miss an opportunity to insult him and he didn't even know that there was some kind of relationship between him and his niece. With the pain of having lost Arya, Bran and Rickon still keeping her awake at night, she needed nothing more than him making her forget with his body. She truly missed him more and more every day and her body burnt with desire, even though he was a few meters away from her.

Finally on the fifth night of the journey from the Vale to the Twins, after everyone was asleep she saw him leaving the camp, probably to go piss and followed him to the Woods. He heard her coming and turned his eyes to her. She stopped approaching him and watched him until he finished with his piss and put his cock back in his breeches.

“What do you want, girl?”

“Why do you never call me 'little bird' any more?” Sandor sent her a really angry look.

“I asked you a question.”

“So did I.” She wanted to cry but she couldn't shed any more tears. Sansa had been so easy to cry since her mother died and even before that. None of her other siblings cried like her. Arya used to make fun of her for her weakness. But now that Arya was gone for good, Sansa finally found the strength of the Starks she had been missing. “Have I done something to you?”

He took a moment to answer. It was probably the first time in his life that he was taking some time choosing carefully his word to spare someone's feelings. “You know what's happening. You knew from the beginning. I'm a mockery of a knight and you are the future queen of Westeros. I'll take you to the Twins and when you're safe with your brother and his army, I'll leave you for good. The King has to be the one to take your maidenhead.”

“Isn't it a little late for that?” Her mind traveled to that night two years ago, when she had sneaked to his room in the night after Robb had given her his blessing and she had crawled in his bed. She remembered how the pain turned to pleasure and how many times she had gone to him after that. And he remembered too no matter what he said.

“Nobody knows but you and me. And I'm never telling anyone.”

“What if I say something? What if I go in front of Stannis and the King and my father and I scream that I'm no maiden and that you took my maidenhead while you were a guest in my father's castle?” Sandor smirked.

“Then your father and your husband would have to avenge your honour and take my head. And since I'm no honourable knight I would kill them both and everyone else they sent after me.”

“So, there's nothing to be done.”

“What did you think was going to happen?”

“It doesn't matter. But I didn't think that the last time you took me in King's Landing would be the last time I got to lie with you.”

He didn't answer her. Sansa didn't go away. She stayed there looking at him. “Leave now, little bird. We have no moon tea here and I can't really go ask your uncle if he has any with him so I can fuck his lady niece. And no offence to your future husban, but I doubt that a bastard of mine could pass as his spawn.”

“Can you at least kiss me for the last time?”

“When have I ever stopped after kissing you? You'll get yourself ruined, lady Stark.”

“It's worth it.”

Sansa turned her back to him and walked back to the camp.Maybe she dreamt it, but she really thought she heard him whisper “It most definitely is.”

 

**Tyrion**

 

“My lord, your daughter is here and she requests a meeting with you.” Tywin, Kevan and Tyrion froze in their chairs. The temperature in Tywin's tent fell at least ten degrees and the poor man that had delivered the news took a few steps back.

“I have no daughter.” Tywin Lannister wasn't known for his sensitivity when it came to his offsprings. Tyrion knew that very well.

The man left the tent and about a minute after he ran back in following Cersei, who very casually walked past him ignoring his protests. She didn't seem hurt by her father's words, instead she was wearing her most smug smirk. “Lady Stark of Winterfell wishes to speak to Lord Tywin Lannister.”

Tyrion chuckled. “I deemed it impossible, but you somehow managed to grow even more conceited than when you were the queen, sister.”

“Tyrion is here as well? I didn't see you there, little brother. Did you get even smaller?”

“I don't know, maybe. You definitely got older.”

“Enough.” Tywin filled a glass of wine. Cersei took off her black fur cloak, revieling a crimson red gown and sat right next to her father. Uncle Kevan asked her some questions about her family's health that she didn't bother to answer.

“What brings you to Harrenhall, Cersei?

“My son sent me to try and reason with you.”

Tyrion chuckled again. “Your son?”

“My son, the Young Wolf, father. Three days ago he got married in the Twins to one of Walder Frey's daughters, Roslin frey, whose mother was a Blackwood. Now I'm afraid I'm going to shock you. Walder Frey offered the Northmen bread and salt and then attacked them in his own castle, while they were dancing and drinking.” Tywin's expression didn't change. Kevan was staring at his brother. The only one that looked surprised was Tyrion.

“Is the Young Wolf alive?”

“Very much alive, thank you for asking. But that's not the shocking part. Roose Bolton betrayed his lord and allied with the Freys. He was captured alive. He claims that he was bribed by you and he was promised the North as a reward if he killed the Young Wolf and his rebellion.”

“Is that all?” Tywin smiled for the first time since he saw his daughter.

“Almost and I hope you'll find this as hilarious as I did. Just before the Boltons and the Freys attacked, the musicians started playing 'The Rains of Castamere', father.”

Tyrion threw his head back and started laughing as loudly as he could. His father sent him a warning look, bu he didn't even notice. “The Rains of Castamere? You knew that Walder Frey had a brain capable of making jokes like that? What an idea! I imagine the Northmen must have appreciated the gesture.”

“They are very angry. The Young Wolf is determined to avenge the men that he lost in the Red Wedding. And he holds the Lannisters responsible.”

“And how is he planning to do it without the Boltons or the Freys and with so many of his bannermen dead during his own wedding?”

“I'm sure he would reconsider if you were to aid him in his rightful war to get his father back.”

“He is a truly generous lord.”

“May I remind you, father, that the man in question is my own husband and the father of my chidren? The same children that are your only heirs?”

“You foget that my wife is with child right now.”

Tyrion coughed. “You also forget that I'm sitting right here and much to your disappointment I'm perfectly healty and overly fertile.”

“I forget nothing. But your wife might still give you a daughter and as for you...,” she maliciously smiled at her brother “despite your successful plan to sleep with every whore in the Seven Kingdoms, you have no son either.”

“Your son is a Stark or so I hope, sweet sister.” Cersei didn't look at him again.

“Stannis has crowned his nephew in Dragonstone. Half of Westeros is whispering that Renly is a usurper. Everyone admires and fears the Young Wolf and his army that has never lost a battle. Even more so when they hear about what happened in the Twins. I was there when they played the Rains of Castamere, father. I could have died in Roose Bolton's hands. Unless you do something, you will be known as the man who paid to have his own daughter killed.”

Nobody could really know what was going on in Tywin's head. Tyrion could imagine his father's brain thinking every possibility over and over again and imagining the consequences.Tyrion himself had no doubt that Stannis's nephew was the true king and Renly was only a usurper, but the combined armies of Baratheons, Tyrells and Lannisters would prevail. Still Robb Stark had turned to be a formidable opponent and Stannis had gathered more ships than everyone else. He knew that his father was most likely to change his loyalties if Renly seemed to be losing.

“What would you have me do, Cersei?”

“Declare for Edric Baratheon, the true King of Westeros. Join the Young Wolf and march with him to King's Landing to free my husband. The new King will legitimise Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella as Lannisters. Sansa Stark is probably dead already. He will take Myrcella as his wife and we'll be back in the Red Keep as the Queen's family.”

“Stannis will never make Myrcella the queen, even if she is legitimised again.”

“He will if he wants to honour his brother's last wish. Myrcella is not a Stark, but she is Ned Stark's family and the Young Wolf is very fond of her. I know I can make it happen with his help.”

“It's as sweet as any woman's fantasy. You are delusional, Cersei. You will have me fight for Stannis, based on a stupid dream.” Cersei tried to open her mouth but Tywin stopped her. “Let me tell you what's going to happen. Tomorrow morning I'm moving my army to King's Landing, where Stannis's fleet is heading. I and Mace Tyrell together will burn his ships and end this rebellion once and for all. Renly will marry Margaery Tyrell and I will be his hand. Your husband will be executed publicly for treason and the Young Wolf will bend the knee and return to the North or he will die.”

Cersei smiled obviously defeated but she hadn's said her last word. “We'll see about that. Even if Stannis loses, Robb won't bend the knee to his father and sibling's murderer. And he has never lost a fight.”

Tywin didn't bother to smile or bid his daughter goodbye. Cersei stood up, put on her wolf fur and left the tent with her chin up. Tyrion ran behind her. “Farewell, sister. I don't think we'll meet again any time soon.” And he offered her his hand before she mounted her horse. She looked at him suspiously, but didn't want to cause a scene in front of her men, so she gave him her hand and he lightly kissed it.

She felt a piece of paper pressing in her palm and took it, finally understanding why Tyrion was being so chivalrous towards her. She waited until she and her men were outside Harrenhall and then took the paper out and read Tyrion's message.

_I have Bran and Rickon Stark safe in King's Landing._

 

**Ned**

 

They knew something was wrong the moment they arrived in the Twins. The men were preparing for battle and nobody really paid attention to them. The faces of the men were masks and nobody really had the excitement of an army that kept winning battles. A wolf howled at them and they came face to face with Robb's grey direwolf, who had been a pup last time they saw him and now he was bigger than a horse.

“Lord Stark?” One of the Umbers recognised him. In a matter of seconds everyone was around him cheering and hugging them and kissind Sansa's hand. They had no idea that they had escaped King's Landing nearly ten days ago. Many of the men around them were Tully bannermen and they were more excited to see the Blackfish than Ned Stark.

They followed Greywind in the castle. As they approached the Great Hall they clearly recognised the smell of old blood. Dacey Mormont met them at the door. She ordered all the soldiers to return to their jobs and explained what had happened there. Ser Brynden didn't seem to be able to lower his voice as he cursed at the Freys and the Lannisters, so his nephew heard him yelling and ran to him. Ned hadn't seen Edmure Tully since he was a boy and it took the Lord of Riverrun several minutes to recognise him. His face immediately changed when he saw him.

“Oh, Ned, this should have been a happy occasion! You still don't know, do you? Should I take you to Robb? But he is with his bannermen now and it's better if you are alone when you find out. I don't even know how to bring you such dreadful news, my brother.”

Everyone's hearts sank in their chests. Ser Brynden grabbed his nephew's shoulder. “Speak up, boy. This is a man you're talking to.”

“It's the Ironmen, Ned. They declared war to the North. Theon Greyjoy sits in your throne in Winterfell. And... I'm so sorry, Ned. He killed your children and Cersei Lannister's bastards.”

The pain was unbearable. Sansa let out a small cry and fell on the ground. Sandor Clegane ran to her and picked her up. Ned almost fell himself. He had left them the little golden wolves just a few weeks after they were born, but he could see their little faces in his mind, their little hands and their little fingers as they grabbed him and didn't let go. The tears came in his eyes and he didn't care about the Tullys, or Dacey Mormont or princess Mya. He just cried.

_All of them gone. My sweet golden babes gone. Bran and Rickon gone. My beautiful Arya, who had Lyanna's eyes gone. All I have left are Robb and Sansa. And Jon up in the Wall. All my fault. Why did I ever go south? Starks are not supposed to go south. Lyanna, Brandon, my father all gone. Catelyn gone. I'm truly a cursed man._

Sandor Clegane helped Sansa wake up. Now she was softly crying in his arms and she didn't leave him, until Robb came running to them and Sansa fell in his arms and continued crying louder. Robb's eyes stayed glued to his father, whose tears finally stopped. Ned slowly walked to his two children, the only ones he had left, and closed his arms around them, swearing a silent vow that he wouldn't let anything happen to them.

“Let's go get our home back.”

An hour lated Ned was sitting between Robb and Sansa in Walder Frey's study with a lot of maps and letters in front of him. “All these years of raising this boy like he was my son and how does he repay me? Neven in a million years I would imagine that Theon was capable of such cruelty.”\

“It's all my fault, father. When he offered to bring me his father's ships Cersei warned me that I shouldn't trust the Ironmen, but I didn't listen. I thought he was my most loyal friend.”

Finally after an hour in the Twins Ned remembered that he had a wife. “Robb, where is Cersei? Does she know?”

“She had left for Harrenhall before the letter from Theon arrived. She insisting on going to her father herself and try to take him on our side. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen, father. I don't think she is in danger, though. She is tougher than she looks. You should have seen her in the Red Wedding.”

Sansa yelped. “Oh gods, I totally forgot that you have a wife now. Where is she?”

“She is up in a bedroom and she hasn't stopped crying. I haven't have time to deal with her the past few days. I don't know what to do with her.”

“Do you hate her?”

Robb sighed. “She did her part in the conspiracy against me, but I mostly feel sorry for her. All her family is dead. But there is nothing to be done. I put the Wolf cloak around her shoulders, I vowed to protect her and I took her maidenhead. She is Roslin Stark now.” Ned had no idea what to say to his son. He wanted to say that he didn't want Cersei at first, but Cersei and her family hadn't tried to kill him. At least Robb was still alive. He decided to change the subject.

“We'll leave for Winterfell as soon as Cersei is back. We know every little rock in Winterfell. Theon has almost no soldiers with him. It's going to be an easy victory.”

“Yes, father, but they took Moat Cailin and we have to get there first. Howland Reed knows the swamps very well, so I'm giving him half my soldiers to pass the neck and attack Asha Greyjoy from behind, while we attack from the front. What do you think?”

“I think I had no idea that my son was such a good strategist. But we have to write to Stannis and tell him we're going North.”

“I already sent him word. His fleet is moving to King's Landing as we speak. He's going to besiege the city.”

 

Cersei arrived in the Twins two days after Ned. The first thing they told her was that Ned and Sansa were back very much alive with a Baratheon princess. Unfortunatell after that a Tully man told her that they were going to Winterfell and she asked him why. When she stormed in the study and saw her husband, Ned knew that she had found out the truth. Her eyes were dry but her face was terrifying.

“They're all dead.” Robb much to Ned's surpise put his arm around Cersei's waist and guided her to a chair and put a glass of wine in her hands. Cersei's drank it without taking her eyes from the boy. Ned and Sansa looked at each other and wondered what had happened between the two, since they had never been so good friends.

“We're marching to Winterfell. I'm going to bring you Theon's head myself.” Cersei looked at Robb with no hate in her eyes. Maybe they had come very close during the war, or she realised that Robb and Sansa were they only ones she had left as well, but she was different.

“I know you will.” Finally she turned her head to Ned. “How are you two alive?”

Ned told her their story. It seemed unbelievalble to her that Sandor Clegane had put his life at risk for them and Ned said nothing about the man's affection for Sansa. Cersei listened but her mind travelled at her own golden children and she didn't seem to understand them most of time. She was still in shock.

Sansa cried. Robb had been crying in his bed since the letter from Winterfell arrived. Ned and Cersei didn't cry. No parent should have to bury their child. They didn't even got to do that much. Nobody sent them Bran, Rickon and Arya's bodies from King's Landing and Theon burned and hanged Tommen, Myrcella, Benjen and Joanna. Ned was looking at Cersei and Cersei was looking back at him and five years after their wedding they finally could understand each other.

They lied in the same bed that night. They didn't spoke, they didn't touch each other, they didn't get any sleep, but just listening to their breathing all night was all the comfort they would get.

The next day she finally remembered to tell them that Bran and Rickon were alive. They all rejoiced when they saw Tyrion's note and with their hearts a little lighter they started making their plan of attack.

 

**Tommen**

 

The Wall was so close and yet so far away. They walked and walked but it just seem to get taller, not closer to them. His feet were frozen from the snow. He knew that if he stopped now, he would freeze to death. The only thing keeping him warm was the baby that he had against his chest. His little one year old brother wasn't crying as if he could understand that there was nothing to eat around them.

Theon Greyjoy had sent them away from Winterfell in the night. The south was filled with Ironmen so they chose to go to the wall, to their father. The horses died after two days of riding in the snow. Now they were walking, Tommen holding Ben and Mycella holding Joanna, and the direwolves were howling around them. Myrcella had trouble following him, she was frozen and exhausted. Tommen felt his strength leaving him.

_To Uncle Jamie, my father. To Jon Snow. To the Wall. Save Ben and Joanna. Save Myrcella._

He saw a light. It should be coming from Castle Black. The wolves were leading the way. The snow was falling so thick that he couldn't see very well. He heard a strange howl in the air and he knew that it's wasn't any of the wolves he knew in Winterfell. _Ghost._

Tommen saw the white wolf with the red eyes coming to them. And then he heard Myrcella's body falling on the snow behind him and Joanna crying.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that? Nobody is dead yet (expect Walder Frey)! Are you happy with me? As for the next chapter, Jaime is coming back! Until then...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chappter Jaime arrives in King's Landing and meets old and new friends, Arya and Gendry continue their journey, Myrcella wakes up in the Wall and Sandor says his goodbyes and leaves forever (or maybe not).
> 
> New entry! There are still more tags to be added

**Jaime**

 

Only in his wildest dreams he had thought that he would see King's Landing again. What he was looking at wasn't what he dreamt about though. The city was getting ready for a siege.

He had taken a ship from the Eastwatch-by-the-sea and he didn't expect anyone outside the Night's Watch to know about his journey, but as the ship approached the dock he recognised the unmistakable figure of his little brother standing in the crowd. Beside Tyrion stood his usual company, Bronn and Podrick Payne and also the eunich, lord Varys. Apparently there were little birds in the Wall as well.

“Welcome, brother.” Jaime ran to him and hugged him so forcefully that he picked him off the ground, unable to control his excitement.

The brothers just laughed for a while until Bronn yelled “Are you two ladies going to fuck right here in front of us?”

Tyrion kept laughing. “I always admired this man's bravery to mock and insult men ten times more important than him! Don't you, brother?”

“It's always a pleasure to see you, ser Bronn. And you, off course, Podrick. But what is going on here?”

“Nothing unusual. Stannis has gathered a hundred ships and is coming here. He named his bastard nephew the King. If he comes before father and Mace Tyrell bring their armies, we are all as good as dead.”

“In the North they say that Robert legitimised his bastards before he died.”

Lord Varys coughed. “I wouldn't say such atrocity before the King if I were you, ser Jaime.” Tyrion and Jaime exchanged a meaningful look.

“And Ned Stark betrayed King Renly and supported a Usurper?”

“It wouldn't be the first time he did that. But fear not, ser Jaime, for your sister's husband. Lord Stark escaped from his cage more that a fortnight ago. We were unable to locate him or any of his kin in the city.”

 _There goes one of my missions. It appears that Stark didn't need my help in the end. How am I going to return to the Wall now with a siege happening around me?_ “And why are you here, Tyrion? Shouldn't you be coming with our army?”

“Father had to strengthen his heart and spare me, so I could come and help with the city's defence. The real question is why are you here, brother?”

“I hoped that you would be able to tell me.” Jaime's eyes found Varys. “What could the King possibly want with me?”

Varys lowered his voice. “You can't think of anything? Your sister is Ned Stark's wife and the Young Wolf has crashed the King's army. Your father's wife might give him one more daughter and no son. You are the heir to Casterly Rock and you are here to ensure lord Tywin's loyalty to the crown.”

 

Off course Varys was right. It was made clear when he finally met with Renly and his flowery bride. Margaery Tyrell was gentle and very very cunning when she offered him her hospitality and welcomed him in the Red Keep. Jaime had to hold himself back from asking her if her husband fucked her with her brother's cock in his arse or not at all. Still she was a significant improvement over the last queen. She seemed truly kind.

Renly on the other side was as pleasant and charming as Jamie remembered him, but he had grown even more arrogant with the golden crown resting in his head. He released Jaime from his oath to the Night's Watch in front of the entire court and asked-ordered him to stay in the Red Keep. He even appointed a Knight of his own Kingsguard to protect him at all times. Jaime knew that he was more prisoner than guest, but there was nothing he could do.

At least he was able to warn them about the real danger of the Others approaching the Wall, but nobody believed him. Renly dismissed the idea as nonsense that Ned Stark's bastard was saying to scare the common folk and turn them agaist their King. Only a handful of people really heard him and out of them nobody was willing to do anything. Stannis, the Young Wolf and even Daenerys Targaryen were far more pressing problems for them. Jaime gave up.

Later at night after a much needed rich dinner he was escorted to his chamber by his guard. The man was walking in front of his and his colourful cloak was swaying behind him.

“I used to wear a white cloak when I was in the Kingsguard.”

“And how much honour you did it, Kingslayer!”

The voice was weird. “You're a... woman?”

She turned around and she was indeed a woman, only she was taller than him with shoulders as broad as his, no tits or hips to be found and short blond hair. Her coat of arms made her look like a man but there was some faint femininity in her face. “My name is Brienne of Tarth and I'm a member of the Rainbow Guard. I will be your shield as long as you stay in the city."

“Then... should I call you ser Brienne?” She didn't appreciate his wit. Jaime had just had his first decent meal in five years, he had drank good wine and had talked with Tyrion all night, so he was in a good mood and teasing that girl that seemed to have no sense of humor seemed like great fun to him.

Brienne disagreed. “Brienne is fine.”

“No lady Brienne? Seems right. Lady Renly would be more appropriate.”

“Watch your tongue, Kingslayer.” No sense of humor.

“Since you call me whatever you please, I should do the same. How old are you, wench? Should you be in a bed right now, breeding little lords for some blind old fucker?”

Her hand went to her sword. “It's Brienne for you. And I'm not married.”

“Really? Should I invite you in then? I haven't lied with a woman in ages and I carry no coin on me. I imagine I won't be much fun for you, but you are not exactly a dream come true either.” Her face turned crimson red and Jaime realised that she must have been a maiden still.

“If you wish to buy a whore, your brother should have enough coin. As for me, I'd rather lie with a pig in the mud than with a man like you.”

That was her last word before she closed his chamber's door in his face and left him alone in the dark. Jaime knew that she would remain outside his door all night and that discouraged from joining Tyrion in his whoring that night. He didn't want to admit it but even if he was joking when her told her to come in, he was somehow offended and hurt by that ugly woman's rejection.

 

 

**Arya**

 

Tywin Lannister had abandoned Harrenhall and they finally had a way home. Gendry wasn't looking forward to walking in the cold again, but he couldn't hold Arya back. Lana gave them some bread, which was all she had to give that far in the winter and they left her house without looking back. The Kingsroad was full of people, so it wasn't as dangerous as it had been before. Many people were moving away from the war or away from the snow. Arya and Gendry kept their coverage as Brenn and Jeyne, a married couple from the Riverlands.

They had at least five days of walking ahead of them and that was just to Riverrun. Arya wasn't sure she would find anyone she knew there since they had heard a rumor that the Young Wolf was heading home to the North. She kept asking the people they passed by in their way north and she finally heard the dreadful news, that Winterfell was taken by the Theon Greyjoy and understood why Robb was abandoning their father in Renly's hands and heading north.

After the night fell they camped behind some trees and she crawled in Gendry's arms trying to get some sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw the castle and the little babes they had left there and Theon's face. “He is going to pay for this. I thought of him as one of my brothers and he destroyed my home and killed my family. He is going to die first of all.”

Gendry was holding her too tight, as if she was trying to escape him, but she was truly comfortable in his warm embrace. “I don't think we can walk to Winterfell.”

“Off cource not. The snow here is nothing compared to what we will find in the North. We have to go to Riverrun.” She had never even seen Riverrun before. All she knew about it came from Catelyn's stories and she had never paid attention to her mother's words. Her mind was full of worry. Not so much for herself but for her family and for Gendry. He was the rightful King. There was not one soul in the Seven Kingdoms that was in more danger than him. If anyone discovered his true identity, he would be dragged in front of Renly and dead in a matter of minutes.

“Is anyone left in Riverrun who knows you? Are we going to be safe there?”

“I don't know.” She really didn't know anything. She was a stranger among strangers and she wouldn't feel safe until she found at least one member of her family. She couldn't help but count in her head how many of them were left.

 

She woke up first in the morning and she didn't move because she was warm and comfortable and Gendry's hot breath was in her ear. It took her a moment to take notice of something hard pressed against her butt and another moment to realise what it was. A deep hot blush spread all over her face and she wanted to move but she also wanted to stay there and feel a man's want on her body. It was somehow flattering that a handsome man wanted her in that paticular way even if he was still asleep.

Arya didn't know much about the matters between men and women. All her knowledge came from Theon's nasty comments to Robb and Sansa's moans and cries at nights when the Hound was on top of her. And then there were her own shy explorations of her body at nights. She could feel the hotness and wetness between her legs at the moment and she knew that she hadn't touched herself since she was in her bed in the Hand's Tower and that was two months ago. She yearned to stick her hand in her breeches, but the just the thought of Gendry waking up and seeing her brought her unbearable embarassment.

But the nights she had spent with the man had taught her that he was a heavy sleeper and was unlikely to wake up on his own after a full day of walking, so she quitely unlaced her breeches. Her wetness was running down her thighs and her sex was throbbing when she touched it. She knew it wouldn't take long. She tried to move as little as possible, but she failed to stay still and she couldn't help but enjoying rubbing her back against Gendry's hardness. The man's breath changed as well as hers, as she plunged her fingers inside and out while rubbing her clit. She felt herself tighten around her own fingers again and again, but she didn't stop until her breeches were drenched and she couldn't move her hands any more.

Gendry moved against her body. He wasn't awake yet but he was close. Arya escaped his embrace and hid behind a huge tree feeling her face burn with shame. She didn't have another pair of breeches to change and she also didn't have any water around to wash away the smell of her actions. She heard Gendry shout her name and she shouted back to prevent him from coming to look for her. He also had to take care of his situation. Hidden behind her tree she heard him take out his cock and jerking it off until he came. His quiet groan as he spilled his seed haunted her for many days to come.

She knew he could tell what had happened when they started walking again. His ears were red and he couldn't speak normally to her. It was probably the smell of her or the shame and guilt on her face. He was good enough not to say anything. Arya was the bad one.

She was her sister's betrothed. He was going to be King and take Sansa as his queen. And every day they spent together his betrothed's sisted lusted after him more and more. And she could see it and feel it with whatever sense she had as a woman that he wanted her too. But he didn't know Sansa. She had never seen her and didn't love her as much as Arya did. And he was man. Every woman in the world kept saying that there was only one thing in men's mind.

_Sansa won't care. The Hound saved her and she is probably fucking him right now. I have heard her say how much she loves him and his big fat cock. She won't mind if I take Gendry in my bed. She has her own man. This one is mine._

Only Gendry wasn't hers. He was Sansa's. The old jealousy woke up in Arya's heart and she was disgusted with herself, having ill thoughts about her own sister, who could be already dead for all she knew. But she was sure deep inside that Sansa was alive. And she knew that when Gendry met Sansa he would be as charmed by her as every other man in the world and short, skinny Arya Horseface would be forgotten and remain forever an agreeable goodsister.

But she would never stop loving him. To her Gendry would always be the handsome young blacksmith who protected her, kept her warm and comforted her every time she felt alone or got bad news about her family. She could remember him saving her from the bandits, and refusing to kill the baby rabbits, and rejecting Lana just to be able to hold her at night.

“Hey, are you listening?” She turned her head and saw him next to her. “We have to take shelter; it's going to rain. Arya, are you alright? Is it about the twin babes?”

She couldn't stop the tears any more. She hadn't cried once since her father was imprisoned and half her family was presumed dead. She hadn't cried when she found out for sure that her baby brother and sister were gone and her home was destroyed. She had been strong. She had been a wolf. She still was a wolf, but she had lost her pack and she loved a bull that she couldn't have and she was hurt and alone.

Gendry took her in his arms and carried her like she was nothing to a clump of trees and there he held her for hours until the rain stopped and everything around them was soaked and cold. He caressed her short black hair and she truly wanted everything around them to disappear and them to be the only two people in the world.

But they weren't. “I will avenge them. I will kill them all alone, Baratheons and Greyjoys and Tyrells and Lannisters. My father and my sisters and my brothers, I will avenge them on my own if I have to.”

“My lady, you are never going to be alone as long as I shall live.” Arya wiped her tears and smiled at him. And Gendry kissed her. Not in a way a brother kisses his sister. Unless they're Lannisters.

 

**Myrcella**

 

She woke up in a bathtub filled with steaming hot water and she felt warm and comfortable until she realised that she had no idea where she was. She tried to stand up, but her legs were heavy and aching. Her entire body was in pain.

The oldest man she had ever seen walked in the room bringing some clothes and a bowl that smelled kind of good. Myrcella tried to cover her naked body and the man smiled at him.

“Don't worry, child. I am Maester Aemon and even though it's been a long while since I've seen a woman's body, it's not my first time. I'm the Maester of the Night's Watch here in Castle Black.” Myrcella slowly organised her thoughts and remembered that they had been walking for many days and nights trying to reach the Wall. The kind Maester sat by her tub and spoon fed her the hot soup until she found her voice again. “My brothers and my sister? Are they alright? And the Stark direwolves?”

“The babes are as lively and loud as babes are supposed to be. Your brother Tommen is also strong and healthy; he recovered quickly. You've been here for three days and your fever broke just a few hours ago.”

“Thank you for taking care of us. Is my father here?”

“Unfortunatelly ser Jaime was asked to King's Landing by the King. But your brother Joffrey is here and has been to see you. And Lord Commander Snow is taking care of your siblings.”

“Joffrey shouldn't be allowed near Tommen or the twins.”

“Don't worry, child. Lord Commander is taking good care of them.”

 

Myrcella didn't see Jon Snow until she had spent two more days in bed. Unfortunatelly Joffrey visited her and even though she couldn't really say she missed him, she tried to spend time with him only to find out that his five years on the Wall had made him even more of a monster than he already was. After an hour of her older brother threatening all of his Brothers, the Stark family and the twins that were his kin, Myrcella pretended to fall asleep to get rid of him.

Jon Snow was far more pleasant. She had no memories of him; she hadn't been around him for more than a day, but he was kind and caring in a way that reminded her of his father and maybe Robb. Jon lacked Robb's bright personality and charming manners and there was something cold and sad about him, but the more she talked with him, the more he reminded her of his half brother.

Eventually she had to share with him all the details of Robb's war and sadly whatever little she knew about his wedding and his new bride. The only thing she hid from Jon was her own involvement with his brother, but she had no decent way of telling him that she had been Robb's mistress or his whore as Joffrey would put it. Myrcella could immediately tell that Jon felt guilty for not being able to help his family in their war and abandoning his father. She did her best to console him.

Theon's betrayal was a sore spot for Jon as well, and they didn't talk much about Winterfell and its fate. Jon seemed certain that Robb would take the castle back, but he had to stay in the Wall. Myrcella felt her skin crawl when Jon told her about the Whight Walkers and the Others coming to the Wall and she had trouble sleeping afterwards. She also noticed many of the Black Brothers watching her with lust in their eyes and see couldn't wait to leave Castle Black again. Jon had sent a letter to Robb explaining everything, but he wasn't sure Robb would be in Riverrun, so they didn't expect an answer any time soon.

Benjen and Joanna were happier than ever. The food was horrible but there were so many more people to take care of them in the Wall. Jon Snow had been delighted to meet them and he always had one of them in his arms. They still looked all Lannister, but he claimed that he saw a lot of his father in them. Myrcella thought that the only thing remotely Stark about them was that they didn't seem to get cold in the winter.

 

**Sandor**

 

“Where are you going next?” The little bird was sitting next to him in the Great Hall of the Twins and nobody around them was looking. The men were eating and drinking; it was their last night before the headed to the battle in Moat Cailin. They were both scared and excited to go to battle again and they paid no attention to lady Sansa Stark sitting next to the Hound and whispering in his ear.

“I don't know yet.”

“If you have nowhere else to be, why don't you come North?” Her hand was on his thigh. How he would have wanted to to bend her over the table and fuck right there for everyone to see and make her scream for everyone to hear.

“Your father doesn't want me near you.”

“My father is a smart and kind man. He's not going to refuse a soldier as strong and loyal as you.”

“He will do it to protect his daughter's honor.”

“I can have Robb talk to him.”

“I think your brother has bigger problems than you and me.” Roslin Frey who was now Roslin Stark sat by Robb and Eddard Stark and quietly ate her food, not daring to raise her eyes and look at the Stark bannermen that were eating around them. Robb was obviously pressuring himself to have her so close to him and speak to her from time to time. The next morning she would travel to Riverrun as they headed north to be safer and as far away from them as possible.

“I don't want to say goodbye yet. Who knows if I ever get to see you again. People die like flies around us.” Sandor continued with his food and ignored her. “And if we get to see each other again? Where are we going to be in a few years? You might be married to to someone else when I see you again.”

“You know that I will never get married. You are the one who's going to be married and to a King nonetheless. Goodbye, lady Stark.” Sansa grabbed his hand under the table and made him look at her. He momentarily got lost in the blue eyes and the long auburn hair and the freckles and the long white neck that led to her soft milky bosom, and he wanted to have her one more time, just once so the he could bear being away from her the next day a little better. The little bird knew his lust-filled eyes very well.

“I'm going to go now to search for princess Mya. She has spent her days in the Twins fucking soldiers, so I know she has Moon Tea in her room. Don't be late.”

She slipped away in the dark and he tried to pretend he was eating for a couple more minutes, just not to raise any suspision, before he stood up. As he was ready to leave he heard a hateful voice.

“Ser Sandor!” He reluctantly turned around and saw Cersei Lannister calling her to her table. She sat between her husband and Edmure Tully and was dressed in black. She had just lost four of her children and she wore a prideful expression to mask her pain. Lord Eddard wasn't able to hide his feelings half as well.

“My lady.”

“I didn't have the chance to thank your for saving my husband and my daughter from Renly. I had no idea when I sent you to King's Landing with them, that you would be so valuable to us.” Sandor wasn't sure if she was really thanking him or if she was secretly accusing him of not being in Winterfell to save Tommen and Myrcella instead. Her face was unreadable. “I'm being told that you're leaving us now. Why is that? You are an enemy to the crown; you can't really go back.”

Ned Stark jumped in to his rescue. “Ser Sandor has served us well. We can't ask him to follow us to another war in the North.”

“But I can. He has sworn his loyalty to my family. He was my son's sworn shield.”

“Joffrey is a brother of the Night's Watch. He has no family, no title and as a result no knights.”

“And I, his mother, have both a family and a title and now I am in need of a knight.” He almost felt sorry for lord Eddard. Cersei Lannister was too used to having her way and he wasn't really as tough as he needed to be to keep that woman in line. He probably couldn't trust her himself. He definitely wouldn't be able to tell her that he didn't want the Hound and his big fat cock anywhere near his sweet innocent daughter who was the King's betrothed.

“I'm not going back north ever again. My house is sworn to Tywin Lannister and you're a Stark whether you like it or not.” Cersei's eyes burnt him, but he wouldn't back down. He didn't care whether he would offend Cersei or not, when Sansa was waiting for him in the privacy of her bedroom.

Ned grabbed Cersei's hand to prevent her from answering him. “Thank you for your service, ser Sandor. I bid you farewell.”

“I thank you for the years I spent in your house. Good luck to you and your family.” _Your daughter is waiting for me naked with her legs spread out right now. I wish you knew where my cock is going to be for the rest of the night._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO??? What do you guys think? Like the new couple? Let me know.  
> Kisses!


	9. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Brienne watch as Stannis's fleet arrives in King's Landing, the Starks fight to retake the North from the Ironborn and discover a new enemy and Arya finally arrives somewhere.
> 
> (I'm so sorry for the delay! This is not my best work and I know a lot of people were waiting for it, but I took a vacation and I completely lost focus. I especially apologise to all the people who checked for updates every day and commented again and again. This is for you.)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Brienne**

 

She was used to not being respected. It was going on all her life. She hadn't been respected as a lady before and she wasn't being respected as a knight now. She could deal with it. What she couldn't bear was a honorless, incestuous mockery of a knight making fun of her all day long. She was a cup of wine away from cutting the man in half.

“Wench!”

She didn't want to turn around. If King Renly hadn't ask her to make sure that the Kingslayer was treated well, she would have ignored him. But she was a Kingsguard. “What do you want?”

“Come in.” Brienne tried to calm herself before entering his room, which proved to be useless as she found him walking around completely naked when she entered. It was one of his games. He seemed to find it hilarious that when she was embarassed and tried to hide it. Her being a maiden seemed to amuse Jaime Lannister very much.

Anyway Brienne admitted that the man was impressive. Nearly as tall as her, lean but muscular and very skilled with both words and a sword, he was the most handsome man she had ever met and he definitely knew it. She could tell by the was he was dressing slowly while his hair was still wet from his bath. She tried not to look below his neck.

“I need to see Renly.” Gods, she wanted to kill him.

“It's too early in the morning. The King was not yet come out of his chambers.”

“I can't wait anymore. He has been avoiding me for ten days. He needs to listen to me.”

“The King is busy. In case you haven't noticed, the city is getting ready for a siege. Stannis will be here any day now.” It was true. Stannis's fleet had left Dragonstone and was heading straight to King's Landing. Brienne had begged the King to let her fight, but he insisted on wasting her skills by having her babysit the Kingslayer. Tywin was also marching to the city.

“I have noticed. But my brother is the one organising the city's defense. Renly couldn't help him if he wanted to.” That was also true. “My Lord Commander sent me here to talk to him about the situation in the Wall and he will listen even if I have to speak with him while Loras fucks him on the bed!”

“Shut your mouth, Kingslayer! Show some respect! I won't allow the King to be badmouthed by the likes of you.”

Jaime smirked. “Badmouthed? Is there anyone left in the world who doesn't know about them?” Not that Jaime cared about what Renly did with his cock, but the wench's reaction every time he mentioned it was hilarious. He wasn't sure if the woman was completely dense or her loyalty to the crown made her react like she didn't believe it. Either way she got angry every time.

“You shall not speak about the private matters of the King and the Queen again.”

“Yes, who could forget the Queen? Since she gave Robert no sons, I imagine that the only reason she is still the Queen is her brother's very persuasive cock. Does the King ever visit her chambers?”

“I have sworn to protect the King, his family and his secrets and unlike you, my oaths are worth something, Kingslayer.”

He wanted to say something. A lot of people had called him a kingslayer and an oathbreaker, but that time he really wanted to set things straight, to tell her about Aerys's mad plan. Maybe it was because that woman had such a noble idea in her head about the Kingsguard and knighthood, or maybe she reminded of himself when he was seventeen and was appointed a Kingsguard for the first time. Either way for some reason he wanted her to have a good opinion about him.

He didn't get to say anything. Stannis's first ship appeared in the horizon.

 

Brienne might as well have brought a book to read because she wasn't allowed to step outside the Red Keep. She stood in his balcony with Jamie and she watched the ships approaching the city. From that balcony she saw the green blast of Tyrion's Wildfire. It was terrifying. She had trouble standing still. King Renly had been asked by Tyrion to be down there, to inspire and motivate his soldiers. His life was in danger and she wasn't there to protect him because she had to watch over a worthless man.

The Kingslayer was also worried for his brother, but his way of dealing with it was horribly annoying. He kept talking and talking and he was saying nothing, but Brienne was listening and his voice was strangely comforting. At the time she was happy for his presense. Defeat seemed inevitable.

They watched all night. Just before dawn the joint armies of Tywin and Mace Tyrell reached the city gates and they hunted down and killed every Baratheon soldier who had survived the green explosion. The city was saved.

 

**Robb**

 

By the time they reached Winterfell Theon was gone. It was both a disappointment and a relief. Robb had once loved Theon as much as he had loved Jon and he was almost scared of the wrath he felt towards his old friend. Every night he saw him is his nightmares burning his innocent baby brother and sister and the young kind boy Tommen and his sweet beautiful Mycella and he couldn't sleep, he couldn't stay still, he couldn't believe it.

His anger only grew when he saw the ruins of the castle that used to be his home. Winterfell was worse than he expected it to be. Only the thick rock walls stood as tall as they used to. Every piece of wood, metal and glass was either burnt or broken. The halls were filled with snow. The Ironborn were nowhere to be found and there wasn't a single man or woman in the area that was still breathing.

Sansa couldn't stop weeping. Every day Robb wished that the Hound was still with them, so that he would take his place by Sansa's side, but the man was gone, so Sansa was constantly beside him crying for their past that was forever lost. Their father was trying to stay strong for everyone, but their situation was dire. They left a handful of men of soldiers in the castle and marched to Deepwood Motte, which was the last place in the North still occupied by Ironmen.

They had won every battle so far from Moat Cailin to White Harbor to Torrhen's Square to Winterfell. The Ironmen were more used to fighting on ships than snow and they couldn't escape the Northmen's wrath. It took them a few weeks to reach Winterfell and their numbers kept growing. If it wasn't for their losses, they would be in much higher spirits.

Deepwood Motte was another easy victory for the Northmen. Lord Glover's brother welcomed them like Kings after they freed his family from prison. Since his brother had died in the Twins he was now the Lord of Deepwood Motte and he pledged his loyalties to Lord Eddard and offered him and his family his hospitality and some disturbing news.

“I got a letter, my lord. It was sent from Winterfell a fortnight ago. It's from that wicked bastard of Roose Bolton's, Ramsay Snow, only he claims that he is Ramsay Bolton now. He claims that King Renly legitimised him and he is now the Warden of the North and the Lord of Winterfell. He freed the castle from the Theon Greyjoy and he took him and the common folk to Dreadfort.”

“Renly is no King. The true King is in Dragonstone with Stannis and his name is Edric Baratheon. Doesn't Ramsay Bolton know that we have his father? He is a prisoner in Riverrun with my brother Edmure. Is he insane?”

“My lord, I wouldn't think that he cares much about his father. Have you heard the stories they tell about him? He is as insane as he is cruel.”

Cersei stood up. “Send him a letter, Ned. Tell him to give us Theon and bend the knee or else we will march to Dreadfort and we'll see if Renly comes to his aid.” The expression in her face hadn't changed since that day in the Twins. Having no children didn't suit Cersei Lannister.

“I will. But if half of what is said about him is true... He was not described to me as a reasonable man.” Robb had heard the same things. He almost felt sorry for Theon.

 

The answer from Dreadfort took more than a week to arrive in Deepwood Motte. In the meantime Balon Greyjoy sent his own threat-filled letter to Ned Stark. Every man he had sent to the North had been killed, but he still signed it as the King of the Iron Isles and the North. Nobody felt the least bit threatened and Cersei threw his letter in the fire. Lord Glover delivered Ramsay's letter himself. He refused to give Theon as he was still 'having fun with him', he didn't plead for his father's release and he even asked Sansa's hand in marriage as the true lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Lord Eddard had to read the letter twice.

They tried to reason with him. Robb wrote him a polite letter and explained that Sansa was betrothed to Edric Baratheon who was the true King of Westeros. The next letter was even creepier. As if in some kind of delirium, Ramsay vividly described to them the Battle of the Blackwater and claimed that Stannis and his bastard nephew were killed by the Wildfire. They didn't want to believe that he was right, but a letter from Riverrun arrived saying the same thing. Stannis's fleet had been defeated during the Siege of King's Landing. Tywin Lannister and Mace Tyrell had saved Renly and Stannis was nowhere to be found.

The news would have been devastating if Edmure hadn't sent one more letter to them. It was a letter written from Jon Snow several weeks ago and it finally let them know that Tommen, Myrcella and the twins had escaped Winterfell with the help of none else than Theon himself and were safe in Castle Black. It was the finest news they could get.

Sansa and Robb cried and laughed and drank and danced and they didn't get any sleep that night. Ned took the letter and ran to Cersei's chamber and he didn't get out until the next morning, but he didn't seem like he got any sleep either. He and Cersei ate more that morning than they had eaten in a month and the woman was so radiantly happy that she looked more beautiful than ever.

Ramsay Snow meant nothing after that day.

 

**Arya**

 

Riverrun was smaller than Winterfell but it was beautiful as it stood beside the river. It was snowing when Gendry and Arya finally reached the castle and the river was frozen. Arya could remember her mother saying that winter was not so harsh in her childish home and that river never froze. Obviously that winter was different than the others.

They had been traveling in the cold for weeks. By the time they saw Riverrun they were exhausted, cold and starving. They didn't feel safer though. The place was strange to both of them. Nobody in there knew them. The place was full of soldiers and they were stopped before they could enter the castle.

“My name is Arya Stark of Winterfell. My father is Lord Eddard Stark and my mother was Lady Catelyn Stark of House Tully. Lord Edmure Tully is my uncle.”

“That's a nice story.” The soldier smirked. “But I happen to know that lady Arya is long dead. She died in King's Landing more than three months ago.”

“Since I'm her, I can tell you for sure that she didn't.”

“And who's the boy? Is he lord Bran or lord Rickon?”

Arya bit her lip. She didn't want to say that Gendry was the rightful King of Westeros in front of so many armed strangers. She couldn't be sure where their loyalties were. “This is a friend of mine. He helped me escape King's Landing and my father will reward him for his service.”

The man looked at Gendry. It was quite obvious that Gendry was not a highborn man so he returned his attention to Arya. “I doubt that lord Eddard is your father. Anyway he is not here. Last I heard he was fighting the Ironmen in Deepwood Motte. Maybe you should go there.”

“My uncle won't be happy to know that you sent me north alone in the winter.”

“Unless you can prove you're Arya Stark I can't let you in.”

“And how am I to prove my identity? There is no one in Riverrun who knew me before.”

“Then you're not getting in.”

Arya was pissed. Gendry put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her away from the man. “Maybe we should go.”

“Wait!” Another soldier came forward. That one was younger and less scary than the guard. “The Hound will know her. He was with them in King's Landing.”

“Sandor Clegane? Why is he here? Is Sansa here too?” Arya immediately brightened up.

The guard didn't look as pleased. “Bring him here. Make sure he is sober.”

They waited. Arya couldn't understand what was happening. These men had fought beside Robb and they served her mother's House and yet they were treating her like she was unwelcome. She knew that something bad was going on and she was happy that she didn't reveal Gendry's identity to them. The Hound arrived amost half an hour later. His ugly face was wet as if someone had thrown water to wake him up. He was not sober but he recognised her immediately.

“Fuck! If it isn't the little wolf! Not that I had any doubt that you would still be alive. These little wolves are very hard to kill.”

“Where is my sister?”

“No hugs for me? Your sister is with the rest of your family in the North. Safe.” He turned to the guard. “That's Arya Stark. Couldn't mix her up with any other girl in the world if I wanted to.”

The man didn't look pleased but let Arya and Gendry in. “If you're so sure take her to lord Edmure yourself. I lost enough time.”

After they had walked away from the soldiers Arya finally could ask him about her family and found out that against all odds everyone was still very much alive. “So Bran and Rickon are safe in the city with the Imp, the twins are in the Wall with Jon and my father freed the North with Sansa and Robb. I... for so many months I thought that I had lost them.” Gendry smiled and squeezed her hand. Sandor did not miss it.

“Who's the boy?” Arya bit her lip. She had no doubt that Sandor Clegane was not a traitor and he wouldn't tell the secret to anyone that shouldn't know Gendry's true name. Still she hesitated. Gendry was not only the true King, but also Sansa's betrothed and future husband. In their journey she had been very careful not to mention anything about Sansa's relationship with the Hound, no matter her own ever growing feelings. But ser Sandor knew about the betrothal and he was a dangerous man. Who knew how he would react to finding out that he had Sansa's future husband in front of him. Gendry was waiting for her to reveal his identity.

“He helped me escape from the city. He is going north to meet his family and we traveled together.”

“Your father will not be happy to know that you traveled all this way alone with a man.”

 _Who are you to talk? You have spent the last two years on top of my sister with no clothes on._ “My father will be very happy to see him; he used to know his father. He deserves a reward for protecting me all this time.”

 

Brynden and Edmure Tully were delighted to see her. They both looked so much like lady Catelyn, that Arya immediately felt that she could trust them. She planned on telling them who Gedry was as soon as Sandor Clegane left the room; they were already fighting for him against Renly. They still had man questions for her and Gendry and unfortunatelly more bad news.

“Stannis has fallen. We don't even know if King Edric was in the Battle of the Blackwater and if he is still alive. Your father in far north in Deepwood Motte and he was Greyjoys and Boltons to deal with. Our men are desperate. If Tywin marches here and attacks Riverrun, we won't be able to protect princess Mya on our own.”

“Princess Mya?” Gendry raised his head.

“Mya Baratheon it is. Your father left her here to be safe with us. She is in the solar with your brother's wife.”

“My what?”

“Lady Roslin.”

“Who is lady Roslin?”

“Your brother got married two months ago. You haven't heard?”

Off cource Arya had heard. Everyone in the Riverlands was talking about the Red Wedding. The Freys and the Boltons betrayed Robb and tried to murder him in his own wedding. What she hadn't imagined was that Robb had kept the wife he got from the Red Wedding. It made no sense to her. She didn't want Roslin Frey as her sister.

Surprisingly the girl was likeable. Roslin Stark a pretty and meek girk. She was still scared but she didn't seem dangerous in any way. She didn't strike Arya as a particurarly intelligent creature. Gendry paid more attention to Mya Baratheon. The resemblance bettween him and his older sister was obvious and not only to Arya who knew the truth about them. Mya also took a liking to him, but Arya feared that she only liked his face and his muscles. She knew she had to tell the truth, but she didn't want to. It was still too dangerous, but she also wanted him to be just hers for a little while longer.

 

That night Gendry ran in her room and locked the door behind him. Arya was almost asleep; she hadn't eaten so much in her entire life. “We have to tell them.”

Arya sat up on her bed. “I know, but you heard those soldiers. Stannis lost to Renly. Their loyalty to the Tullys is not too strong. And you have no army to offer them. I'd be safer to tell it to my father first.” Gendry wasn't even listening.

“My sister came in my room tonight. I had to say that I was unwell and ran out. She has to know as soon as possible.” Arya burst out laughing. “Don't laugh. You didn't see the way she was dressed. I'm not Jaime Lannister.”

“We talked about it.”

“No, we didn't really. You weren't speaking to me after I kissed you.” Arya stopped laughing. Gendry was blushing but he didn't take his eyes off her. She relived the kiss in her mind and recalled herself kissing him back and putting her arms around her neck. She felt the urge to hide under her blanket.

“I'm sorry for that.”

“For kissing me or for not talking to me?”

She turned her back to him and pretended to be sleepy. “I think you should go now.”

“I don't want to go.” Arya remembered that he had drunk quite a bit during dinner. He was not his usual self.

“You have to. How are we going to explain you being here in my bedroom if anyone sees you? They will eventually find out that you are my sister's betrothed.” Instead of going away Gendry came closer to her and sat on the edge of her bed. His eyes were burning her. For the first time in her life Arya wished she was a coward so that she could run away.

“It's not your sister I want...”

“Please, say no more...” But she didn't really want him to stop.

“I can't lie any more now that you've kissed me, now that I know you want me too...”

“No!”

“What's the point of being a King if I can't even have the woman I want?” Gendry was done pretending. He had kept his distance as long as he could. He didn't know Sansa Stark and he didn't want to meet her, he didn't care if she was a beauty or the perfect wife. He had lived all his life doing whatever others told him to do and he had never wanted anything for himself until he met Arya Stark.

“A good King never does what he wants. You have a duty to your people and you have a duty to my father who stood up for you and is still fighting in your name.”

“I didn't ask for any of that. I didn't ask for a throne or some pretty lady as my Queen. The only thing I want is you!”

“Stop yelling!” She tried to push him off her bed. “You need to leave now.”

“I don't want to leave. And you don't want me to leave. You don't want to hand me over to your sister.”

Arya gulped and whispered. “I want Sansa to be the Queen.”

“But you don't want me to take her to bed.”

“...You have to.”

“Why? Would it be so bad if I went to your father and told him that I want you? The Queen would still be from House Stark!”

“But Sansa is the oldest and she is unmarried. It would be a great insult to her. People would say that I stole her betrothed because I wanted the throne for myself or that there is something wrong with her. She would be laughed at. She would be humiliated. My father would never be able to forgive us.”

She was probably trying to persuade herself more than him. A voice in her head was screaming that Sansa only wanted the Hound and she wouldn't even want to be his Queen. Then she heard another voice in her head that sounded more like her mother.

_Family, Duty, Honor._

She was in Lady Catelyn's childhood home. Gendry was with her and she was in love with him. His face was awfully close to hers. His eyes were full of lust and they were begging her to change her mind. The door was locked. Nobody would know. Arya closed her eyes.

Gendry kissed her with so much force that he threw her back on her pillows. His lips were chapped from the cold and she wanted to lick and suck them until they were bruised. His hands were big and calloused from all the hammering but they felt soft and gentle against her heated skin. His body felt hard and heavy on top of her but she put her arms around him to press him closer to her.

Family was forgotten.

Duty was forgotten.

Honor was forgotten.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! See you again soon...


	10. To the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! New chapter here! Trying to complete this between vacation and going back to work was a nightmare. Still I'm kinda happy with the result.  
> Enjoy!

**Jon**

 

The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch was happy. He held a letter in his hands from his brother that informed him that Bran and Rickon were alive and well in King's Landing with the dwarf Tyrion Lannister. He had always liked the man. Sansa and his father were with Robb. The twins were sleeping peacefully in front of him. Arya was the only one they had lost. Still Jon was certain that his little sister was alive. She was tougher than Bran or Rickon.

Yet his happiness was't going to last. It never did. Soon enough Stannis Baratheon arrived on the Wall bringing with him young King Edric Baratheon and a Red Witch. The Night's Watch obeyed no King. Yet they couldn't turn away Stannis's men with the Others outside the Wall and a war happening in the Seven Kingdoms.

Stannis was a just man; everybody said so. But he was definitely unpleasant. His wife was worse, always demading stuff and looking down on everyone. Their little daughter was shy and scared. King Edric was still a boy, no older than fourteen years old and very meek and unsure about himself. The crown looked funny on his head. The only one Jon was truly afraid of was the Red Witch Melisandre. He watched terrified as she burnt men alive.

Hospitality was not what the Wall was known for, but Jon did his best. His father wrote him a letter about Stannis and the new King and Jon offered them House Stark's support in their war for the Iron Throne. Soon Stannis took over the running of the Wall and started ordering Jon and his men around. He completely ignored Tommen and Myrcella, who were once his brother's children and kept to the company of ser Davos and his Red Witch.

That night Jon was again summoned to the King and he had again to explain to Stannis that the Brothers of the Night's Watch could not fight for King Edric. He was tired.

“And you, lord Commander? King Edric and you are soon to be brothers as he will take your sister Sansa his Queen. Where do your loyalties lie?”

“You know very well that I abandoned my house and family when I took my vows. I love my sister and I want King Edric to prevail, but I can't abandon the Wall. You know what is coming from the North. But my father is in Deepwood Motte with his bannermen and he will fight for you.”

“Their numbers are small and the winter is harsh in the North.” Jon felt the need to scream. Stannis was impossible to deal with. Nothing would change his mind.

“They are all you have.”

“So you're sending us away from the Wall after we took care of the wildlings for you.”

“No, my lord...”

“You have no reason to argue.” Jon was scared by the witch's voice coming from the shadows. “Lord Eddard is bringing his men here soon enough. He will be here within a fortnight.”

“Why would my father come to the Wall, when the Boltons are trying to steal the North?”

“You'll see. First you need to send word to Jamie Lannister. It's very important that he returns at once. Soon enough he will be Tywin's heir again and they won't let him leave King's Landing. You need to hurry.”

“How do you know?”

“Hurry up, Jon Snow.”

 

**Tyrion**

 

A plan had started to form in his mind as soon as Jamie announced that he had to go back to the Wall. His face looked like shit but the inside of his head still worked. He knew what he had to do. That was if Renly let them be.

“Why would you want to go back to the Wall? You are a free man.”

“You haven't seen what lives beyond the Wall. We should all be there fighting the Others. It won't matter who sits in the Iron Throne if the Wall is breached.” Nobody was listening.

“Jamie, stop this nonsense!” Tyrion couldn't tell if their father wanted Jamie there or gone. His wife would give birth any day now and that would totally change the dynamics in the House Lannister.

“Father, if I'm a free man you can't stop me from returning there.”

Littlefinger whispered something in Renly's ear. That was never a good sign. Renly stood up. “Maybe there is a real threat far north and I have to protect the realm. Ser Jaime will return there and I will send with you as many convicted men I have to take the black and also one of my most loyal knights to see what is really going on beyond the Wall. We won't leave the Wall in the hands of Ned Stark's bastard.

 

“So you want to go back to wasting your life in the Wall.”

“I'm not wasting my life, father. I am needed there. And I took a vow.”

Tywin didn't even bother looking at his eldest son. “You are a constant disappointment, Jamie.”

Tyrion waited till his father was gone and then laughed. “At least he expected something good from you.”

Jamie looked at his little brother, who was his most beloved family member. “You know, little brother, I didn't expect you to be this happy when you found out I was leaving again. I'm a little hurt. I missed you greatly when I was in the North.”

Tyrion smiled but his scarred face looked sad. “You know you are my only family. But I have a job for you to do and I couldn't tell you in front of father or that giant lady knight. For the past three months I'm hiding two boys in my house. They pretend to be servants but in truth they are noble sons of a high northern lord that you, I and most of all our sister know very well. I'm sure you know which lord I'm talking about. I need you to take the boys to the North with you.”

“I'm not sure I can. You heard the 'King'. A knight will come with me.”

“They are very smart. They can pass as orphans. You'll tell the knight that they stole something and they were sentenced to take the black.”

“They're too young.”

“Nobody will pay attention to them. Come on, brother! Maybe their father will come to like you if you take his sons to him.”

“Their father will like the Stranger better than me.”

“Indeed. The Stranger hasn't lied with his wife.”

 

 

Saying goodbye to his brother was harder that Tyrion thought. Jamie was in a bad mood and having to look after two kids in the long journey to the Wall was not something he looked forward to. The only thing that he seemed to be pleased about was the fact that the knight Renly had sent with him was the same tall woman who had protected him before.

She was less pleased.

“So, your beloved King sent you to the end of the world with me? I don't think he loves you as much as you love him...”

“Unlike you, I have vowed to serve my King and my word means something.” Her hand found her sword. “I will go wherever my King commands me to go even if have to travel with _you._ ”

Tyrion couldn't help but laugh. “It's refreshing to see you despised by women for once, brother.”

“I wouldn't call that wench a woman.” Lady Brienne blushed but ignored him.

Tyrion left them alone and turned to the children. He had dressed Bran and Rickon in plain warm clothes and their hair had grown a lot, so they looked nothing like they did before, not that Brienne knew them then to recognise them now. Unfortunatelly they were the youngest in a group that consisted mainly of murderers and rapists and were to take the black. Bran was only fourteen and Rickon even younger and they looked their age. At least they looked determined to make it north.

“I wish there was some other way for you two to go home. If you meet any member of your family in your way to the Wall, Jaime will let you go with them. If not, Jon Snow is the Lord Commander in Castle Black now. You'll be safe with him.”

Rickon nodded and hugged him. He was already taller than him. Bran's eyes were wet as he offered his hand. “We'll never forget what you did for us.”

“Hush! That woman belongs in Renly's Rainbow Guard. My brother is risking his life by taking you with him.”

“You have risked your life by hiding us all this time. I'll tell father and your sister everything. The North remembers.”

 

**Sansa**

 

She was tired. She didn't understand what was going on and she didn't like what she understood. She wished Sandor was here with her. She was ashamed but she wished Edric Baratheon had died in the Blackwater. But he was alive and he was in Castle Black.

“...Ramsay Snow stands between us and Renly.”

“Ramsay is only our first problem. Then we have Lannisters and Tyrells and maybe even the Knights of the Vale.”

“We still don't know how many men Stannis has brought.”

“They can't be too many...”

“Then maybe the wildlings...”

“No!”

The same conversation had been going on and on for days. Mormonts and Manderlys and Umbers and so many others had arrived in Deepwood Motte and they got louder and louder. Sansa wanted to be alone for once.

“The first thing we need to do is take lady Sansa to the Wall to marry the King.” Sansa almost jumbed from her seat. “We can't go to Winterfell with Ramsay wanting the girl for himself.”

“If we go to the Wall we leave the North to Ramsay.”

Robb stood up. “My lords, I don't know if you or my father agree, but I too believe that Castle Black is where we're supposed to be right now. You all have heard the stories. I thought they were tales for babes, but my brother Jon confirms that the Others are real and they are coming to us. Shouldn't we protect the Wall first?”

Lord Eddard was silent but his wife spoke. “And what about Renly? Will he be left alone to rule in King's Landing as we head north?”

Robb shook his head. “Renly is not important when the winter is upon us. After the winter passes we'll deal with the Usurper. Sansa will be King Edric's Queen and the next King will come from House Stark.”

The lords cheered. Robb smiled. Father relaxed in his chair. Sansa wanted to run. She knew that it would happen sooner or later. Even if it wasn't Edric Baratheon, it would have been some other lord. Maybe he was a good man, nothing like his fat drunk father. And he was still a boy, younger even than herself. She had nothing to fear.

Only she didn't want to be anyone's wife but Sandor's. She only had dared to dream that her father would come to like him and give him Sansa's hand in marriage. Maybe even give them a house, so they could live there with their children safe and happy forever. But it was a fantasy. Sandor was far away in the Riverlands and even if he was in Deepwood Motte with her, he didn't want to marry.

Her thoughts traveled to Cersei Lannister who lived in King's Landing with her King husband and her lover knight together. Maybe she could understand her stepmother now.

“Do you want to tell your father why you want to go to the Wall so bad?” Cersei's voice woke Sansa up from her dream. All the lords were gone and the Starks were alone in the room. Cersei didn't look happy with Robb.

“...We have to go help Jon.” Robb's ears were redder than his hair.

“We can do that after we have defeated Ramsay Bolton.”

“I thought you would want to see your children alive and well.”

“I do, but not while Ramsay lurks around Winterfell. We can't lose the North again.”

“If we go south to fight Ramsay, we'll eventually have to go through Tyrells and Lannisters and Renly himself. The Wall will fall and we'll lose the North and everything else.”

“You don't know when the Others will attack the Wall. Renly sits in the Iron Throne now.”

“I don't care about the Iron Throne.”

“What do you care about, Robb? Is it something that happens to be in Castle Black?” Sansa could hear the suggestion in Cersei's voice, but she couldn't understand what she meant.

“I care about my brother.”

'I don't think that you're abandoning our people in Ramsay's Boltons hands because of your brother.”

Robb stood up. “You don't care about our people. You don't even care about your children. All you care about is the bloody throne.”

“Maybe you care about my children a little too much.” Ned looked as confused as his daughter, but none of them stopped the argument.

“I'm doing what I think is best!”

“You're doing whatever will bring you closer to the Wall. Look at your sister! She doesn't want to marry Robert's bastard!”

Both Ned and Robb turned to Sansa and she wanted to cry again.

“You don't want to be the Queen?” Sansa shook her head. “Why?”

They were waiting for an answer. Her most beloved people in the world. “You both know why.”

It was Cersei's turn to look confused. She was the only one that didn't know about Sandor. Robb had known for years and he had failed to stop it. Her father found out during the war and he couldn't do anything because he owed Sandor his life. Her brother and her father looked at each other. They didn't know what to do.

 

**Cersei**

 

“What was going on in there? Did something happen between you and Robb while I was in King's Landing?”

What was she supposed to say? Ned could never know about Robb and Myrcella. She returned the question. “I could ask you the same thing. Did something happen to Sansa in the city? Does she have a crush that I know not of?”

Ned turned his back to her while he removed his clothes. “Sansa will be fine. She knows she has to marry the King.”

“She doesn't seem to know. Can you help me with my laces?” She quite liked having Ned undress her every night, but she didn't want him to know. “How long will I have to do without a maid?”

Ned chuckled behind her back. “Since we are at war, we all have to make some sacrifices, wife.” He unlaced the dress very quickly and pulled it up, so Cersei was left only with her smallclothes. She knew he liked a little bit of a show, so she walked to the bed like that as slow as she could manage. Ned removed the rest of his clothes.

“You won't tell me who is Sansa's knight in a shining armor?”

“Not my secret to tell. Will you tell me why you are so against going to the Wall?”

“That's very easy. I want to go to King's Landing and the Wall is the other way.”

“So it has nothing to do with your brother?”

Cersei sighed and she covered herself with the furs as if she wanted to punish him. “What about my brother?”

“He will be in Castle Black. You haven't seen him in more than five years. Maybe you don't want to wake up old feelings.”

“Be careful, lord Stark. If anybody heard you they might think that you're jealous of your wife.” Ned shook his shoulders and got inside the furs. Immediately his hands found her body and sneaked in her smallclothes. Cersei pushed them away and boldly climbed on top of her husband. “Are you jealous?”

Ned's hands came to rest on her hips and she felt his hardness between her buttocks. “Let's just say that I have no desire to talk about the Kingslayer when you look like that and I went without a woman for more than a year.”

“You were the one who brought Jamie up. I never talk about him.”

“But you think of him.”

She really didn't. At least not very often. And definitely not when she was in the presence of Ned Stark's erection. But she didn't want him to know. “That's my business.”

“Really?” He almost violenly rolled her over and then turned her around. Cersei got comfortable as he ripped her smallclothes from her bottom and postioned himself behind her. “Where do you want it? Front or back?”

She couldn't decide. Her cunt was already dripping while her ass hadn't been used in a year and she knew she wan't getting much preparation that night. Still she had missed it a lot. In the end fear won. “Cunt first.”

“Your wish is my commant.” She couldn't help but scream when she felt his entire length go inside her in the first thrust. He didn't go easy on her and she didn't want him to; she knew why she had made him jealous. Ned ravished her insides hard and deep making her scream louder and louder. She knew that the entire castle could hear them but she didn't care. She had heard lady Glover again and again and she wanted to give them a run for their money.

She kept screaming all night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be full of meetings in the Wall. Are you ready?


	11. Obstacles and changes

**Bran**

 

The journey was torture. Jamie Lannister had given them his horse and that gesture didn't go unnoticed by the other men, who had been walking for more than a fortnight. The soldiers didn't say anything but the men that would take the black made their complaints. Of course he and Rickon were the younger ones among them, but the men were murderers and rapists and they were tired and freezing cold. It was lady Brienne who kept them safe.

Bran had taken a liking to the woman. He had even started to like Jaime Lannister and he had not heard anything good for the man from his father. But both of them were nice and even better they were hilarious together. He had spent a fortnight teasing and embarassing her and it was obvious that she was trying hard not to attack him. Rickon found the woman knight amazing.

They couldn't hide their excitement as they were getting closer and closer to home. When they passed the Twins and found themselves in the Neck, Rickon jumped and rolled in the snow of the North. They hadn't been home in a year and a half and they hadn't seen any member of their family in five months. None else apart from the Stark boys seemed happier as the snow grew deeper and the sun weaker.

They found a relatively dry place to camp for the night and they started the fires. Bran made his tent next to Jaime Lannister and the man helped him start a fire. Lady Brienne left them alone for a while.

“Thank the Gods she can't piss in front of us! Are you two alright?”

“Don't worry about us, ser Jaime. Starks are made for the cold.” Rickon said.

“We really want to thank you again. You brought us home.”

“If you have to thank someone, then thank Tyrion. And you're not home yet.”

Bran looked around them before continueing. “How are we going to go home?”

“You're not going yet. I'll take you to Castle Black and then Jon Snow is going to take it from there. After that wench has left us alone.”

“We're not going to pass Winterfell?”

“No, I don't think so. Your father is now an enemy to the crown and Ramsay Bolton is the new Warden of the North. Maybe we'll meet him. Does he know you?”

“No. But he is dangerous. Old Nan used to say that Boltons flay their enemies.”

“He is supposed to be Renly's man.”

“Boltons are not to be trusted. They're loyal to nobody.”

Lady Brienne of Tarth emerged from the trees and approached them. Jaime Lannister sat down by the fire and she sat too, as far away from him as possible. The men behind them whispered but kept their distance. During the first days of their journey to the North, a man had attacked Brienne and tried to rape her. Before ser Jaime could even reach his sword, the woman had pinned him down and broken his jaw. That led the convicted men to hate the woman that was stronger than them.

Bran and Rickon felt more or less safe. Nobody cared to know more about their past and Brienne was very nice and protective of them. It was very exciting to watch her and Jaime train together and fighting each other.The Neck was their entrance to the North, but it was a dangerous place. The Kingsroad was snowed deep and the horses had trouble crossing it. The swamps were worse but Bran wasn't afraid of the crannogmen, not that they saw any.

Unfortunatelly soon enough they encountered Boltons.

They were fucked. Roose Bolton was a brilliant stratedist while his son was a vile and fearsome creature and he was the one that held Moat Cailin, their only way North. Ser Jaime came forward and tried to secure passage, after all the Boltons were Lannister allies, but he was disappointed. Roose was the reasonable one and he was prisoner in Riverrun. Ramsay Bolton had no intention to let more men join the Night's Watch and Jon Snow. It was the first time they heard that Stannis had gone to Castle Black after the Battle of the Blackwater.

If they hadn't had Jaime Lannister with them they would already be dead.

Bran knew very well that the only other way to the North was through the swamps where only the crannogmen could find their way. He was certain that Howland Reed would help them, but no outsider could find Greywater Watch, the castle that moved.

Rickon wanted to go through the swamps anyway. They were so close to home they could smell it. Bran told ser Jaime. Brienne of Tarth started wondering how the orphan boys had so much knowledge of the North and its people.

 

**Gendry**

 

For the first time in the past months he wanted to scream that he was the King. He actually wanted to be the King for once. They were keeping him away from Arya. Her uncles preferred her to be in the company of Princess Mya Baratheon and Lady Roslin Stark rather than running around with a nameless young blacksmith. Gendry was just walking aimlessly around Riverrun hoping that he would encounter Arya by mistake.

His nights were also disappointing. After the first night after their arrival Edmure Tully had placed two guards outside Arya's room and they were under strict orders not to allow anyone in. He could only imagine that the situation was as frustrating to Arya as it was for him, but he had only laid eyes on her during meal times and from a distance. She hadn't tried to contact him.

Gendry started to worry that Arya was avoiding him because she had regretted what happened between them and he was growing desperate. Deep inside he realized that he had done a terrible thing, spoiling a lady of noble birth, but he couldn't bring himself to feel guilt. In fact most of his frustration came from the lack of opportunity to spoil Arya even more.

He hadn't slept since that night. His mind was full of Arya. He saw her naked form writhing under him every time he blinked. He heard her ragged breath when nobody was talking to him. His need was eating him alive. How was he expected not to do that to her again? He had found pleasure that he didn't know existed. Arya had surrendered to him her lips, her silky skin, her soft breasts, the wet heat between her legs. Everything was his to caress and lick and bite and spill his seed on. He had lost count on how many times he had spent inside her and the only thing he wished for was to do it once more.

_I'm the King dammit! I can go to Edmure Tully and order him to hand her to me right now! I can claim her as my wife anytime I want!_

His thoughts were getting dangerous. He knew that his situation was far from optimistic. A King that holds no lands and commands no armies is not really respected or feared by anyone. His only supporter that he knew of was Eddard Stark and he was too far away from him to help him. Not to mention that the King in question had defiled his beloved daughter and shamed his family.

“Hey, boy!” Gendry turned his head and saw the scary giant named Sandor Clegane calling him. The man as usual was drinking alone and scaring everyone around him. “It's Brenn Waters, right?”

“Yes, m' lord.”

“I'm no lord, boy.” The infamous Hound was taller than Gendry and broader, and the scars on the side of his face made him look terrifying. Gendry himself had no fighting experience. He had no doubt that the man could cut him in half without even standing up from his seat. “Why are you still here.”

“I'm waiting for lord Eddard Stark to come back from the North. I have to deliver lady Arya to him.”

“Are you expecting some reward for saving her from Renly?” The man's eyes suggested that he knew more than he said and was mocking him.

“Don't mind if I do.”

“But, you see, I've known the wolf girl for years and I have been training her in King's Landing. I would more easily believe that she saved you and carried you like a princess all the way up here.”

“We... saved each other more likely.”

The hound laughed while he was drinking, causing to cough and spit the wine. “And because you spend some nights with her, you think that Ned Stark will give you his precious lady daughter and you'll live happily ever after?”

 _Is it that obvious?_ “Of course not! I...”

“You're an idiot, boy. You will forget that girl if you know what's good for you.”

“Easier said than done.” He didn't mean to say that. Arya had specifically warned him that the Hound was the last man that should find out his true identity.

Sandor Clegane sighed and poured more wine in his cup. “Yeah, I know.”

 

 

**Ned**

 

“Father!” He hadn't seen his son in five years. He fought back his tears when Jon ran into his arms and then Robb and Sansa's. Sansa cried freely. Ned's thoughts as usual travelled to Lyanna. The boy looked like a younger version of him, but he still seemed like he had aged a century. The Wall did that to men.

Cersei had her own children to hug. Tommen and Myrcella also looked older. They were children no more. Ned hugged them like a father and he found that he had missed those sweet golden cubs. Sansa and Robb also seemed genuinely happy to see them. Joffrey only hugged his mother.

Jon then brought over the twins. Ned hadn't seen them since they were a few days old and now they were walking and making sounds that sounded like words. Ned would bet his life that they looked exactly like Cersei and Jaime did when they were babies. Cersei didn't cry but she couldn't stop laughing.

He didn't see the Kingslayer around. A little ashamed he hoped that the man was dead.

They stayed out there by the gate until everyone's teeth were chattering.

Stannis was waiting inside with his people. Ned saw his wife Selyce and his little scarred daughter, the Onion Knight and the notorious Red Witch among other people he didn't recognize. Finally he noticed the boy that was sitting in the back with the thin golden crown on his head.

Immediately he walked to the boy and bowed with respect “My King!” His family mimicked his gesture.

“Rise, lord Stark. Thank you for coming to our aid. Your loyalty will be rewarded.” His voice was unsure and it was obvious that he had been instructed on what to say. Ned knew that king Edric couldn't be more that fifteen years old and he had been raised by a strict and solemn uncle as a bastard.

“It's an honour to have you in the North even in these circumstances. May I introduce my wife Cersei, my son and heir Robb and my daughter Sansa.” The boy King smiled uneasily and kept his eyes fixated on his betrothed. He obviously liked what he saw. Sansa smiled and curtsied. Ned wanted her to like him so much. His appearance at least should be pleasing; the boy had inherited a lot of Robert's charm and with his black hair and eyes he was handsome enough.

_Compared to the Hound he looks like Prince Charming._

The courtesies lasted for a little while longer. It was awkward between Stannis and Cersei; they were brother and sister the last time they had met. Selyce was unpleasant enough and the children were mostly shy, but the whole business went better than expected.

The rest of the day went by with every lord from the North and the Stormlands sharing detailed stories about their battles and everything they had been doing since the war started. After hearing the same stories again and again from different points of view, Ned was exhausted. His little Joanna was sleeping in his arms as he ate with only one hand and he just wanted to go to bed, but he had no such luck. After everyone had supper most of the lords were asked to go, so the real work could start. The King, Stannis, Davos and the Red Witch were left to talk with Ned , Cersei, Robb, Jon and Sansa.

“We have no more ships. We'll have to go to King's Landing through the Kingsroad. First we fight the Boltons and then we march to King's Landing with the Tully bannermen and the Knights of the Vale.”

“We don't have the Knights of the Vale, unless you want to reason with Littlefinger. And he has already betrayed me once.”

“The Lord of Light showed me the birds coming to your aid, Ned Stark. They trust you and they have no love for Petyr Baelish.” It was not the first time that Melisandre was scaring him. He didn't know what to answer. He desperatelly wanted to be alone with Jon and learn what he knew about the odd couple.

Stannis never doubted her. “First the King needs to marry his Queen.” Silence was made. “The King's sister is in Riverrun and she is unmarried. The King is in need of an heir.” Ned couldn't bear to look at Sansa. She was pale and trembling. The Red Witch hadn't taken her eyes from her.

Edric seemed equally embarassed. He obviously didn't know much about women or marriage. Ned bowed to him again. “It would be an honour for my house.”

“It's what Robert wanted for his son and the realm.” Ned really wanted to postpone that conversation.

“The girl will need to marry too.” Ser Davos commented.

Stannis nodded. “We'll see to that when we reach the Riverlands. Doran Martell has two boys and Dorne has not declared for me or Renly.”

“It's a fine match, but Princess Arianne will rule Dorne. The best would be Willas Tyrell. It's a shame they married Margaery to Renly. Mace Tyrell is the second strongest man in Westeros.”

Cersei stood up. “And my father is the strongest one.”

Everybody looked at her. Davos blinked. “You mean to marry Princess Mya to... the Imp?”

“Of course not. I wouldn't make such a match for my worst enemy.” Cersei's eyes were filled with a mad fire. Ned was almost scared to find out what his wife meant. “But marrying the King to Sansa would be a huge waste, since you already have the support of the Starks.”

“It was Robert's last wish that his son marry Ned Stark's daughter. The King himself betrothed this couple.” Stannis said confused but the Red Witch smiled.

“But... I was betrothed to the older brother!” Everyone's heads turned to Sansa. Ned saw in front of him a young woman that was not his timid and shy little girl, but a strong and determined individual. He knew that it was the Hound's love that had changed her and he almost felt guilty to have left the man behind in the Riverlands. “The blacksmith whose name was Gendry was my intended by King Robert's wish. King Edric doesn't have to marry me!”

Stannis looked like someone had just slapped him. Cersei on the other hand was delighted. “Exactly what I was thinking. King Edric should marry in a powerful family who hasn't already declared for him.”

King Edric didn't even open his mouth. Ned wondered if Stannis had allowed the boy to make the slightest decision by himself. Stannis was getting angry. “What do you suggest? Margaery Tyrell is married to Renly and possibly barren. Arianne Martell?”

“Neither I nor you believe that the Martells will fight for anyone named Baratheon while Oberyn Martell lives and breathes in this world.” Cersei was gloating. Ned in an instant realised where she was going and sat back in his chair. He could not win with that woman. “But my father would come to our side if Myrcella was King Edric's Queen.”

Stannis's eyes and mouth went wide open. Davos gulped. Robb's cup fell from his hand. “What?”

“Mycella is Tywin Lannister's only grandaughter...”

“And she is a bastard. She is worse than a bastard, she is born of incest! And everyone knows her story, they knew her when she was a princess and they know why she isn't a princess any more.” Now Stannis was enraged. He was nothing if not a just man and Ned knew that he regretted not having punished Cersei and her children as harshly as he should.

His wife didn't seem at all offended. She was familiar with Stannis and she obviously had expected his reaction. “The King can legitimize bastards.”

“The King won't legitimize the bastards that falsely claimed to be his father's heirs.”

“I did that, not my children. And they would be Jaime Lannister's heirs, not Robert's.”

Ned wondered not for the first time that day where the Kingslayer was. He didn't want to ask Jon in front of Stannis though. Cersei didn't seem to be looking for her twin and it was logical given what she had been planning.

Stannis hissed. “It will never happen. I will not reward your treason to the crown, whore.”

Ned stood up. “This is my wife you're talking to, Stannis.”

“You will call me lord Hand, lord Stark.”

“Don't insult my wife again, lord Hand. We're at war with your own brother. I think it serves no purpose to talk about the past.”

Melisandre pulled Stannis back by his hand. “It's true. What's happened happened. It would make a difference in this war if the lions fought for us.”

“Exactly.” Cersei smiled again. “My father is not getting much out of his alliance with Renly. If the Queen was of his blood once again, he would change his mind. Also Myrcella is Ned's stepdaughter and she has ties to the North as well. The future lord of Winterfell is very fond of her and he can speak for her character.”

Everyone turned to look at Robb. The boy hadn't spoken one word all night. Ned thought he looked pale and tense, as if he was in some kind of intense pain. His eyes were stuck to Cersei. “Robb?”

He didn't seem to listen. Stannis walked to the corner he was sitting with his brother. “The girl has lived with you for the past five years. Is she her mother's daughter?”

Robb kept looking at Cersei. His eyes almost seemed pleading. She looked dangerous. “I assure you that lady Myrcella is as kind and virtuous as she is beautiful. Her parentage is irrelevant to her character. A finer lady has never walked this earth.” Ned was worried. Robb sounded like he had difficulty getting the words out of his throat.

“So you would still fight for the King if he was to take her as his queen instead of your own sister?”

“I would gladly die for the queen. I love her no less than I love my sisters.”

Stannis looked first at Melisandre and then at Davos. He was obvioulsy thinking about all the Lannister men and changing his mind. Robb was still looking at Cersei as if he was accusing her of something. She knew something that her husband didn't.

Ned was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He decided to call the meething off himself and send the King to his bed. Edric didn't seem troubled by the change of plans. He probably thought that Myrcella was as pretty as Sansa. Sansa looked happier than she had been in a long time. Robb asked his brother to take him up on the Wall to see the view. Cersei jokingly warned Robb not to jump.

Unaware to them that same night Stannis and Davos prepared the papers for the King to sign the legitimization of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen as Jamie Lannister's sons and daughter.

 

 


	12. White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding that nobody wanted to see. Sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for some reason I decided to make the Wedding Robb's POV. Please don't hate me. I already hate myself. Things will get better eventually.  
> As always the name on bold is the point of view and the italics are direct thoughts of the person in point of view.  
> Don't forget to tell me your opinion!

**Jon**

 

“Stannis? He burns men alive?”

“Yes, father! That woman has made him follow her Fire God and he has declared that he will burn everyone that doesn't follow his God.”

Jon had told his father the story again and again, but Ned couldn't accept the truth about his old friend's brother. Cersei grabbed her husband's hand. “Stannis has forgotten that he is not the King himself.”

Jon chuckled bitterly. “I don't think that King has any choice on the matter or any other matter. Stannis and the Red Witch make all the decisions and only ser Davos can hold them back from total ruin.”

“Stannis has forgotten that Robert's last wish was for you to be his son's Hand, Ned.” Ned shook his head.

“I don't want to be the Hand of the King again. I don't want to live the rest of my life in King's Landing.”

“You must. Myrcella will marry the King tomorrow afternoon. We won't abandon her in King's Landing with Stannis and that mad woman.”

“We are getting ahead of ourselves. We haven't even won the war yet. I'm not entirely sure that your father will declare for Edric even if he marries Myrcella.”

“You mean for Stannis. He will rule and we all know it.”

Of course Cersei was right. Jon had started wondering if Renly would be a better fit for the Iron Throne. Ned shook his head. “Edric won't be a child forever.”

“So you mean to win the Iron Throne for him and then go back to Winterfell just like you did with Robert.”

“We don't have to think about that for a long time. It's a long way to King's Landing.” Ned turned to his son. “Robb, are you alright? You haven't said anything.”

Robb didn't look alright. His skin had a weird grey and yellow colour and there were dark circles around his eyes. Jon thought that he looked sick and tired and much older than his twenty years.

Cersei stood up. “We are to dine with the King. There is a wedding tomorrow. Robb doesn't have to come. Go to your room and have some sleep.” She grabbed Ned's hand and pulled him to the door. Robb didn't even move. He looked angry with her.

Jon sighed and sat down. He had been looking forward for some alone time with his brother. After pouring ale in two cups he offered one to Robb, who took it and emptied it in one go. “I know what's wrong with you.” Robb looked up confused. “After Tommen and Myrcella arrived here with the twins, she ran a high fever for three days. Maester Aemon took care of her and he told me that she kept mumbling 'Robb, Robb' in her sleep. He remembered that it was my brother's name.” Robb smiled bitterly.

“After you took the black and came here, I kept thinking about you and when we were going to meet again and what we would be like. I never thought that we'd be two idiots with our hearts broken.” Jon chuckled.

“You won't believe me, but I was worse than you after Ygritte died. But time passed and the war came and now I barely think of her any more and my pain comes from other things and not her loss.”

“She is gone, Jon. It's different for me. Myrcella is just a few doors down and tomorrow I get to watch her being bedded by another man.”

“You can skip that. Nobody will notice.”

“Still she'll have to go south with him and I'll be in Winterfell with Roslin Frey.” Jon didn't ask why Robb was keeping that marriage. His sense of duty was even greater than Robb's.

“I don't envy you.”

“I never meant for this to happen, I swear. I tried hard to see her like a little sister before I took her to bed. If father finds out that I have dishonored our family, he is going to be so disappointed, but I can't bring myself to care. All I can think about is running away with her.”

“Stannis is not a man to cross.”

“I know.”

Jon's mind traveled to Ygritte. “Tonight... I know it's stupid and dangerous, but you can say your goodbyes. I've put her in a secluded room to be away from the men. I doubt that she will sleep tonight. She looked more like she was going to be beheaded than married tomorrow.”

“If anyone sees...”

“I'll stand guard in the corridor. What are brothers for?”

 

**Myrcella**

 

She was colder that she had ever been in her life and yet she had no strength to stand up and throw some wood in the fire. She felt like she was a hundred years old and not a fifteen year old blooming bride. _If I'm lucky I'll die in my sleep tonight._

The honor of her house was in her hands. If she could become a decent queen, maybe her mother and uncle's shame would be forgotten. The fate of the Seven Kingdoms was also in her hands. The war would end a lot faster if her grandfather declared for Edric and the Starks. She had already decided to do whatever they told her to do and never look back.

Still she couldn't help but imagine her future in horor. She was doomed to fifty years of duty in King's Landing raising Edric Baratheon's children while Robb would be in Winterfell with his wife and children. She could only look forward to maybe seeing him once or twice after the war was over.

The tears weren't coming anymore. Maybe she had cried so much for Robb already, that her eyes couldn't shed one more little drop. At least she didn't care enough for King Edric to cry for him. The day of Robb's wedding was still fresh I her memory and filled with tears. What was Robb thinking when he bedded Roslin Frey? Maybe she could think of the same thing as the King would take her the next night.

Her mother had instructed her to play the shy and scared virgin for the King, and recall what her first time was really like, but she couldn't. Her first time was so wonderful that she had hardly noticed the blood and the slight pain. She had been lucky in that way. And now she had to pay for it.

_Are the Gods punishing me for my sinful bliss? Are they blaiming the bastard of incest for seducing the honorable lord of Winterfell? I don't care for their punishment. If I could go back in time, I would spread my legs for him again and again. At least I go into this marriage having known true love._

Myrcella amost missed the light knocking on the door for being lost in her thoughts. For a second she feared that it would be her mother with more advice for her wedding, but she knew who it was in her heart.

“Go away.”

“I only want to see you for a moment.” The door was bolted. He couldn't get in unless she opened it for him.

“I don't want to see you, Robb.”

“That's not true.” Gods knew he was right. But if she saw him tonight, she wouldn't be able to marry tomorrow. And Tywin Lannister would not come to their side. And Robb could be killed in the war because of her.

“You'll see me tomorrow.”

She heard his fist hitting the door. “I won't be able to kiss you tomorrow.” Myrcella practically ran to the door. Her hand found the bolt. Robb was on the other side, only inches away from her.

“I'm getting married on the morrow. And your own wife waits for you in the South. Go kiss her.”

“Myrcella, please. After you're the Queen, I'll never see you alone again in my entire life.”

Turns out she still had some tears left and they escaped her eyes. A little voice in her head ordered her to unbolt the door, let him in and keep him in there until her mother came to dress her. Nobody would have to know that she had spent her last night of freedom in his arms.

But... she had no moon tea there. Maester Luwin was dead. There were no women in the wall so she doubted that Maester Aemon would have any. Would she risk a child? What if it was born with red hair? What if she and Robb followed in Cersei and Jaime's footsteps?

“Myrcella? Please...”

He was begging her and she couldn't stand it. She was dying to see him if only for a single night. She didn't care if it was right or not. The consequenses didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the kiss that Robb had promised her.

She touched the bolt again, but before she could move it, a voice came from the other side of the door. “Somebody is coming.”

It sounded like Jon Snow. Myrcella heard two pairs of feet running away from her door. Her tears blurred her vision.

 

**Robb**

 

Both Jon and Cersei kept looking at him. Jon's eyes were filled with concern while Cersei's were almost threatening. Their worries were useless; Robb was calm. He didn't feel anything but numbness.

It was snowing in the Godswood, but the sun was up. Everyone was covered in thick furs as the waited for the bride. It was a beautiful day for a wedding. The Lords were in a good mood, looking forward to the celebration afterwards. King Edric was anxiously waiting for his bride. His uncle stood behind him and whispered in his ear. They would probably prefer a sept, but there was none in the Wall.

Robb stood between Jon and Sansa. The snow kept falling on them, but he didn't feel cold. His blood was boiling.

All conversation ceased the moment Ned Stark appeared walking Myrcella to her groom below the Heart Tree. He looked proud as if he was walking one of his own daughters. He shot a glance at Sansa, but she looked happier even than Cersei. Ned smiled but nobody was looking at him.

Myrcella was as pretty as the sun. Of course they couldn't make her a proper wedding dress in Castle Black in two days, but Cersei had overdone herself and put Myrcella in one of her finest gowns which she altered to fit the girls figure and decorated as much as possible. It was red, which wasn't a traditional wedding color, but nobody cared. The girl's golden curls fell down to her waist and flowed in the wind. Her skin was as white as the snow and made her green eyes and red lips glow even brighter.

If anyone was thinking about her parentage, they forgot as soon as they saw her walking in the snow. To Robb she had never looked more beautiful. Edric obviously agreed; his chin dropped as she approached him. They were a beautiful couple. They stood at the same height, both young and beautiful. The King took her hand from Ned and Robb's hand found his sword's hilt. Myrcella sneaked a glimpse of him, blushing when their eyes met.

Her face was expressionless, as if all that was happening to someone else. Robb could imagine that her head was filled with her sense of duty, as was his when he got married in the Twins a lifetime ago. That day he was thinking about his father and his siblings and all the men that followed him to the war. Myrcella had her own family to think about. He was truly hoping that she, unlike himself, had managed to get him out of her head.

Everything inside him screamed from the pain. He wanted to ran below the Heart Tree and cut them all, Edric, Stannis and their bannermen and steal her for himself like a wildling. His mother's voice filled his head with 'Family, duty, honor' a thousand times and a thousand times over. His family had a duty to this King and they were nothing if not honorable. Lady Catelyn was joined in his head by his father, his brothers and sisters, Tommen and Cersei, all his faithful bannermen and at last by Roslin Frey, waiting for him in Riverrun.

King Edric removed the red maiden cloak of Myrcella's shoulders and cloaked her with his green colors. Then she kneeled on the snow and he carefully placed a small golden crown on her head. His queen stood up and he leaned towards her and kissed her. It was an awkward touching of lips between two strangers but Robb felt the blood boil in his veins. Everyone was busy cheering for the new queen, so they didn't notice his distress. Sansa on his side was the happiest of them all.

 

 

The celebration was unfit to a royal wedding, even if it was the best the Night's Watch could do. The food was awful, the ale disgusting and the only women there were too highborn to dance with all the men. Still everyone was in a good mood expecting the bedding and an end to the war.

Robb feared that bedding like nothing else. He didn't want to see. As much as he wanted to run out of that room, his legs weren't moving. Myrcella looked as beautiful as he had ever seen her and he didn't want to leave her there. She had been lucky not to be in the Twins.

King Edric might have been even more scared than him. The boy had not seen yet fifteen namedays and he had clearly never been with a woman. Myrcella was barely older than him, but Robb knew that she was far more experienced. His anxiety was obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes. So the bride hadn't opened her mouth to eat or drink anything, while the groom had had more than his fair share of ale and he didn't look so steady on his feet.

When Stannis called for the bedding the King was practically carried to his bedroom by his guards and Myrcella was quickly lost in a sea of men that all tried to touch her. Robb saw his father near her and felt a little bit better, but Ned Stark was one man and the soldiers had gone too long without a woman. Stannis didn't seem to mind that the bedding lasted more than usual or that the Queen was delivered to her husband naked and crying. When Robb finally decided to stand up, Cersei grabbed him by his forearm and held him back. He stood there in horrid agony until Myrcella was inside the bedroom and the door was closed.

Everyone returned to their seat to drink some more, except Robb who helplessly remained in the corridor staring at the closed door. “Let's go, Robb.” Cersei tried to pull him back to the feast. He was so angry that he almost stroke her.

“Let the boy stand guard; Everyone else is drunk.” Stannis suggested in his usual manner. Cersei didn't like than one bit, but what could she say to Stannis? She shot Robb a warning glare and followed her husband back to the feast, leaving Robb alone to stare at a door and imagine what was happening inside.

There were no sounds coming from the bedroom and Robb didn't want to stick his ear to the door, so he just stood there like an idiot for what seemed like ages. The time wasn't his friend and neither was the silence; it made him consider running inside and killing the King or putting his sword through his own chest.

Every second that passed seemed like a century. His head was filled with images of Myrcella and that handsome young boy together naked, finally falling in love with each other. He wished that it was true, that she could really be happy with him, but he didn't really want that. He was a selfish bastard and he wanted her all to himself. His hand found that door knob.

Only fifteen minutes had passed but he felt as if he had been tortured for years. Finally the door opened from the other side and he came face to face with Mycella, who clearly hadn't expected to find him there. She wore only her woolen robe and her cheeks were wet from the tears. She froze for a moment and then she ran in his arms and buried her head in his embrace.

“What did the bastard do to you? I don't care if he's the King, I'm going to cut him to pieces.”

She gasped. “No! He didn't do anything bad, that's not why I'm crying.” She whispered and pulled Robb inside and bolted the door. Edric was sleeping naked on the bed, looking sated and slightly snoring. In the sight of his prick, Robb's blood boiled and he reached for his sword again. Myrcella stood between him and the bed. “Can you start the fire again?”

“Sure. We can't let our King catch a cold.” He quickly started a fire as she covered Edric with the furs. “Are you sure he didn't hurt you?”

“No more than you did.” He already knew that her tears were for him and he would be ashamed if he wasn't so angry.

“I'm sorry. Did he...?” Now Mycella was even angrier than him.

“Yes he did it. Don't worry, I'm fine. He was deep in his cups and it only lasted a minute. I barely felt anything.”

Robb felt a little better. “Sorry.”

“Really? You're sorry? Why do I feel that you're accusing me of something, Robb? You're acting as if I betrayed you!”

“I know you had no choice.”

“No, I didn't, but you had a choice. You chose Roslin Frey and you somehow managed to get your prick hard for her. And I don't think that you stayed inside her for less than a minute!”

“At least you only imagine it. Be thankful that you didn't have to watch me get married.” Myrcella didn't have anything to answer to that. She was obviously thinking of what he had to see that night.

Robb slowly walked to her side of the bed, grabbed his small dagger and cut his palm open. His eyes were fixed on hers as his blood dropped on the white sheets and made a small red stain next to Edric Baratheon's sleeping body. “Just to be safe.”

“It was less than a year ago when you spilled my real maidenblood. Do you remember it? In your father's study?”

“I will remember it for the rest of my life.” He really would never forget.

“Did Roslin Frey bleed?”

“I didn't look.”

“Is she pretty?”

“I'm not sure. I can't seem to remember what she looks like.”

Myrcella burried herself in his arms again. “None of us really had a choice, did we?” Robb shook his head and held her closer. “But we're a small price to pay to end that war.”.

“The price doesn't seem small to me.” His eyes found King Edric. Myrcella sighed.

He didn't mean to kiss her, but she raised her head to face him and she was already in his arms, so he didn't think it twice. He sank into her luscious lips that made everyone else disappear until they were alone in the world.

They hadn't been alone together for the past half year. The last time he had made love to her was a chilly night in Riverrun before Walder Frey's letter arrived and he agreed to marry his grandaughter. Two weddings and a bloody war had occurred since that night, but Myrcella's lips still tasted the same.

They went wild after that. Myrcella ripped his tunic off his skin and Robb pushed her on the bed so hard than they almost threw poor Edric on the floor. The boy had thankfully drank too much and he didn't even shift on his sleep as Robb climbed on top of his wife and she pulled his breeches down. He didn't even hear her scream as he entered her in one fast and deep thrust.

If they could think straight on that moment, they would be really ashamed of themselves. The rightful King of Westeros slept peacefully beside them. Robb was faintly aware that her cunt was still wet with Edric's seed, but he didn't care and he couldn't stop, because he had been dying to fuck her ever since he had found out that she was still alive. So he concentrated on her body and her sweet voice and forgot everything else.

He didn't last long that first time. The moment he pulled out, Myrcella grabbed his hand and placed it on her cunt that dripped with seed and he made her finish with his fingers inside her, which caused his own arousal to awake again. Trying to keep her away from Edric, he turned her around with her feet on the floor and he got off the bed, so that he could thrust harder without shaking the bed as much. Two more times he took her like that and then they dropped on the floor and there they made love again in front of the fire, slower and more sensually that last time.

Robb didn't pull out after spending inside her the last time. He let her lie on his chest with his member still inside her and together they tried to catch their breath on the floor. None of them wanted to break the contact and Robb knew that he would be ready to go again in a few minutes, but they weren't alone in the world any more and his head filled with worries.

How much time had passed? Was anyone outside the door now? Could the King remember any of this in the morning? What if he woke up and saw them? Where was his father? Was anybody looking for him? What were they going to do if Myrcella had a baby in nine months?

Thankfully sleep had claimed her and she wasn't thinking about any of those stuff. Robb carried her to the bed and placed her beside her husband while his heart broke in a million pieces. Feeling tired and sad he picked up his clothes and snuck out of the room wthout a sound.

Everything was silent. The feast was over and so was his life.

 

 


	13. Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news about the White Wedding reach King's Landing, Arya makes a decision that she should have made long ago, and Bran meets some people that are going to change his life.

**Tyrion**

 

That particular cold and rainy morning in King's Landing Tyrion was stolen from Shae's warm bed by the Kingsguard and dragged to an emergency Small Council meeting that he had heard nothing about. He desperately tried to clear his head from last night's wine and count the possibilities as he ran behind the much bigger men.

His father was in Harrenhall and the Tullys were staying in Riverrun, so there could have been no battle in the Riverlands. Stannis was still in the Wall with the Starks and he had no more ships and a handful of men. Then there was Dorne; maybe the Martells had decided to join the war at last? He doubted it. Daenerys Targaryen? Was the Mother of Dragons finally reaching them? Maybe the Others that Jaime had talked about?

Tyrion had always trouble containing his imagination. He really had no idea what was going on. When he entered the Small Council room though, he was certain that something truly bad had happened. The King was surrounded by the Queen's family, Mace Tyrell and his sons Loras and Garlan, Queen Margaery and the Queen of Thorns herself. Varys and Pycelle were also there and only Littlefinger was missing, given that he was still in the Vale, fucking Lysa Tully into supporting the King.

“What is the matter, your Grace?”

Renly was upset so Varys stood up. “I just received word from the Wall, my lord.” So there were little birds in the Wall as well. “And congratulations are in order. Your niece Myrcella Hill has been wed to the usurper Edric Storm.”

If anyone was suspicious of Tyrion they changed their mind when they saw his eyes fly open and his chin drop. That thought had never even crossed his mind.

“How on earth did Cersei talk Stannis into that?” The Queen of Thorns chuckled.

“He must be going soft in his old age. Did your father know about that union?”

“I doubt it. But Cersei will let him know soon enough.” _He said that it was a fantasy, so she will gloat about it and we'll never hear the end of it._

“Of cource she will. And Stannis too. Why else would he marry his precious nephew to a bastard born of incest, if not to claim the Lannister army?” All eyes were glued to Tyrion. “What will your father do?”

“He is the one to answer that question.” _If he is thinking straight, he will not miss the opportunity for another Lannister Queen. Stannis must have legitimized Myrcella before putting a crown in her head._

“Tywin has no love for Stannis. And he is loyal to the crown.”Mace said but Renly was not that stupid. Not even Mace Tyrell was that stupid. They all knew that the real usurper was Renly and Edric was a Baratheon and Robert's true heir, so he could legitimise as many bastards as he liked. And even if Renly was the rightful King, Tywin wasn't known for his loyalty.

The Queen of Thorns spoke at last. “The first thing that needs to happen is to summon the Kingslayer back to the city. Write to that knight woman at once and order her to bring him back at once.”

“Why?”

“How long since you had a letter from your father, lord Tyrion? I'm afraid I have more bad news for you. Your father's young wife delivered him a stillborn son. Ser Jaime Lannister is still the heir to Casterly Rock.”

 _My family is full of surprises today._ “Where is Jaime now?” Tyrion turned to Varys.

“We are not sure. The Boltons didn't let them pass Moat Cailin, so they must still be in the Neck looking for some other way North.” _Shit._

Renly wasn't even listening to them. He was probably thinking that the end of his reign was near. Tyrion agreed with him. Stannis was known for his compassion and his brother's punishment for usurping the throne and ordering Robert's bastards dead would most likely be death. The Tyrells should also be thinking that they wouldn't fare well with Stannis ruling the realm.

Tyrion would like to have peace at last, but he didn't want to see his sister regaining her power. Cersei of cource would never leave the young couple in the hands of Stannis. Tyrion expected her to come back to King's Landing grander than the Queen herself and rule herself behind young Edric. He could only hope that she hadn't bewitched her poor husband with her cunt to let her do it.

And what about Tommen and Joffrey? Were they legitimised as well? Were Jaime and Joffrey free to leave the Wall? He wanted to leave the Small Council as soon as possible and have a private conversation with Varys.

The meeting went on for three more hours and it was a sad affair. The Tyrells had not given hope yet and they believed that if they had Jaime and Tyrion in their hands, then Tywin would stay loyal to Renly. Tyrion was not so sure.

Much to his disappointment, Olenna Tyrell followed him when the meeting ended along with her granddaughter. The Tyrells were lucky to have their women, so that someone could think in that family. Tyrion had the highest respect for both of them

“Your sister is proving to be a formidable opponent, lord Tyrion. She isn't good at giving up.”

“No, that's one thing she is really bad at. I am very impressed myself, but I'm sure that Stannis will prove harder to deal with for her.”

“Yes, Stannis is hard to deal for all of us. He has never forgiven our house for fighting against him during Robert's Rebellion. I doubt that he has forgiven her and ser Jaime for cuckolding his late brother. And he will never forgive Renly and everyone that fought for him, including your father.”

“I'm afraid Stannis generally never forgives anyone or anything. He has the reputation of a stern but just lord.”

Margaery held her grandmother tightly. “Then are we all doomed?”

“He hasn't won yet, your grace. And Eddard Stark has the exact opposite reputation. Maybe Edric Storm will follow his example and not his uncle's.”

“And what if he prefers your sister's way?”

“Then nobody could be more doomed than me.”

 

**Arya**

 

“Hey, little wolf!” Arya turned around and saw the Hound and Gendry running to her, much to the guards' disapproval. She was sitting in the solar with princess Mya, Robb's wife Roslin and some other ladies, doing absolutely nothing. “Come with me.”

The guards were persuaded to let her go with the men and the Hound practically shoved in an empty room. “Your sister sent me a letter.”

Arya immediately looked at Gendry and knew that he had understood that something was going on bettween Sandor and Sansa. She took the letter reluctantly. Sansa had filled the letter with declarations of love and promises of her coming south to him, but her first words were about Myrcella's wedding to the King and how she had escaped her betrothal. Arya gulped.

“Great. Everything is settled.” Nothing was settled. Everything was just more complicated. She didn't dare to look towards Gendry.

“They will be coming south soon. The Boltons can't hold them. Do you want to wait here or go to the Twins? I think I'll go meet them there.”

 _The poor dog can't wait another day._ “My uncles won't let me go. And you should stay with me. I'll tell father that you protected me.”

“And what about me? I was the one protecting you.” They both turned and looked at Gendry who was smiling widely.

“The boy is right. Let him get his reward.”

“Oh, I'll take it soon enough. Ser Sandor, shouldn't you answer lady Sansa's letter?”

The Hound grunted and left. As soon as the door was shut behind him Gendry jumped Arya and pressed her against the wall, sticking his lips to hers. Arya pushed him away with all her might.

“What's wrong?”

“Everything is wrong! All my family is fighting for your little brother! Cersei married her daughter to a false King! You're stuck here with nowhere to go and nobody knows who you are!”

“I'm exactly where I want to be!” Arya pushed him farther away.

“You're not thinking straight...” Gendry wasn't thinking at all. His eyes were filled with lust and the more he got to touch her the less Edric Baratheon mattered. It was true that he had never met his brother or his uncle Stannis, so he couldn't bring himself to care about them. He only cared about her in the moment. She was flattered.

Gendry pushed her against the wall again and lifted her up by her butt. “I missed you. I haven't seen you alone since... ” Since the morning he had sneaked out of her room. That was almost a fortnight ago. Arya let him kiss her again. His hardness was poking her on the heated place between her legs.

“No, stop... If they find us...”

“What? Your sister won't want me any more?” Arya pushed him again, the image of Sansa's face clearing her mind.

“She won't have a saying on the matter. She will be your Queen.”

Gendry let her down and walked away, looking angry. “Why are you insisting on this? I'm not stupid! I didn't read that letter, but I saw Clegane's face when he was reading it. Not to mention that your pure maiden sister wrote such a lengthy letter to a notorious man, just to let him know that she didn't have to marry the King any more!”

“Sansa is the finer lady you could ever find! You and I are not really in a place to judge her.” The knowledge that she had lied with her sister's betrothed was weighing had in her conscience. Gendry punched the wall with so much force that Arya thought he would break his hand.

“I don't want to judge her! I don't care if she is fucking Sandor Clegane or any other man or every soldier in your father's army! I don't want her and she doesn't want me either. To be honest I don't even care about the Iron Throne! I don't want the stupid throne if it means that you and I can't be together. All I care about is you!” He was raised as a bastard in Flea Bottom. He didn't have the first clue when it came to strategies and power games between high lords. Arya was barely understanding the concequenses of their relationship herself.

“You can't let your prick do the thinking for you. The well being of the Realm is much more important than my cunt.”

“I don't want your cunt, I want you! All of you! Why should I do what everything else wants me to? I didn't ask anyone to fight for me. Let them fight for Edric all they want. I'll stay by your side as a bastard if I have to.”

“You are the King, whether you want it or not. You have to put the Realm before yourself and your needs. The only thing that matters is putting an end to this war.”

He didn't answer her for a while. He slowly sat in a wooden chair and crossed his arms in front of him. “Do you want to end this war?”

“Of course. Don't you?”

“So that you can go back to your family home?” Arya was taken aback. She hadn't really thought about what was going to happen after the war was over. She painfully imagined that Sansa would be in King's Landing with Gendry and her father, but what about herself? Would she go back to Winterfell with Robb, Bran and Rickon to wait until a highborn lord asked for her hand?

“I don't know.”

“You only know that you don't want to be my wife.”

“No, that's not true. Gendry, don't make me choose between you and my family.” She was going to choose them and he knew it.

Gendry didn't move from his seat. “I won't. As soon as your father gets here, I'm telling him that I want you and not your sister. From what I understand she's going to be thrilled. If they prefer Edric as their King, so be it. I only need you to like me. Please, m'lady, tell me that you want me back.”

Arya walked to his chair and knelt in front of him. “It won't be a easy road.”

“As long as we have each other, we'll survive.”

“Our lives will be much simpler if you marry Sansa. I'm not fit to be a Queen.”

“Too bad. I already fell in love with you.” She couldn't help her smile. “What about you?”

“I gave you all my firsts. How can you doubt that I love you?”

“I don't doubt it. I just want seconds.”

 

**Brienne**

 

She wasn't the smartest woman but she usually had a good idea of what was happening around her. That day was an exception. Brienne of Tarth looked in front of her and she saw Jamie Lannister leading her through the misty swamps of the Neck. Then she looked behind her and she saw a small number of murderers and rapists following her. She was alone and surrounded by enemies and she was still walking steadily to nowhere.

Going through the swaps was a horrible idea and not only because it was Jamie Lannister's plan. The man had never been there before, so what hope did he have to find his way to the North? The guards from the city seemed to have the same idea, so they decided to turn back, which Jaime didn't accept. Most of the convicted men went back to King's Landing with the guards. A few of them preferred to go throught the swamps led by Jaime Lannister, which made Brienne wonder what kind of things they had done and if they had anyone left in the world.

The odds were against her if all those men attacked her and she somehow thought that Jaime Lannister would be at her side. She had no idea why she believed that; he had less honor than any of them. The man was unreadable. He was causing a bigger headache than the snow, the mist or the labyrinth of swamps.

Their wandering in the swamps lasted three days and left them cold, hungry and exhausted. The fourth morning, just a few minutes after they packed their stuff and started moving, arrows started flying around them, purposely not hitting them.

“Take cover!”

There was no cover. They couldn't even see their enemy in the morning mist. Brienne was aimlessly pointing her sword at the mist.

“You are not welcome here, Kingslayer.” That hostile announcement was yelled by a man they couldn't see.

Brienne yelled back. “Show yourself in the name of the King!”

“And what would that name be?” Jaime tried to stop her, by she paid no attention to him.

“King Renly Baratheon, the first of his name, lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.” Jaime Lannister hissed and lightly kicked her leg.

“The crannogmen don't follow the orders of the Usurper Renly Baratheon. You are not welcome in lord Reed's lands.”

Brienne opened her mouth and closed it again. She couldn't see them, but she could hear them, so she knew they were surrounded. Jaime whispered in her ear. “Howland Reed is a Stark man to the bone. His frog-eaters will do exactly as Ned Stark commands.”

“My name is Brienne of Tarth and I was ordered by the King to bring these men to the Wall, so they can take the Black. Jaime Lannister is a man of the Night's Watch on a mission by the Lord Commander Jon Snow. We come in peace and we only wish for passage to the North. The Boltons didn't let us through Moat Cailin.”

“It was the Usurper Renly Baratheon who named Roose Bolton's bastard Warden of the North. And now that little monster is raiding our lands and torturing our women to find out where Greywater Watch is. You are not the first enemies we're catching in our land. And you'll share their fate.”

“We are not your enemies.” Jamie yelled, losing his smirk for the first time.

“Really, Kingslayer? It was your father behind the Frey and Bolton's conspiracy in the Twins. He ordered Robb Stark dead on his wedding night. Many crannogmen perished that night.”

“I don't know anything about the Red Wedding. I was on the Wall at the time and I need to go back. We're only passing through your land.”

Brienne knew that they weren't really listening to them. She couldn't see them in the mist, but she could feel their arrows pointing straight to them. It was impossible to see Jaime Lannister as anything else than an enemy.

Jaime grew more desperate. “Do I need to remind you that I am Ned Stark's goodbrother? Take me to him and he'll let me return to the wall.”

Some of the hidden men laughed. “Do you want to see your sister one last time?”

Brienne stepped in front of the Kingslayer. “Show yourselves, you cowards! Come face us like real men and fight! Are you planning to kill us hidden in the swamps like snakes?” It was pointless; there were too many of them, but she wanted to go down fighting for the King like a real knight and not ambushed by an arrow.

“Stop this!” Brienne turned around and saw one of the little boys walking in front of her with his hands up in the air. She had noticed the two boys that were quietly walking behind the Kingslayer all that time. They were too young in her opinion to be sent to the Wall, but she had never asked them what they had done. She hadn't even heard their voices.

“Step back, boy!”

“No!” He raised his voice. “My name is Rickon Stark and my father is Lord Ned Stark of Winterfell. Take us to lord Reed and I'll prove it. We were not sent here by the Boltons or Tywin Lannister. Ser Jaime and Brienne are telling you the truth. My brother and I vouch for them.”

Nobody answered them and Brienne was also speechless. Jaime Lannister looked worried but not surprised. _He had known from the start. He tricked me into betraying my King._

The other boy came along. He was slightly older and he looked a little bit like a Northman. His younger brother had the Tully looks. Brienne felt lightheaded. These two boys could help her King win the war and she had taken them from the Capital and brought them to the North. Jaime Lannister kept looking at her. His smirk was back.

“How can you prove who you are?” Finally someone asked them.

“Lord Howland Reed knows us. He saw us two years ago and he is a good friend of our father.”

The crannogmen were talking to each other and arguing. Finally one of them said. “ You need to give us all the weapons you're carrying with you. Take them off and lay them on the ground. Then we'll guide you to Greywater Watch.”

Jaime Lannister turned to her and smiled. “You heard them.”

“After all this is over, you and I will have a serious talk, Kingslayer.” She touched the hilt of her sword to show him what he meant and he understood, but he didn't stop smiling. Brienne took off all her weapons and stood back like an idiot. She had never felt more stupid in her life.

The crannogmen emerged from the mist. The tallest of them could hardly reach Brienne's breasts and they noticed, so nobody touched her. They searched Jaime though. After they had picked up their steel, they finally stated walking. Only Gods know how they managed to find their way in the misty swamps, but they did. As much as Brienne tried, she couldn't see any type of sign.

It took them more than half a day to reach the first house. It looked like it was a small village and the small wooden buildings seemed like their were floating in the water, but they were actually standing on wooden legs. She was even more impressed when she realized that the castle the were taking them to was also on the swamp water. She couldn't believe that they could move the huge castle.

Through a small wooden bridge they found themselves in the castle. It was poor compared to King's Landing or even Evenfall Hall, but it still was grand.

“Welcome, friends, to Greywater Watch. We've been expecting you.” A boy and a girl accepted them, barely older than the Stark boys. The boy walked straight to Bran Stark. “ We finally meet, Bran.”

“Pardon me, my lord. I was expecting to meet Lord Reed.”

“I know. My father had accompanied your father and your brother north with a great number of our men. As we speaking they are traveling south from the Wall to Moat Cailin, where they will face the Bolton army. My name is Jojen Reed and this is my sister, Meera.” The girl smiled at them. “We'll be the ones to take you to the Wall.”

“But if my father is going to Moat Cailin...”

“No. You are needed in the Wall, Bran. Another war is coming. You've seen what I've seen.”

“Jojen, you're scaring our guests.” His sister told him just as Brienne was starting to fear the Reed boy.

Jojen Reed turned to Jaime. “Thank you for bringing him here, ser Jaime. You have served your Lord Commander well.”

_Unlike my service to my beloved King._

The boy turned to her next. “Ease your mind, Brienne of Tarth. You are safe with us and you will be a valuable ally in the war to come. There will come a time in your life when you'll be glad you joined this journey.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I saw you coming long before you knew about your mission. I can't see your future, but I know I have to take Bran Stark north. And you will help me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated that chapter. Feel like I'm not doing Gendrya justice... I'll be better next time.  
> xxx


	14. Untimely revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an impossible chapter. I think I might be in the middle of this story and it's getting more and more difficult. Still I'm sorry for the delay and I'll try to be better next year. But I have to warn you: I'm a pro at breaking new year's resolutions.  
> Enjoy the new chapter!

**Mya**

 

Mya Baratheon had to congratulate herself on the choice of lover she had made in Riverrun. The bulky guard had caught her eye from the first day they had placed her in his protection. He was born in Riverrun and he was married with two babes, but he was impressed with the princess. Mya always knew that she had a mannish beauty that wasn't very popular with men and she was enjoying having a worthy lover for once. She didn't care that it was all about the crown in her head.

She had lied with a number of men in the Vale, always being careful not to attract the Arryn's attention. Never really having to earn her living she had spent the last seven years of her life changing lovers and learning as much as possible about the pleasures of the body. That was her life and in her opinion it was the only life worth living.

Ned Stark had told her that she would have to marry soon and she knew she would have one of the highest lords in Westeros. Mya had never thought that this would be the future and she was thankful for money and a good position, not that she had any intention of being a faithful wife. The crown in her head had taught her that many men were willing to fuck her for a small reward or just for the princess' favor.

Her guard was promised a higher position in the army, so he was currently fucking her as hard as he could manage and he was really pushing himself to last longer. Mya was enjoying herself immensly. Before he spent he pulled out and the sperm ended on her back, which there was no need of since the maester of Riverrun was happily suppling her with as much moon tea as she needed and there was nobody in Riverrun ranked high enough to forbid her.

Mya was in the bath when they knocked on her door and they summoned her in the Tully's solar. There she found Edmure and Brynden Tully, Roslin and little Arya Stark and the handsome boy that had brought the girl there from King's Landing.

“Sit, princess.”

The boy bolted the door giving her the opportunity to admire his ass. She would love to have that man, but he was always hiding from her.

Ser Brynden Tully coughed. “What's wrong, Arya? Why did we have to meet here for?”

“I've been keeping a secret from you all. I thought it was for the best, but I might have caused a big problem for us. I don't know what's right anymore and I need your opinion.”

Brynden looked at Edmure and then around the room. It was obvious that he didn't trust the boy or Roslin, but he didn't say anything about it.

“You can trust us.”

Arya took a big breath and stood next to her friend. “This man's name is not Brenn. He was in the Hand's Tower when we were attacked by the Tyrells. His name is Gendry Baratheon and he is Robert's Baratheon eldest son.”

Edmure Tully collapsed on his chair, while Mya jumped from hers. The resemblance was obvious as she realized along with everyone else. The black hair and eyes, the built of the body, the handsome face, the big hands. He was a younger Robert Baratheon. He was her brother. Blood of her blood.

Finally Brynden Tully came out of shock. “Arya, what have you done?”

“I thought I was protecting him, uncle. I would have revealed it as soon as my father came here. Nobody told me that there was another Baratheon on the Wall!”

“Not just another Baratheon, the fucking crowned King! The man that you father swore allegiance to!”

“I know it's complicated...”

“Complicated? It's a hopeless situation!”

Mya was staring at her brother and he was staring back. He was a bastard too and she guessed that it was his first time being close to someone he could call family just like herself. _Gods, I sneaked in his room the first night he came here. He was scared to death... Well, how was I supposed to know? He is terribly handsome._

Edmure Tully hit his desk with his fist. “We have to let Ned and Robb know. Now!”

“Are you mad, boy? We can't put something like that in a letter. What will Ned say to Stannis? If I know him, he won't be happy to give Edric's crown away.”

“But Gendry is his nephew, too. And he is older than Edric by three years.” Arya yelled.

“Arya, think about it. Stannis has raised Edric and he is his Hand. Technically he is the one ruling and the boy is green and obedient. He also managed to marry him to Tywin Lannister's only granddaughter. They thought she would be the Queen, but she will be reduced to the Lady of the Stormlands. And that is if we beat Renly.”

Her brother cleared his throat. It was obvious that he had never talked in front of such high lords before. “My lords, I do not wish to fight with my only brother. I'm sure Lord Stannis and Lord Eddard will understand that I did not plan for any of this.” Brunden sighed.

“It's not your fault,...my lord. But Lord Eddard is not the problem here. He is far too honorable to deny you your birthright. Stannis doesn't know you and he won't like it, but he is a just man. But Tywin and his daughter? Cersei married the girl to Edric thinking that he was the King and Tywin would betray Renly for another Lannister Queen, but now he is a second son and that won't be good enough for any of them.”

“Then...” Gendry looked over at Arya as if he was asking permission for something. “...let's not tell them. Let's wait until Tywin Lannister has come to our side. It won't be long now. Let them think that the Lannister girl will be the Queen for a little while longer.”

“That doesn't seem fair.” Edmure shook his shoulders and chuckled.

“No, it doesn't. But it's Tywin and Cersei we're talking about. It'd be nice to fool them for a change.” Brynden liked that.

Mya saw Gendry still looking at Arya. The girl seemed less pleased. “My father has to know as soon as we meet them. I can't lie to him.”

Roslin Stark spoke for the first time. “W-when do you think they'll be here?”

“Depends on how long it will take them to defeat the Boltons who hold Moat Cailin, but it won't be long now. I won't be more than a month. You will be with your husband soon enough. And lord Gendry will meet his future wife. I'm not saying it because she has her mother's looks, but there can't be a woman prettier than our Sansa.”

Mya thought that Gendry didn't look to happy about that. “Actually, my lord, I...”

“His grace has heard all about Sansa from me, uncle.”

“Arya don't call him that. If we crown him while Edric wears his crown, it will be an act of war. And we're still in the middle of the last war between a pair of Baratheon brothers.”

 

**Sansa**

 

A moving army was no place for a lady and certainly not a maiden. Sansa of course was no maiden but nobody knew that except for herself, her father and brother. To everyone else she was a pure highborn lady that had refused to marry the King in order to mourn a betrothed that she had never met. As if...

Her father told her that a time would come that she would regret that decision, probably when Myrcella would be Queen and she would the mistreated mistress of an unworthy man. Sansa didn't believe it. The time was coming for her to be with Sandor again and she knew she would be happy with him. Father didn't know him the way she did.

Robb entered the tent. The two of them were sharing now, so that Robb could protect her and they would keep each other warm in the snow. He threw his furs and sat down. “Moat Cailin will fall tomorrow.”

“How do you know?”

“Ramsay Bolton fled the battle with a few of his men. He was seen by the crannogmen in the morning. The rest of his army will soon surrender to save themselves. There can't be many of them left.”

“Where did Bolton go? Did he take Theon with him?”

“We don't know if Theon is even alive after all this time. But Ramsay must be headed to Renly. He is his only ally.”

“Don't worry about him, Robb. We'll get him soon enough.”

Robb had been gloomy ever since the Wall. They were winning the war and the cold was nothing new to them, so Sansa didn't know what to make of his mood. She figured that her brother probably didn't look forward to meeting his new wife again. Anyway she had liked Roslin and she was sure that Robb would like her as well after he spent some time with her.

“You look very happy, sister. Anything good happened?”

Sansa smiled at him. “I just want the war to end and us to be all together again. Arya is so close to us now!We'll be in Riverrun within a fortnight”

“Is Arya the only reason you want to go to Riverrun?”

“No. Don't play stupid, brother. I doesn't suit you.” Robb stared at her.

“I honestly don't understand you. When the war is over, I know I'm going back to Winterfell with my wife. But you? Where are you going to go?”

“I'm going home too.”

“And where is home for you?” Sansa sighed. Her home looked like Winterfell, but she wasn't a child no more. She had made her decision and neither Robb nor her father could stop her.

“...wherever he is.” Robb shook his head. “You don't want me to go with him.”

“Go where, Sansa? Does he have a house? Does he even plan to marry you?”

“I don't care.”

“I care. Father will definitely care. What did you give up your throne for? Do you really think that father will let him take you out of marriage? When he has nowhere to take you to?”

“And what if he marries me?” Robb roller his eyes.

“I didn't get the impression that Sandor Clegane was the type to come to father and ask for your hand. He has nothing to offer you and he knows it.”

“There is Clegane's Keep southeast of Casterly Rock.” A house that she knew nothing about and yet she would gladly go there if Sandor would take her.

“That belongs to the Mountain.”

“Sandor will kill his brother one day.”

“And he is going to add kinslaying to his many virtues. Father will be thrilled.”

“Robb, what would you do? If he asked for my hand? He has told me from the beginning that he won't do it, but if he did what would you do?”

Robb looked into her eyes that were the same color as his and saw hope. “It's not my place to decide. You should discuss it with father.”

“I know father's opinion of him. He can never like him. But you are my older brother and your opinion matters to our father and me.” Sansa knew from the beginning that Robb would be easier to persuade than father or Jon. He was sentimental in a way and less proper than them. Maybe it had been Theon's influence.

“I never thought that he would ask for your hand.”

“Neither did he. But what if he did?”

“Well, he is not a lord or a knight. He has no house or position. His life up till now was less than honorable to put it nicely.”

“But?”

“But he did save your life and father's. That debt is yet to be paid off. His loyalty to our family is admirable. Of course he was not selfless in his acts, but fighting for a lady's heart is a noble act.” Robb smiled but his smile was sad. “I don't dislike him, Sansa. You know I never blamed him for defiling you.”

“He did no such thing. He has shown me nothing but kindness and pleasure.”

“I would stay out of the pleasure when I spoke to father.”

“You think I should speak to father?”

“Come on, Sansa. You have him wrapped around your little finger. Tell him that you're sad and you're never going to marry anybody else, maybe shed a few tears and father will be ready to agree to anything he offers him.”

“I don't want to disappoint him.”

“If you're happy in a few years father will be happy as well. And who knows, maybe Arya will manage to find a suitable highborn husband in the end.”

They both burst into laughter after that.

 

**Cersei**

 

She couldn't shake the bad feeling she had ever since Myrcella's wedding and it had been a month in which everything went well. They won against the Boltons and they reached the Riverlands at last. Tomorrow they would be in the Twins. She had yet to receive a letter from her father and he was still in Harrenhal, so close to them.

Ned was always occupied with his bannermen so she spent the days with her twin babes. They were walking and saying little words now and her heart was warming up, but she had lost Tommen and Myrcella. Tommen was being trained by Robb and other soldiers to fight and Myrcella was always in the company of Stannis's wife Selyse and her daughter. Cersei actually hadn't been alone with her daughter since before her wedding.

That night the men were drinking again, so Cersei took the twins and went straight to the King's tent. The Kingsguards were not happy to let her in, which infuriated her but wasn't enough to stop her. Myrcella was alone and she didn't look happy to see her mother either. Still Cersei put the babies in the bed with her daughter and poured herself a cup of wine.

“Isn't it a bit late, mother?”

“The men will be singing and drinking for hours. The weather is finally a little warmer. Never thought I 'd be so happy to see the Riverlands.”

“Well, good for you.” Myrcella wasn't in the mood for talking. She kept playing with Ben and Joanna without looking at her mother. Cersei poured herself another cup.

“The King plans to stay in the Twins until the war is over. Maybe you can keep the twins there with you. They don't like to be moved around.”

“I'd be happy to have them. Shireen loves them.”

“You like the girl? Her mother sure hates us.”

“Her mother hates you. And Stannis as well. He wouldn't be happy if the King found you here when he retired for the night.” Her daughter wasn't forgiving her any time soon and but couldn't let things as they were. She had to be sure.

“Is he treating you well?”

“Edric? He is an agreeable husband.” Myrcella's face was an expressionless mask.

“Do you talk? Does he ask for your opinion?” Myrcella nodded. “Does he lie with you?”

Finally Myrcella looked at her mother and her cheeks were a little flushed. “Yes.”

“Often?”

“Every night.” Cersei relaxed in her chair. Joanna was falling asleep in her big sister's lap. It wouldn't be long before she would have a little pince of her own.

“You should keep that up for as long as you can. It's important to keep the King happy. He will slowly abandon his uncle and become attached to you. I'm not asking if you know what to do.”

“I'm not doing anything special myself. Edric is very young and excited.”

Cersei caught the annoyance in her daughter's voice. “You know... it is known that young boys can't always control their excitement in that area. It is better for them to start with whores than their wives. A wife can't teach them what to do as well as a whore can. As he gets older and more experienced, it will become more enjoyable for you. Just be patient.”

“Do you really think I care?” Myrcella tucked the sleeping babes in her bed and walked away from them. She wasn't very steady and all her anger was aimed towards her mother.

“You should care. The most important thing right now is having the King on our side. His uncle won't want him to listen to you instead of him, but he doesn't have your weapons.”

“And what are those, if I may ask, mother?”

“Myrcella, don't pretend to be stupid. I doesn't suit you. Due to circumstances that won't be discussed, you have far more experience than your husband. You know how to please a man and now you have a husband that is worth pleasing. Men are very simple and young men even simpler.”

“Don't worry, mother dear. I'm not going to play the innocent naive girl. I know how to take care of a man. I'll praise him until he is confident in his throne. I'll be nice and obedient and always offer the right counsel. I'll spread my legs for my husband as frequently as he asks me... Maybe I'll even come to love him one day...”

“And you'll give him sons.” Myrcella looked as if someone slapped her.

“That's on the hand of the gods.”

“Have you bled since your wedding?”

“No...”

Cersei smiled triumphantly but her daughter didn't look as happy. “It's too early to tell, mother.”

“Of course. We'll know for sure in a couple of months. You should rest more anyway. We're arriving in the Twins just in time for you.” Everything was falling into place. Myrcella would be the Queen in King's Landing and her own grandson would be the future King. She poured more wine and she would have celebrated even more, but something in her daughter's eyes stopped her. Myrcella of course was still bitter about her wedding but that didn't explain the fear in her eyes. Cersei walked to her and grabbed her arms. “What is it?”

“...It might not be his child.” It was barely a whisper and for a moment she hoped that she had misheard, but there was no mistake. Myrcella didn't looked ashamed, just scared.

“How? You are heavily guarded all day and all night. How is that possible?”

“...while we were still in Castle Black...”

The well known fear of being discovered suddenly returned in Cersei's life. She looked at her daughter, so young, barely sixteen and smitten by a man that was not her husband. She closed her eyes and she saw the beautiful blond head rolling in the ground and she heard the cries of a baby that could not have black hair and black eyes anymore. She let go of her daughter's arms. “We won't speak of this until we're sure. There's no point in panicking before we know for sure.”

“Will you tell _him_?” Her daughter was officially doomed, thinking about Robb Stark in a time like this.

“Nobody will tell him. He will never know about this or he'll do something even more stupid this time.”

She picked the twins from the bed. They were sleeping peacefully. _But I have to tell someone. I have to do something._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!!! xxx


	15. Last battle before the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always people arriving and people leaving. The end is near. A truly sad chapter that I was sitting on for ages. I'm sorry (for the delay and what you'll have to read)

**Jon**

 

Why were the wolves howling? Jon was once again listening to complaints about the wildlings when he heard the direwolves making more noise than they had ever made before. Greywind and Lady had gone with Robb and Sansa, but the rest of them were still in Castle Black with Jon. He got out and he saw the guards opening the gate and letting the wolves out. Somebody was coming.

Jamie Lannister entered the castle followed by another knight and two kids, a boy and a girl, that Jon had never seen before but recognized as crannogmen. Then came the wolves with two other boys with them. It took Jon a minute to realize who the boys were.

If he had been pleased seeing the Kingslayer back, that was nothing compared to the burst of happiness he felt when Bran and Rickon ran to him and fell into his arms. They were little boys the last time he had seen them and now they were so grown up that it was awkward hugging them and kissing them, not that Jon cared. All three of them let the tears run.

When he finally managed to remember that he was the Lord Commander, he paid attention to the other travelers and welcomed the Reeds and shook the Kingslayer's hand and curtsied when he realized that Brienne was a woman.

Jaime explained everything over a hot stew, making Jon so happy that he had decided to send him to King's Landing. After the dinner, the room started to empty and most of the brothers went to their beds, leaving their commander with his guests. Melisandre didn't leave the room and Jon knew he couldn't make her go. She probably knew everything already.

“We must immediately write to father and tell him that you're safe. He was so worried. Now only Arya remains unaccounted for.”

“I've seen your sister in the flames, Jon Snow. She has steel in her hand and steel in her heart. Her fate is in her hands.” Jon tried his best to ignore the witch. Everyone else was speechless.

“Do you want to write to father yourself, Bran?”

Surprisingly Bran turned to Jojen Reed and the two boys communicated with their eyes. It was as if Bran was asking for Jojen's opinion on writing to his father. “We'll see. First we have to know what will happen to ser Jaime.”

The giant woman spoke to Jon. “Lord Commander, I was ordered by the King to return the Kingslayer to the Capital after evaluating the situation in the Wall. He was liberated from his vow by the King, so he is no longer a man of the Night's Watch.”

“Your King is a usurper...” Melisandre started again but the woman would have none of it.

“You will not insult the King in front of me. No matter what you believe, the Night's Watch take no part in the conflicts within the Seven Kingdoms. I expect you to honor your vows despite your family's acts, Lord Commander.”

Jon nodded and Jamie Lannister chuckled. “Pay the wench no attention, Jon. She is very sour when it comes to vows.”

“Like you would know...”

“Sit down, wench, and finish your meal. One look beyond the Wall will persuade you that Stannis and Renly are the least of our problems. Now, where is Joffrey? Why isn't he here? Did someone kill him while I was gone?”

Seeing his brothers had made Jon forget all about that. “Well... this is the first thing I should have told you. Stannis pardoned your sister and her children. I mean the King. He legitimized the three of them as Lannisters and your heirs. Edric... he married Myrcella more than a month ago. She is his Queen.”

Jamie's cup slipped off his fingers. “What...? How...?”

“It sounds crazy but it's true. They're trying to make your father come to their side by making his grandaughter the Queen. Is there anyone who thinks that Tywin Lannister won't betray Renly if offered more?”

“Does the King know?” Lady Brienne asked with real concern. Jon really didn't know or care what Renly was doing, so Melisandre came out of the shadows.

“Renly has heard, but there is nothing he can do. He knows that his days wearing a crown are limited.”

“We have to head back at once!” She threw her plate away and stood up.

Jaime hissed. “What for, wench? You can't single-handedly protect him and we have to go through Starks, Tullys and Lannisters to get to him. That's it if we reach him before them.”

“Damn your father! He is as dishonorable as you!”

“So much is true but in this case Renly is a usurper and my new goodson the true heir.”

“Renly is the kindest, most virtuous man and everything a King should be.”

“Oh, shut up, wench! Your obsession with him is pathetic! Even if he lived for another hundred years and you were his most loyal knight, he would never take you to bed. You may look it, but you don't have anything hanging between your legs for him.”

Brienne stormed out of the door and took her sword with her. The others pretended to eat in silence. Jaime looked upset and finally he stood up and followed her outside. Only after they were both gone, Jon could speak again.

“So, Bran, when are we writing to father?”

Bran looked at him and then around. Meera and Jojen Reed he could trust, along with his brothers. Melisandre kept looking at him with a weird expression in her face. He didn't want to speak in front of her, but she had no intention of leaving them alone.

“Jon, father can't know anything about our plan.”

“What plan are you speaking of?”

“One that is essential to this war.” Jojen said and Bran nodded.

Melisandre came closer. “The Lord of Light has shown me a lot of things. I saw Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth coming. The little brother I've seen and his direwolf. But, you two boys I have never seen in the flames. Why?”

Jojen and Bran smiled. “There are powers in this world much stronger than your flames.”

 

**Tywin**

 

He was very good at ignoring the death glares he was receiving from the Northmen. He knew they were the men that had fought in the Red Wedding and he should be careful. The number of men that wanted him dead in the Twins was far to big.

Yet he had come. Tywin was no stupid idealist. Renly was a weakling wearing pretty clothes. If maybe the boy was under his influence, he would have stayed on his side, but the Tyrells stood between him and Renly. The opportunity to rule with his own grandson could not be missed. There was no chance of Ned Stark wanting the job. It was already his.

The Great Hall of the Twins was full of people. Tywin had been there before and he knew that the Red Wedding had taken place there not so long ago, but there was no trace of the Freys left. A boy that should be King Edric was sitting in Walder Frey's old chair in the middle with Stannis and Ned Stark on either side of him. On the chair to his left sat Myrcella, even more beautiful than her grandfather remembered and the young couple was holding hands. Cersei also stood behind her daughter looking as smug as ever. Tywin wanted to smirk.

“Good morning, your Grace. Thank you for the invitation. It is a pleasure and an honor to have a member of my family wearing this crown.”

“You seem to have that honor way too often, my lord.” Tywin ignored Stannis's words and kept looking at the boy and his granddaughter, who were both too young to know what to say in a situation like this. Thankfully Tywin had his speech prepared and he wasted no time swearing his loyalty to the new King.

 

 

“That was quite a show, father. I almost cried.” He was sitting with Kevan discussing their plans when Cersei entered his tent holding in her arms her little twins.

Kevan smiled. “Gods! They look exactly like Jaime and Cersei, don't they, Tywin?”

“Let's hope they are not the same in every aspect.”

“It's nice to see you too, father. Uncle, could I speak to my father alone?” Kevan left and Cersei put the babies down. They lost no time to explore and mess Tywin's things. Cersei poured herself some wine and sat across her father.

“They didn't offer you a bed in the Twins?”

“So they can slide my throat open in the place where their sons died? Not a chance. I have grown rather fond of my tent.”

Cersei took a sip. “The Imp is still in King's Landing, right? And Renly will soon know that you're here.”

“Have you warmed up to him?” Cersei hissed. “I'm sure he'll find a way to survive this time too. Despite his size he has proven very hard to kill. What do you want from me? Did you come here just to gloat for having the King marry Myrcella? We can celebrate when he has put a son in her.”

“That's why I'm here. She may already have a son in her but he may not be the on that put him in there.”

Tywin didn't even flinch. “Like mother like daughter. Are you two trying to start a new Lannister tradition?” Cersei emptied her glass. “Does the father at least look like a Baratheon?”

“Not even a little bit.”

“She cannot have the baby then. If it hadn't been for your history, maybe we'd be safe. But Stannis won't be satisfied unless the babe looks like it's Edric's seed.”

“I know, but I can't find Moon Tea without my husband knowing. Does your maester carry any?”

“He will find it if he values his life.”

“And one more thing. Stannis has been keeping the King away from me. He has to go. He has no men or ships. He is only causing problems.”

“Your husband is the one protecting him.” It was as if Cersei didn't know that Eddard Stark was Stannis's biggest ally.

“Ned is not a man I can reason with. He is happy with Stannis being the Hand of the King because he wants to go back to Winterfell as soon as the Iron Throne is secure.”

“And you don't want that.”

“I'm not leaving my daughter alone in court. She will need my counseling.”

“What good has your counseling ever done her?”

 

**Arya**

 

“Nooo... no more... aaahh... stop it... I can't take no more...” The pleasure was maddening. Her head was spinning and her vision was blurry, her stomach clenched and tightened and her limps... she was trying to grab something, to pull herself up but her hands were liquid. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her sex exploded and tightened around his member.

Gendry thrust two more times and then spilled in her tightness panting and grunting like he had been in a fight. Her cunt twitched around him until she had milked all his seed, and then he fell on top of her like a sack of potatoes. Arya didn't mind; she liked Gendry's weight on her.

Hot was his breath on her neck and it burned her again just as her body was getting cold, making turn around to face him and put her hands on his sweaty skin. “Gods, are you ready again? I might need a minute, love.”

“You don't get a minute, _love._ ” Her hand found his softened cock, still covered in her juices, and pumped it back to life. He groaned but let her do whatever she wanted. She was not experienced with these things but neither was he and any touch of hers on his body felt amazing. Arya climbed on top of him and grabbed him with both hands.

“Just a minute ago you were begging me to stop!”

“I don't beg, Gendry. Of the two of us you are certainly the beggar. Some King you're going to make... Brought to your knees by a cunt!”

Laughing he grabbed her still wet and twitching cunt, making her jump and squeal. “To my defense that is a very sweet cunt.” He pulled her on his cock by the cunt and rubbed her on him. “The sweetest cunt in the Seven Kingdoms.”

“And have you tasted many cunts in the Seven Kingdoms, your Grace?” She guided his cock to her entrance and then impaled herself on it letting out the sweetest mewing sounds, as his entire length buried deep inside her. Gendry started moving before her, but she was determined to take the lead this time and make him beg so she pushed him down and began bouncing in a fast pace that became faster and faster.

Just as the waves of pleasure spread in her body, there was a very loud knock on the door and Arya fell on Gendry's torso who put his hands around her and they both froze and tried to control their breathing.

“Where is this girl so late at night?” It was clearly her uncle Edmure's voice and it was probably the Blackfish with him. Arya jumped up and tried to find her night shift as Gendry opened the window. The cold winter wind came in and took away the heavy smell of sex, while Gendry grabbed his belongings and slipped under the bed. Arya finally found her robe and opened the door, hoping that she looked like she had been sleeping.

Edmure Tully stormed in followed by his uncle the Blackfish and they closed the door behind them. Their faces looked extremely worried.

“Never understood the Stark's love for cold. Do you really sleep with the window open, niece?”

“...It's hot in here.”

“It's snowing outside.”

The Blackfish sat on her bed and Arya held her breath, as she imagined that Gendry was doing. “Your father sent a letter today. Tywin Lannister is in the Twins and he pledged his loyalty to King Edric. They will not be coming here again.”

“What will happen now?”

“The Queen and your sister will stay in the Twins while the men will march to King's Landing. Edmure will take our army and meet them in Harrenhall. We will march to King's Landing together.”

Arya tried to clear her mind. “Then I'll go there as well and find my father.”

“That's not a good idea. Cersei will be with him. She won't hand over her daughter's crown so easily.”

The Blackfish held her hand. “And we also have to consider Tywin. What if he changes sides again now that the true King isn't married to his kin?”

“Maybe we should keep the secret a little while longer.”

“NO.” Arya practically screamed. “We can't let Edric win and sit in the Iron throne! I and Gendry have to come with you to my father and tell him everything!”

“And what proof is there for Stannis? Arya, I'm telling you, you don't know the man!”

“I know my father! He won't let the younger brother take the the crown from Gendry! Uncle, you can't stop me from coming along. We're going back to Harrenhall.”

 

 

**Myrcella**

 

 

“Are you coming out soon, my queen?” King Edric was standing just outside the door and waiting. How she would have loved to tell him to shut up and go find some other woman to put his prick in, but she couldn't. She had to play the good wife. “Are you alright?”

No, she wasn't alright. Her face were covered in tears and her thighs were covered in blood and she was trying to cry as silently as possible as she washed the blood away. Edric had no idea what was going on thankfully. Myrcella was just figuring out himself.

She hadn't known the girl that had given her the cup, she must have been local. She recognized the flavor of Moon Tea after she had drunk half of it already, and threw the cup down the privy, but it was too late. Within a few minutes the bleeding had started. She knew that it was her mother's clever work and that Cersei had just saved her life, but the hatred burnt her heart. She didn't specifically hated her mother as much as the Twins, that damned castle where nothing good ever happened.

As soon as she was presentable she opened the door with shaky hands and came face to face with her impatient husband. Edric was wearing only his robe and Myrcella knew what he was waiting for. “Your Grace, I'm afraid I can't be with you tonight. My monthly blood just came.”

Edric's face was like a child's when you told them you couldn't play with them. “Ehm... does that mean that you are not with child?”

“Yes, your Grace, I'm sorry.” The words burnt her throat.

“Are you sure?” She nodded and sat on the edge of their bed, her legs were shaking. “Do you think there is something wrong with you?”

Myrcella really wanted to throw something at him. “Your Grace, we're not even married for two months. It almost never happens so fast. There is nothing wrong with us.” _Well, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm not sure about you._

“My uncle will be disappointed.” _Your uncle can go fuck himself._ “How long does the blood last?”

“A week, your Grace.”

Edric put on his breeches. “I'll go down to the dining hall. My uncle will probably be there and the knights. I'll have a few cups with them.”

“Goodnight, my King.” It made sense. It was not like they were married out of love. He had no use for her when he couldn't fuck her. She knew that this wasn't Edric's fault, she just hated everyone that day. Edric had not been a bad husband. He was just a fifteen year old boy that had just learned about sex for the first time. It was normal that he was obsessed with it. The problem was that he had no idea how to interact with other people; Stannis had kept him hidden all his life. With Myrcella not interested in him and their marriage at all, their encounters were still clumsy and awkward.

Myrcella lied down. She didn't feel any pain, but her body and her mind felt exhausted. She wasn't even sure that what had happened was real. Had she really been pregnant? Had she just lost the baby? Her hands reluctantly touched her flat belly.

There was a knock on the door and Shireen Baratheon entered. Stannis had made his daughter her lady-in-waiting and had ordered her to be with her at all times.

“Your Grace? Are you already asleep?”

“No, Shireen, but I'm just getting to bed.

“Are you well? Do you need anything?”

Myrcella stood up. She indeed needed something. “I'd like to have a talk with my brother. Can you please summon him?”

“Lord Tommen and lord Joffrey are dining with your mother and your grandfather, your Grace. Maybe...”

“No, not them. I'd like to talk to Robb about something. He must be in the Great Hall.” She always knew where he was. She always kept an eye for him. Shireen didn't see anything suspicious about a conversation with Robb. They were family. She wondered if that was what people thought when her parents used to meet in King's Landing.

It seemed as if hours had passed, but it probably was a few minutes. Robb knocked on her door and came in looking more handsome than she remembered. She wanted to hug him but her legs were still shaky and he kept his distance.

“Your Grace? Are you alright? You look very pale. Should I call for a Maester?”

“No, just... come sit with me for a moment.” There was nothing to say. The last time that had talked to each other was on her wedding night. What could she say? She couldn't know about the Moon Tea; he would attack her mother and most likely the baby wasn't even his. He had a war to fight.

“I won't sit on the bed where you lie with him.”

Myrcella didn't have any strength left to argue. “I was told that your wife is coming here with princess Mya.”

“We'll be gone by the time they arrive, but... I'm afraid she'll have to be one of your ladies in waiting... I'm sorry, Myrcella. She'll have no choice, but it won't be for long.”

Robb's eyes were so blue that Myrcella thought she was swimming in the sea. The tears escaped her eyes and he knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. “You can go now. I didn't really need anything.”

“Actually... I was looking for a chance to talk to you. Myrcella, I'm going to war.” She already knew what he would tell her. “There's a good chance that I will not come back.”

“No!”

“Yes. Please listen to me. If I don't come back, I don't want you to spend your life in mourning. I want you to live a long and happy life for the both of us. I want you to dance and sing and have children and... have love in your life. Promise me that you'll give Edric an honest chance to make you happy.” Her tears were falling on his hands.

“I promise.” Robb kissed her for a moment and then ran out of the bedroom, leaving her completely alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War is coming. I'm sorry. Sansa and Sandor meet again in the next chapter.


	16. Battle for the Iron Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time finally has come. Arya and Gendry arrive in King's Landing and it's time for the final battle between Stannis and Renly. Little they know that they are not the only Baratheon Brothers.  
> Enjoy!

**Ned**

 

“Wait! WAIT! That's my daughter!” Arya turned her head to him and ran through the soldiers straight into his arms. Ned couldn't bring himself to move towards her and his heart stopped for a moment. He fell on his knees and Arya jumped into his embrace crying like a baby. It had been years since he last saw her crying and he let his tears run too as he rocked her like a baby.

His vision was still blurred when he saw the man that was following his daughter and he jumped up with Arya still in his arms. Robert was standing in front of him, young and strong as he was when he and Ned were boys together in the Vale. He didn't know what to think.

Arya yelled something and ran away from him. Somewhere behind him was Robb and she ran towards him, leaving him free to approach the man. He wasn't as tall as Robert and his hair was short but everything else on him resembled his old friend.

“My lord.” The man offered his hand and Ned gasped; even his voice was similar to Robert's.

“Who are you?”

“The name is Gendry, my lord.”

Gendry. That name was familiar. It took him two seconds to place it. That was the blacksmith's name. Ned needed to sit down. They were in front of at least a hundred soldiers, not only his bannermen but also Stannis and Tywin Lannister's. Even worse, Cersei was in her father's tent, not half a yard away from him. What would she do?

Arya and Robb walked to them and Robb asked her “Did he come with you?” Ned saw the Blackfish coming to them with an apologetic face.

“Robb, this is Gendry Baratheon. The first son.” It was almost a whisper but it was enough to make Robb bring his hand to his mouth.

“Cersei will murder us.”

“We all need to go inside.”

Inside Ned couldn't leave Arya from his arms and the boy from his eyes. Arya quickly explained to them how she and Gendry escaped from the Hand's Tower almost a year ago and how they traveled to Riverrun. The pride for his daughter overwhelmed Ned so much that he almost forgot about the situation they were in. Robb also seemed impressed with his little sister. When he last saw her two years ago she had still been a little girl.

“Where is everyone else?”

“Sansa is in the Twins with the women and our little twin babes. Bran and Rickon and our wolves are in the Wall with Jon. Cersei was the only woman that followed us.” Ned kept his eyes fixated on the boy as Robb proceeded to explain to Arya and his uncles what was happening on the Wall and what plans the had for the war.

Blackfish cleared his throat. “Ned, what can we do now?”

Everybody looked at Gendry and Ned sighed. “Only one thing we can do, walk straight to Stannis and Edric and tell them the truth.”

“Yes!” Arya was obviously very happy.

“And... Tywin?”

“What can Tywin do? His army is already here in King's Landing and ready to fight. Myrcella will be the lady of Storm's End. That's not a bad position for her. He has promised his loyalty in front of all of us.”

“I don't believe he is above taking his army and leaving in the last minute. I doubt he cares at all about Storm's End. His daughter certainly won't want this.”

“Please leave my wife to me. She will be upset but there's nothing any of us can do about it. Gendry Baratheon is Robert's eldest son and the true King.”

Gendry jumped as if he heard it for the first time. “I didn't want to cause all these problems, you have to believe me.”

“And you have to believe me when I tell you that nobody could look at you once and not see that you are Robert's son. Stannis is not very pleasant, but he is a just man and he will never deliberately rob you of your heritage, Edric is a kid still and as for Cersei... I will make sure that she will be too far away from you to do any real harm.”

“And lord Tywin Lannister?”

“Well he...” Ned stopped talking as loud noise suddenly reached them from outside his tent. Loud banging followed by screaming made everyone ran out and they were met with heavy smoke and soldiers running in every direction.

One of the Umbers ran towards them. “They are attacking us from every side! There are archers on the city walls, the Tyrells are on our rear and ships are coming from the sea!”

“Everybody get ready for battle!” The Tullys ran back to their army and the Starks went straight to the armory. Ned put his helmet and watched in terror as Arya tried to put on a smaller armor.

Thankfully Gendry Baratheon picked that battle. “What are you doing? You're not coming to battle!”

“Yeah? Who's stopping me?

“I am! Am I the King or not? I order you to stay behind.”

Arya laughed as she picked a shield. “You're going and we both know I fight better than you. I had the Hound teaching me.” Ned had no idea about that and judging by his expression neither did Robb.

“I am a man. A battle is no place for ladies.”

“Oh, really?”

Ned was finally ready for battle. “Yes, really. Arya, I am your father and I forbid you to leave my tent unless it's on fire. Are we clear? Robb, go to our bannermen. I need to find Cersei first.”

Ned Stark kissed both his children and went back outside to the chaos. He found Tywin's tent easily and Cersei was inside on top of the city's map with her father and his bannermen. She didn't look the least bit worried.

“I'm off to battle.” She walked slowly to him and she had never been more beautiful.

“This is a panic move. The Tyrells know they don't stand a chance. It's a matter of hours before they surrender Renly to us.”

“I hope you're right.” He didn't say anything about Gendry. She didn't need to know yet.

“Is something wrong? Ned, what happened?” There was no hiding from that woman. Still he tried.

“Cersei, I might not come back. I want you to listen to Robb and go back north with our children.”

She hissed. “You know I won't do that. Myrcella will need my help with her duties as queen. My place is in the Red Keep.”

“I don't have the time nor the energy to fight. Deep down you know that won't do Myrcella any favors by returning in court. Stannis won't want you or Joffrey there. My children will be in the North and you can do as you please.”

“Careful Ned... Do you want these words to be the last you ever tell me?”

Ned grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him and kissed her, making her gasp and look around for their audience. “See you soon, wife.”

 

 

It was the shortest battle Ned had seen and he had seen many. The King's army was really a handful of men and they were in a bad shape. Their ships were useless as the battle moved into the city, showing that Renly had no experience when it came to war. He didn't even leave the Red Keep to lead his army.

The Tyrell army that really had great numbers was out of the city and they surrendered as soon as the Northeners entered the city. Margaery and Olenna themselves bent the knee to King Edric and they brought with them lord Tyrion Lannister whom they apparently had saved from Renly. Loras had not followed them. Ned looked but Gendry was nowhere to be found.

Tywin and Cersei marched to the Iron Throne to capture Renly with Stannis and Edric while Ned and Robb searched the rest of the city. They found the boy in their soldiers and Arya was with him, heavily armed and bloody after the fight. Her father yelled at her but was deeply proud of her for fighting men double her size.

By the time they went to the Red Keep Edric already sat on the Iron Throne.

 

**Myrcella**

 

Myrcella believed that there was no place in the Seven Hells worse than the Twins. She hated the Towers with all her might and her time there seemed endless. Every second seemed like an hour and every day like a year while no news were arriving from King's Landing.

Praying for Robb was all she could do and found herself unable to do so as the ladies of the court didn't leave her a moment to herself. At every point she had ten people looking at her and thinking that she was worried for her husband the King. In reality Edric would be the safest man in battle, as he wouldn't be allowed to fight in it.

Selyse and Shireen were always with her and so was Sansa, who never spoke or seemed to care about what was going on in the Twins, but the one that caused her the most pain was Roslin Frey, not only because she seemed happy to be back in her family home, but mainly because of her round belly. Robb had managed to put a baby in her on his wedding night and Myrcella couldn't bear it.

Roslin Frey would give him a son or a daughter and Myrcella's baby was lost for ever. Every time her eyes fell on the bum she felt a sharp pain in her chest and turned her eyes. Robb didn't know about the baby; no one had told him, but he would know soon and no doubt he would finally grow to love the mother of his child.

“Your grace, are you well?”

Myrcella looked at Roslin's concerned face and realized that there were tears running on her face. “I just thought of the battle. Forgive me.”

“Of course. Not only the King is there but your entire family as well. Your mother and your brothers and Lord Stark...”

“And Robb...”

Roslin gulped. “Yes, lord Robb and lady Arya as well. You are like siblings.”

Myrcella wanted to slap her. “Yes.”

“I don't know him at all. Only saw him on our wedding. He has every right to be angry at me but... nobody could disobey my grandfather. There was nothing I could do... he used me just because I was the prettiest one. Maybe you can tell him that. He will listen to you, your grace.”

“If only he comes back, I'll tell him whatever you want me to say. And I hope you two will be happy. If only he comes back.”

 

 

**Gendry**

 

“How can nobody find Renly?”

“Loras Tyrell helped him escape the Red Keep. They could be anywhere.”

A man with a rose on his shield spoke up. “Ser Loras swore an oath to protect Renly and the fact that he is a usurper doesn't change that. He is an honorable knight and a Kingsguard.”  
“Edric is the King, not my brother.” said the man that Gendry knew was his uncle Stannis. He really didn't want anything to do with that man and he didn't look forward to the revelation.

Ned Stark came forward. “Leave Renly for the time. He can't do anything without the Tyrell army. There is something that you all need to know and it changes everything. Just before the battle my daughter brought from Riverrum this man. His name is Gendry Baratheon.”

All eyes turned on him and he hated it.

Stannis approached him and looked straight in his eyes.

“Do you have any proof that you're Robert's eldest son?”

“No.” Someone laughed. Gendry had never been so scared in his life.

“What nonsense is this?” A breathtaking blonde woman emerged from the dark and yelled. Her eyes were murderous. “Renly killed all Robert's bastards.”

Ned stared at her. “Cersei, step back.” So that was his wife, the old queen. “This is Gendry Baratheon. No one knew that he was alive, but he is. He was in the Hand's Tower that day and he escaped with Arya. There can be no doubt.”

The woman looked like she was about to murder her husband. She turned around and looked at the man who should be her father. His expression was unreadable. “He certainly looks like Robert.

Gendry looked at his brother in the Iron Throne, who he had never met before and he tried to apologize with his eyes as his voice wasn't coming out. Edric looked angry in a childish way but he didn't have words either. He wasn't that much younger than himself and yet he looked like a kid.

Stannis blocked his view. “You are the blacksmith.”

Gendry nodded. One of the Tyrell men came forward. “It's true that we never found him back then. He disappeared.”

Stannis kept staring at him. “Where were you?”

“Lady Arya took me to Riverrun. It took us months to get there. By then you were in the North. We couldn't put it in a letter. I'm sorry, my lord.”

He knew he shouldn't have said he was sorry but he really was. He didn't feel like he had any right to sit in that throne. He was just a blacksmith. They didn't know him and didn't owe him anything. Everybody looked either angry or worried. He didn't dare look Arya's way.

Stannis stepped away from him. “This is unexpected.” That was all he had to say.

Tywin Lannister finally spoke and his voice was the most terrifying thing he had ever heard. “My lords, we are all surprised and curious but there are more important issues at hand. We have secured the Iron Throne and we should be heading north to face the Army of the Dead. Plus soon we'll have dragons at our shores. We need both Robert's sons.”

Cersei Lannister smirked. Stannis sighed “So what do you propose?”

“Gather as many ships and men as possible. Gendry Baratheon is our lawful King and he will be the one to lead our armies to the Wall and face the Dead,. Prince Edric will hold the Iron Throne while he is gone.”

Gendry gulped. He had never heard of a dead army but it might be true. That blond man wanted him dead. His granddaughter was married to his brother and he wanted her to be the Queen. He was expecting Gendry to die in the North and his younger brother to rule in his place.

Stannis obviously liked the idea. Gendry turned his head and looked at Arya. She didn't look as afraid as everyone else, but even she looked worried. Gendry was not a great warrior yet and the lords of Westeros were sending him to his death.

Everyone in the room was looking at him as if they were waiting for something.

“I, Gendry Baratheon, the one and true King of Westeros, will lead you to the war against the Dead and until I come back alive, my younger brother will rule the Seven Kingdoms. In my name.”

No one cheered. But Arya looked proud and her father looked impressed. That was all that mattered.

 

**Cersei**

 

The next three days passed in a blur as too much was happening all at once. The soldiers gathered food, furs and weapons as the lords decided the future of Westeros. Cersei accompanied her father to the meetings and did her best to ignore Ned. He didn't pay attention to her either, he was far to busy.

The Stormlands were their main concern. Storm's End would go to Stannis of course as none of Robert's sons asked for it. None of them even attended the meetings. Edric spent his time decorating his rooms in the Red Keep and waiting for Myrcella to arrive from the Twins. The blacksmith was mostly training for the war. Robb seemed to think that he was going to do good with a hammer, but Tywin would make sure that he didn't return from the Wall.

Naturally Tyrion emerged and took charge of the meetings. Both the Tyrells and Ned seemed to trust him and he was always a fan of a peaceful solution. Even their father didn't have anything bad to say.

First Tyrion made sure that Jaime's pardon was still good. Stannis wasn't happy, but Ned agreed for some reason, so Jaime would be the next lord of Casterly Rock and Joffrey would be his heir. Next Myrcella would be Queen if the blacksmith died and lady of the Stormlands if he lived. Not a bad position, but not what Cersei wanted for her.

Gendry's future queen would be discussed if he survived and Margaery Tyrell was already in line, although it should be Sansa. Olenna then proposed Sansa marry her grandson Willas, a man in his thirties and with a crippled leg. Ned promised to think about it if the war was won, because otherwise there would be no point.

Princess Mya's marriage also came up and Tyrion sent a letter to Doran Martell, offering her to his son Trystane. Stannis also offered his ugly daughter to Lysa Arryn's son and Littlefinger accepted on her behalf and got to keep Harrenhall. Cersei was happy but offended that Joffrey got no offers. She knew it was because of his parentage.

Nobody from Dorne came.

Myrcella arrived on the third day and the entire city cheered for the beautiful Queen. With her came princess Mya, Sansa, Stannis's wife and daughter, Roslin Frey and her little Stark twin babes. They only got one night with the men before they left for the Wall.

Cersei carefully put Myrcella in Edric's chambers and placed guards for them to make sure that Robb would not visit her. She wanted to go to her husband, but she was too stubborn to speak to him first, so she went to her father. Tywin was dining with other lords, so she only found Tyrion.

“Have you come to say goodbye, my sweet sister?”

“To you? Are you going somewhere?”

“You didn't hear? Our father won't be going to the Wall after all. He has far too many things to do here in King's Landing, so he entrusted me to take the men he can spare to the Wall.”

Cersei smirked. “He really is not a match for you.”

“Undoubtedly. But I'll be able to aid Jaime, so I am pleased.”

“Give him my love when you see him.”

Tyrion laughed. “Maybe you should go give your love to your husband. He will be gone tomorrow and who knows if you'll ever see him again.”

“It's because of him that Myrcella's crown is at stake. If the blacksmith comes back alive from the Wall, he will sit in the Iron Throne and take Sansa for his Queen.”

“Really? I was told that the blacksmith sleeps in Arya Stark's beds at night and she is determined to go North with him. Don't tell your husband though.”

“Arya? Arya will be the Queen?”

“If they live. And Myrcella with be lady of the Stormlands when Stannis dies. Not a bad position if you ask me.”

“Nobody asked you.”

“Careful Cersei. This might be the last time we two speak. Take my advice and go see your husband before it's too late.”

She didn't. And the next morning they were all gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battles are obviously not my favorite thing to write and I generally avoid them. So that's that. I hope you liked the chapter, it's not my best work. xxx


	17. Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war with the Dead is still going on and since I can describe zombie battles nowhere near as good as the show, I'm not going to try and I'm keeping up with the events in the show. So Daenerys has arrived in Dragonstone, Jon went there and brought her up North, they battled the Dead and lost one of their dragons and the Night's King took down the Wall. The army is currently in the North trying to stop them from moving to the South.

**Sansa**

 

Roslin's screaming was echoing in the dark corridor and piercing Sansa's ears. Sure she had no great love for Roslin Frey, whose name was now technically Stark, but it would be inhuman not to sympathize with a woman who was screaming like that for almost an entire day. That was probably the reason that the only person missing from that corridor was Cersei.

Sansa sighed and looked around. Almost all the women in the Red Keep had gathered to welcome Robb's son or daughter to the world and the father himself was at the other end of the Seven Kingdoms. Her heart ached every time she thought about the war beyond the Wall.

The women were talking about babies while waiting. Everyone of them was fighting for Myrcella's attention but the girl sat silently between Shireen Baratheon and her brother Tommen, looking like she was herself in distress. Sansa noticed that her belly had started to swell and she guessed that she was probably anxious about having to go through that pain herself.

Margaery Tyrell thought the same, so she started asking Myrcella questions about her pregnancy that Myrcella answered as simply as possible. The Queen of Thorns offered the occasional snarky comment and made everyone laugh, but Sansa could see that they were both very careful about not calling Myrcella Queen and her unborn baby a prince. The competition for Gendry's Baratheon heart was on and Sansa knew that everyone thought her the main contestant.

Roslin screamed again and Sansa stood up. She couldn't deal with the screaming any more. She had to do something useful.

Cersei was in her father's study and Sansa was welcome there. Tywin and Cersei were alone; lord Tyrion was dealing with some problem in the city. There was a terrible shortage of food as it was the sixth year of winter. Sansa wasn't stupid. She knew that Tywin was the one ruling in Edric's place.

“Is it over yet?” Cersei asked her in the most uninterested tone.

“Not yet.”

“Poor thing.”

“Any news from the Wall?”

Cersei looked at Tywin and he answered. “Daenerys Targaryen has landed in the Eastwatch by the Sea with her army and her three dragons.”

“What?”

“And your half-brother has convinced her to fight the Wight Walkers on our side first and then claim the Iron Throne.”

Sansa didn't know what to say. Another enemy? Was there no end to the war? “Why?”

“Apparently the army of the dead is quite the sight. She doesn't want to fight them on her own. And of course your father and the blacksmith found it a good idea to use the dragons against the dead.”

“And Stannis?”

“The blacksmith didn't ask for Stannis's permission.”

Which of course would make Stannis root for Edric to win the throne. Sansa had watched Edric sit in the Iron Throne for the past four months and couldn't say that she was impressed. The boy seemed to like the court but paid no attention to his duties as the prince while the King was away. The past two months, after he found out that Myrcella was pregnant, he had taken a lover, a girl from the Reach, that no doubt Olenna Tyrell had thrown by his side. Myrcella didn't seem to care.

“Did any letters arrive from the Wall?”

Cersei stared at her. “You have asked me twice today. Everyone is alive and well. Bran came back safe from his adventure beyond the Wall, Arya will most likely outlive us all and even your half-brother made a really powerful friend. What else do you want to know, Sansa?”

How could she ask about Sandor? There was no way that wouldn't make Cersei suspicious. Nine months had passed since the last time she laid her eyes on him. It was a frosty morning in the Twins where Sandor kissed her goodbye and she knew that that was nine months ago. Nine months without him. She was fighting not to forget his face and his voice and the feeling of his body crushing hers. She hated that he was a memory now.

Littlefinger came in the study and brought some news about the food supplies that didn't please Tywin. Sansa couldn't stand the man. The lust for her was so obvious in his eyes. At first she liked talking to him; she thought she was a dear friend of her mother's, but his intentions were clear now.

The man was disgusting.

But she couldn't shake off the burning need for a man. She knew that it was shameful and sometimes she even wished that Septa Mordane was still alive, so that she could talk about it with someone. Of course her ideal lover would be Sandor, but she doubted that she could have him in her bed even if he made it out of the Wall alive. Littlefinger was on the bottom of the list. Still there were other men.

Tywin Lannister was a fine man. She shook the thought off. If Cersei Lannister could refuse the temptation, so could she. And Cersei had for some unknown reason respected her husband for the four months he was gone. Myrcella was pregnant and Shirreen was still a girl. Were any other women without lovers in the Red Keep?

If Margaery Tyrell was not fucked on a regular basis, Sansa would eat her hand. Mya Baratheon had taken full advantage of the guards Tywin had appointed for her and there was terrible gossip in the Keep about the orgies in her chambers. She couldn't help but wonder if Arya was getting any up in the north.

“Sansa?” Cersei was talking to her. “Are you worried for the Frey girl?”

Not really. She was truly a horrible person. As she nodded in shame Tommen rushed into the study looking pale and scared.

“What happened now?”

“The maesters couldn't do anything. Roslin is dead.”

“No! And... the baby?”

“The baby lived. It's a girl.”

 

**Tywin**

 

War was Tywin's game.

Not that he didn't thrive in peace time. On the contrary he was very successful at taking what he wanted from people when they felt safe. But war was when he was at his best.

Once again he found himself in between Baratheons and Targaryens. Normally he wouldn't rush to oppose the Targaryen girl, but he didn't see her becoming his ally. He had betrayed her father, slayed her family and his son had killed her father. There wasn't much hope for an alliance there.

Myrcella had married Edric and she was pregnant. So Edric had to be King.

How to move the pieces? There were so many of them...

There was nothing more to be done about the army of the dead. If the Dead prevailed nothing would matter any more. He had to prepare for the best case scenario.

Daenerys Targaryen had to die. If she died, her people would scatter and most likely return to Essos. Who could kill a woman with three dragons? Ned and Stannis would never even consider poison or a trap. Maybe if she got married... but she would never accept that. The bitch had come to rule.

So the war was inevitable. Ned Stark controlled the North, the Riverlands and most of the Vale. Littlefinger brought Lysa Arryn to them. He brought the West and Stannis the Stormlands. Dorne would declare for the Targaryen any day. That left the Reach and the Iron Isles.

Sure Asha Greyjoy and her eunuch brother had joined the dragons, but Euron Greyjoy had not. Tywin would write a letter to the one they called Crow's Eye and offer him Mya Baratheon as his bride. That would give them the Iron Fleet.

Dorne was a lost case, but it wouldn't hurt to try once. Doran Martell had two sons and a daughter, he himself was a widower and his brother was unmarried. There were plenty of possibilities. Tommen would be great for Arianne, if not for his parentage, but bastards weren't frowned upon in Dorne. Stannis had a daughter, Ned Stark had two...

But he had plans for Sansa Stark. She was pretty enough to secure the Reach with her cunt. Willas Tyrell would soon be the richest man in Westeros, so who cares about a crippled leg? He was only fifteen years older than the girl and would make a good husband even by Ned Stark's standards. He had to speak with the Queen of Thorns about that. The woman was refreshingly cunning.

No need for a queen for Gendry Baratheon. Gendry Baratheon had to die.

 

**Cersei**

 

Her beautiful little twins climbed on Myrcella's bed to have a good look at the baby that was sleeping in her arms. Cersei couldn't read the expression in her daughter's face.

“See? That's our Robb's daughter.”

Joanna softly poked the baby and Benjen put his tiny arms around her.

“She... small and red...”

“Well, she was born a few hours ago... and she has Robb's hair. Sansa named her Catelyn like after her mother. You can call her Cat.”

Ben chuckled. “Kitty!”

“Not Kitty, Cat!”

“Kitty, Kitty!”

Myrcella smiled for the first time that day but her smile was sad and broke Cersei's heart. “Benjen, Joanna, it's bedtime!”

“NO!”

It took a while to persuade them to leave. In the end they admitted defeat and followed their maids to their bedroom. Usually Cersei was the one to put them to sleep, but today was the day that never ended. Myrcella couldn't leave the baby from her hands.

“You need to sleep. We'll find someone to care for the girl.”

“I will care for her. I can't feed her now, but in a few months...”

“Myrcella, you are a Queen, not a wet nurse! We brought trustworthy people from the North that can take care of her. If anything, she should be in Sansa's care, not yours!”

Myrcella slowly placed the baby on her mattress and covered her. “I owe her.”

“What new nonsense is this?”

“I owe her that much! I wished her mother dead!”

Cersei had had enough. She grabbed Myrcella by the shoulders and shook her. “She died in childbirth as so many women before her. Nobody killed her and it's nobody's fault. Certainly not yours! As long as you live in the Red Keep, you shall never speak like that again! There is always someone listening here!”

Myrcella's eyes filled with tears and Cersei took her daughter in her arms and rocked her like a baby. “It will be over when you give birth to your son. Nothing else will matter, I promise...”

“I can't stop thinking about him...”

Cersei covered her mouth. “Edric should be in here. You are only two months pregnant, he can still lie with you. You need to lure him back here.

The girl whispered. “I don't want him here.”

“Tomorrow you will ask him to come to bed with you and you will pleasure him all night. Make him forget about that little whore. My father will make sure that there are no bastards.”

“No.”

“Myrcella, listen to me. It is easy to lose a man's favor and he is Robert Baratheon's bastard! He needs to remember who his queen is.”

The next day Edric looked everywhere for his lover, but couldn't find her. Olenna also looked; the girl was one of Margaery's ladies and she had brought her to the Red Keep. Myrcella spent the day with the baby and didn't care about any of that. Later that day they found her naked in the Mountain's bed. Tywin acted surprised as he told Olenna.

 

**Jon**

 

He was asleep when his father and Robb entered the room, talking about the war as always. Jon opened his eyes and thought that the war was making Robb resemble more their father than his late mother. He was grateful to have them there when the Wall fell.

Robb handed him a bowl with some broth and salted meat and Jon gulped it down, even though he knew that Robb was always giving him part of his own food. They were all starving and Robb had warned him that this was a bad time to start having sex again, but he couldn't help it. He was in love.

Jon was certain that after Ygritte he would never feel that way for a woman again and he had been not for the first time in his life wrong. And once again he found himself in a situation that nothing good could come of. He was the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. His entire family was pledged to serve the Baratheons. His little sister spent her nights warming King Gendry's bed. And the only thing he cared about was the silver-haired beautiful Queen that had come to Westeros to kill them all.

“Jon, do you know where Arya is? I haven't seen her in days!”

Robb and Jon looked at each other and shook their heads. They both knew that Arya was sleeping with the King and so did a number of their men, but nobody had the heart to tell poor Ned Stark. Jon had confronted Gendry Baratheon and had found out that he had every intention to take Arya as his Queen, but Arya didn't want to marry him. Robb had cleverly suggested that maybe that was for the best now that Daenerys Targaryen wanted the Iron Throne. And of course there was no way that any of them could lecture Arya on waiting until she was married.

“I don't want you walking tomorrow. We'll arrange a horse for you; you look exhausted. Do you have trouble sleeping?”

Robb smirked and Jon couldn't hold his chuckle. Their poor father thought that Jon was up all night worrying about the Wight Walkers, while in fact he was feasting between Daenerys Targaryen's legs. Ned looked at them and smiled for the first time in months.

“Does any of you care to share the joke with your poor father?”

Jon looked at Robb and Robb smiled reassuringly. His brother didn't think he was betraying the family or his oaths, and to tell the truth he felt no obligation to his oaths after he came back from the dead. But Robb wasn't father.

“Come on, Jon! You are a grown man, you can't fear your father!”

“Fear? Jon, what have you done?”

Robb smiled. “Our little boy grew up and got himself a woman.”

Ned burst out laughing and Jon relaxed in his chair. “Is this why you look so tired all the time? Well, son, if you're going to lose sleep, that is the best reason to do it!”

Jon and Robb laughed but Ned got serious. “Why not marry that woman though? You are my son, even if you don't have my name. Nobody will care during the war, but that doesn't mean you can disgrace that girl. What if you get her pregnant?”

_Like you did with my mother. You were at war like me and you didn't take your advice._

Robb came to the rescue again. “If he could marry her, he would. But it's not that simple.”

“Is she one of the wildlings? They may have different customs, but Jon is not one of them.”

Jon stood up. “She is... she is the dragon Queen. Daenerys Targaryen.”

Ned collapsed. Robb caught him at the last second and put him in Jon's chair. His face had the color of the snow and his sons had no idea what to do. Jon didn't expect such a reaction; Ned was of course loyal to the Baratheons, but it wasn't like Jon was his heir or had married her.

Robb obviously thought the same. “He didn't vow to put her in the Iron Throne or help her defeat the King. We are allies as long as the Whights walk the North. And Jon is in love with her.”

Ned hid his face in his palms. Jon was desperate for his father to understand, but Robb was angry. Jon knew why Robb was so invested in his love life. A few weeks ago the news of Myrcella's pregnancy had arrived.

“Father, please talk to me. You knew I'd never do anything to shame our family.”

“How is lying with a woman shaming our family? You are a man and you have spent your youth on the Wall, guarding us from monsters!”

“I didn't mean to do it! I spent all that time with her in Dragonstone and... I could not keep away from her! I can't not see her!”

Ned took his face out of his palms and his eyes were wet. Jon and Robb froze.

“Jon, my boy... It's all my fault! I did this to you; I'm so sorry...”

“...what?”

“I was protecting you... from Robert... from the world... I had promised her.”

Jon held his breath. Robb brought him a chair to sit on, he was about to fall.

“Who?”

“Lyanna.” It was as if the words were escaping Ned's mouth against his will.

“Your sister? What did you promise her?”

“To protect you. With her last breath she asked me to promise her. I loved her more that I loved myself.” Jon didn't understand a thing, but Robb suddenly put a hand on his shoulder.

“...I never told anyone. Not even Cat and she deserved to know. The only other person who knows is Howland Reed and that's because he was there. In the Tower of Joy.”

Jon had heard of that place before. “What does he know?”

“Jon... I love you as much as I love your brothers, but you are not my son. I never fathered any bastards. Your mother was my sister, Lyanna. She was never kidnapped or raped. She was in love with your father and she married him.”

“...My father?” He knew that name. He had been hearing all his life.

Ned took his frozen hand in his. “The name that your mother gave you is Aegon Targaryen. I'm so sorry. Daenerys Targaryen is your father's sister.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with the TV's version for Aegon, not that I know what is going on with him in the books. I hope you liked it. See you next time. xxx


	18. End of an era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that was in the making for a long time. I wasn't sure how to continue with the story and I finally found a way that I am comfortable with. Also I finally got to write professionally for the first time (don't laugh, I don't do it in English as it is not my first language). There is hope for everyone.  
> Enjoy the story and don't hate me. Things have to get worse before they get better.

**Tyrion**

 

Whatever anyone believed about Tyrion Lannister, the man was extremely difficult to kill. Even an army of Whight Walkers couldn't do it and it's wasn't like he could talk his way out of that. But his mind cut sharper than most swords and most of the people around him were happy to have him there. He on the other hand would prefer a place where his cock didn't freeze every time he took a piss.

Tyrion's biggest advantage was that he knew how to use everyone around him and had the means to persuade them to do what they had to do. Gendry Baratheon was a gallant boy, but he lacked the confidence to order his men as their King. Stannis was stubborn and rigid but brave and loyal to his King. Ned Stark knew the North like the back of his hand and his behavior was predictable enough; his loyalties would never change. The few men that his father had given him were scared and unmotivated, but trusted his judgement. The Tyrells were equally scared and Garlan and Loras had kept the Dragon Queen close. As for her...

She wasn't a difficult puzzle. Hers were the dragons and that made Daenerys Targaryen the most important pawn in that war. Her temper however was causing constant worry and it was the sole topic of conversation between him and Varys.

Varys was a mystery but Tyrion trusted his information. The Queen had taken Lord Commander Jon Snow to bed and Ned Stark's bastard had succeeded in warming her up in this damned winter. But it had been weeks since his last visit and he had been avoiding her. Tyrion was on the verge of dragging the boy to her bed by his cock. The woman was furious. Apparently he had offered no explanation for leaving her bed.

What might have happened? Not even Varys knew. On the other hand King Gendry was not letting the youngest of Ned's girls out of his bed. Tyrion was wondering what would Gendry's most loyal lord, the Warden of the North, say if he knew what his King was doing to his precious daughter. Not that the girl seemed to mind.

Not that Tyrion was sleeping alone in the cold nights, many Wildling women had come and gone from his bed. It was mostly out of curiosity, they had never seen a dwarf before, but Tyrion didn't mind and they didn't either after he took his pants off. He wondered who would come to him that night...

He wasn't expecting Sandor Clegane.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, ser Sandor?”

He knew the man all his life, but hadn't seen him much since he followed Cersei to the North. He seemed different somehow.

“I am no knight.”

“Do you want me to call you dog like Joffrey did? You are not his shield any more.”

“He needs no shield. Your sister keeps him safe enough in the South, the little cunt.”

“Yes, he isn't known for his battle skills. I hope you didn't come here to talk about my nephew, I can't imagine a more unpleasant conversation.”

“No, I didn't. I heard some of those Tyrell soldiers talking earlier. They said your father arranged for Sansa Stark to marry that fucking cripple older son.”

Tyrion wasn't expecting this conversation either. “Yes, he did and it was really clever of him. The Tyrells were moving towards the Dragon Queen and this will bring them back to the Baratheons.”

“Did anyone ask the girl what she wanted?”

“I can't imagine they did. Her father agreed to the match.”

“When she didn't want the King, the father married your niece to him instead. Ned Stark wouldn't force his girl to take that Tyrell fucker.”

Tyrion started to realize why the Hound made all those questions. “My father probably explained to her that it's very important for the war to keep the Tyrells close.”

“Do you know him?”

“Willas Tyrell? He never leaves Highgarden and I've never been. He is rumored to be kind I think. Probably a scholar.”

“Is he old?”

“Not even his father is old yet. He must be around thirty.” _A lot younger than you._

“But he is a cripple.”

“I am told he walks with a cane.”

“She is still too good for him.”

 _And you're good enough for her?_ “He is going to be the richest man in Westeros. Who could be better for little Sansa? Only the King and her sister is claiming him as we speak.”

Sandor looked at him and he knew Tyrion understood. “Your father will pay for this.”

“My father has done way worse things to pay for.”

“There is nothing to be done then.”

“Well, you can take your request to Ned Stark. He is technically your lord now.”

“I already know he will pick him. ”

Tyrion almost fell off his chair. “Ned knows about you and Sansa?”

Sandor grunted. “I would pick him too. I never wanted a wife.”

“Unfortunately with a lady like this, you don't have any other option than marriage.”

Sandor lowered his head knowingly and left Tyrion's tent. Tyrion for the first time in months wasn't thinking about Wight Walkers or dragons. He could only hope that Willas Tyrell couldn't tell a virgin from a taken woman.

 

**Arya**

 

She was cold. Why was she cold? She fell asleep in Gendry's hands, why did she wake up alone? Thankfully he was sitting behind his table, just a few meters away from her. He didn't look happy for a man who just fucked. Arya got out of bed.

“What are you doing up? It's still the middle of the night.” Not that they got much light during the day.

He stared at her. “Put some clothes on.”

“You don't like what you see?”

“You're going to freeze.”

“Come warm me up.”

Gendry pressed his lips together. “Arya, you need to be more quiet.”

“Come again?”

“You are too loud when you speak to me and when... we are in bed. There are guards outside and they have ears.”

Arya wasn't sure on why he was telling her all that. “So what?”

“People know you're spending the nights here.”

“We're at war with Wight Walkers. I dare say that nobody cares if where I'm sleeping.”

He looked at her at last. “I'm the bloody King of Westeros, Arya! People care when I go to the privy. I don't want anyone thinking bad of you because of me!”

“You listen to me. We both fight in the front line. Every day can be our last. I'm not going to spend it away from you so people won't gossip!”

“What is your father going to say if they tell him?”

“You begged me to come to you! I would have given you to Sansa!”

“It was different back then. I wasn't their King and we didn't have dragons breathing down our neck! Arya, if we survive this war, another one is coming. I don't want you here when the dragons come for me.”

“Too bad. You are my King and my father's.”

“I never should have been. Nobody wants me to be.”

Arya still naked sat on him and pulled his chin up. His hands immediately went to her back. “My father wants you as his King. He respects you.”

“He wouldn't if he saw that.” He pointed to a purple mark on the inside of her thigh.

“Now, where would he see that?”

Arya kissed him. “You know why I don't want to marry you. They will dress me like a doll and put me in a cage for the rest of my life.”

“I wouldn't want you to be my Queen now. She will kill you with me when she takes the Iron Throne. If I was a honorable man I wouldn't disgrace you any more.”

“Well, disgracing certainly feels good.”

“That's no way for a lady to speak.”

“I' m not a lady. I am a soldier”

“You are a lady and a soldier. And you're right. If I die tomorrow, I want my hands to still smell of you. I just wish there was an easier path for us.”

 

**Jaime**

 

Jaime's brain never worked during battles. He was just swinging his sword hoping to hit Whight Walkers and not alive men. The battle was going on for hours and the enemies kept coming. There was fire all around him, a dragon flew over his head and all he could hear was the sound of metal hitting metal. And then he saw Brienne.

She was fighting three of them at once and there was no fear in her face, only determination. If anything she had never looked more beautiful.

Brienne saw him and they slowly started moving towards each other. The enemy was coming from all directions, so over the last few months the two of them had developed a system of fighting with their backs facing each other. So far it had worked well for them.

Jaime cut a man in half and tried to put the two parts on fire before they attacked him. Brienne put her hand in front of him as if she wanted to protect him. Jamie felt his body warming up.

The battle as usual went on for more than 20 hours and it only ended when there was no Whight Walker on sight. Only then the men got to eat something and go to sleep. Jamie and Brienne, still feeling strong, stayed up to guard the camp and burn all the dead bodies before the Others got to them. There was fresh snow falling on them.

“I can do it.” She looked at him. “I know how you hate burning them.”

Brienne handed him the torch without a fight. She was exhausted.

“Don't you hate it too?”

She knew. He had told her about the Mad King's plan. She was the only person who knew apart from Cersei and Tyrion. Jamie had been wondering what was special about that woman until recently. That was until that redhead wildling started looking at her like she was edible.

Brienne came closer to him. “How many of them do you suppose are left?”

“I can't say. Must be thousands.”

She turned her head to the sky. “We'll be here forever.”

“Is the great Brienne of Tarth finally ready to start complaining?”

“I wouldn't want to steal your job.”

“Come on! I know it's not very gallant, but look around you! We are in the middle of nowhere, the sun does not come out any more, Others in front of us, Dothraki and Unsullied behind us and a dead dragon flying over our heads!”

She smiled. “Could be worse.”

“How? Come on, you're starting to resemble Ned Stark!”

She was so close that he could smell her breath. “That must be hard for you, Jamie.”

“What?”

“You know. Getting orders from him.”

“Yes, he has been exceptionally annoying these past months. Too honorable, even for him.”

“I mean because he is married to your... sister.”

Jamie took a step back. He wasn't expecting that from Brienne, because he had managed to forget it himself. They were far away, close to the end of the world. Cersei was still in King's Landing, plotting with their father.

“That I don't mind about him. He is a good husband for her.”

Her blue eyes flinched. “Really?”

Brienne was seriously worried about that. He had to reassure her.

 

**Sansa**

 

It was not like she could jump off the carriage.

But if that was an option would she do it?

Margaery and her grandmother were happily chatting away, anxious to see their house and their family after a long time. Sansa was thinking for the first time that in a few days Winterfell would not be her home.

That was funny. Since she was a little girl, she knew that she would marry a lord, she even wanted a prince at some point, but the fact that she would have to leave her family behind never occurred to her. If she had married a Northern lord, maybe she would get to go back to Winterfell often, but she was marrying a Tyrell. That meant that she would only get to go a handful of times during the rest of her life. Probably only when Robb got married again.

What was she thinking? She would be lucky if Robb lived long enough to get marry again. All the men she loved and he only sister were in the North fighting a war that seemed to last forever and it was most likely to lead to the death of every man, woman and child in Westeros. Compared to what her family was going through she was the lucky one.

She would get to live the rest of her life in a grand castle, surrounded by flowers. A more suitable husband than Willas Tyrell did not walk that land. Everyone had reassured her of his gentle nature and she had no reason not to believe them. That entire family was beautiful and a slight limp was nothing for a rich and intellectual man. Sansa knew she was lucky but didn't feel it.

Within her skirts she touched the dagger that Sandor had gifted her, the only memento she had from him. He was one to bring her gifts or write her letters and yet she knew that there was no chance of ever forgetting him. She prayed for him every night and only touched herself thinking of him.

Her first love was Sandor. Sansa liked the sound of that; it meant that there could be a second one. Her mother and father fell in love after they were married and her mother had told her that she had loved her uncle Brandon, who was a dangerous and lewd man. That could be her future.

Sandor had never promised her any future. In fact he had been clear from the beginning, he wanted no marriage and no children. And Sansa could have no other future other than marriage and children. If it was Arya, she would have followed him to his battles, unmarried and disgraced with a sword in her hand. But Sansa was not Arya. She had to appear respectful and ladylike, even if she was really the lewdest woman in the world.

And she truly was. That was her biggest fear, that Willas Tyrell would know that she was touched by another man. Not only she wouldn't bleed on his bed, but she was more experienced than most whores. Sandor had not been careful with her; he did everyting to her body and multiple times. Of course that was more that a year ago and while she loved Sandor still, she was human. She couldn't help but feel a little excited to have a man on her bed again.

“After this turn, we'll be able to see Highgarden.”

Sansa looked out of the window and soon enough she saw it. It was grander than Winterfell and more modern and despite the snow it looked beautiful. It reeked of money.

Margaery squealed. “You should see it in the summer! All the land is green and full of roses!”

“It is very beautiful. I love the snow!”

“Of course you do! You're a Stark.”

“My dear child, I'm sure you will make a fine lady of this house.”

Sansa nodded but her mind was blank.

 

She looked very beautiful when Willas saw her for the first time and he was very handsome as well. Not as handsome as Loras, but an impressive man even with his limp. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She tried her best to charm him, not that she needed to. Withim two days Tommen gave her to him in the Sept.

Sansa faked some discomfort that first night and if he suspected something, he didn't show it. And like that she became the Sansa Tyrell, lady of Highgarden.

 

**Cersei**

 

She had a bad feeling and it had mothing to do with the war with the Others. Their men had been holding for months now and they wouldn't give up. Her concern was the Dragon Queen. Everybody else didn't seem to care who would sit in the Iron Throne as soon as the Others were burnt. She was the opposite.

It had to be Edric in the throne. The boy was completely uninterested in ruling, which meant that she and her father were free to do as they liked. Myrcella's belly grew every day and Cersei would do anything to see the little bum become the future King of Westeros.

Myrcella on the other hand had found her happiness raising the Young Wolf's daughter and her little twins and she completely ignored her husband. He didn't seem to mind as there were plenty of women around him. Tywin also didn't mind as soon as the whores were forced to drink Moon tea afterwards.

Joffrey seemed to have forgotten that he wasn't a prince any more. He was terrorizing the servants and because of Tywin no one dared to put him in his place. Tywin didn't even acknowledge the boy's presence. There was simply too much to be done.

The realm was starving, the sun barely came out in the morning and most men were stuck guarging the North, so the women were in charge of sending them food and everything else they needed. Tyrion was always writing and asking for stuff that the didn't have.

Ned was writing to her often. It was mostly news about the battles and the children, but every so often he included something sweet about her. He had been there half a year seeing horrors unlike anything before and that apparently made her appealing in his memories. Obviously honorable Eddard Stark would not take another woman in his bed and she did the same.

And Cersei found herself missing Ned as the months passed. Not that she would write to him after he accepted the blacksmith as his King, but she really wished that he would return from the North alive. It was no fun ruling the seven Kingdoms when nobody was there to challenge her.

 

**Daenerys**

 

She looked at the men around the table. The usurper Gendry Baratheon, Eddard Stark, Tyrion Lannister, Lord Varys, Jon Snow and her own men Greyworm and Missandei. They all looked gloomy for men that just won a year long war with death. Behind her slept her two dragons in the snow that had started to melt the past two days. She insisted on having the meeting outside so that she could enjoy the sun again.

Eddard Stark stood up. “You know why we are all here. None of us want to see a new war any time soon. We are all reasonable men.”

Stannis had perished in the battle and that was good in that occasion. He would have been a problem.

Daenerys had not forgotten the reason she crossed the Narrow Sea. She was done with the Others. She was done with that bastard Jon Snow, or so she told herself. Now the only thing that mattered was the Iron Throne. “I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. As soon as we all agree to that, we can can peacefully go out seperate ways.”

She was looking straight at Gendry Baratheon as she spoke those words.

Gendry stood up and she knew that she looked like a child next to the big man. “Everyone at this table followed me to this war and I led them as their King. I hope I am not disappointing them when I say that I have no plan to start another war for the Iron Throne.”

Lord Varys smiled. “On the contrary, my lord.”

“However I want to make sure that the men who fought against your father won't be punished if you are made Queen.”

“You have my word.”

Tyrion nodded. “And if I may, your Grace will have to keep the dragons and the Dothraki from hurting the people of Westeros.”

“No harm will come to the innocent.”

“So what will happen to the Baratheons?”

“My brother Edric will be the lord of Storm's End. And I inherited Dragonston.”

She really thought that they were messing with her. Surely they wouldn't just hand her the throne.

Gendry looked at Eddard Stark who looked at his son. “Jon?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Do you agree with this?”

“Father, are you seriously asking me if I want the Iron Throne?”

He finally looked at Daenerys. She was sure she saw love in his eyes. And maybe a lot of anger.

Gendry was more confused than her. “How could Jon claim the Iron Throne?”

Eddard grabbed his son's shoulder. “He is only joking.”

“Yes, this is all a big joke.”

“This is not the time or the place to discuss this.”

Daenerys was now angry. “Jon! What is going on?”

She didn't care if there were dangerous people around them. She couldn't stand his silence any longer. Jon had to give her some answers.

And he finally opened his mouth. “I have a stronger claim than you. My father was Rhaegar Targaryen and my mother was Lyanna Stark and the two of them were married before I was born. I am so sorry, Dany. My true name is Aegon Targaryen.”

Daenerys sat down. Varys whispered “The prince that was promised...”

Eddard Stark's face was now that color of the snow. “But he doesn't want the Throne. Nobody has to know outside of this tent. He is not a threat to you!”

His voice was one of a father pleading for his son's life. She wanted to tell him that his son or nephew was safe from her, but her voice wasn't coming out.

Tyrion Lannister was watching her. “We don't choose who we love.”

Lord Varys cleared his throat. “Your grace, surely you have heard about the marriage history of the Targaryen family. No one here would be shocked if you took Lord Commander Jon Snow in King's Landing as your Prince Consort.”

Gendry Baratheon looked shocked though. Jon only looked at her. Varys went on.

“Of course I wouldn't advice you to call him Aegon Targaryen in court. His claim really is stronger than yours. However if you legitimized him as Jon Stark, nobody would find that pairing odd.”

Tyrion poured himself more wine. “As soon as my father or my sister don't know, we would easily move them from the Red Keep. I'm afraid lord Stark would never hear the end of it, but that would not be the Realm's problem.”

Eddard kept looking at his son. “Do you want to go?” Daenerys held her breath and begged the gods that he would say yes.

“Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?   
> Let's all hope that HBO will be better at giving us a zombie war than me.   
> Get ready for a massive time jump!  
> See you soon...  
> xxx


	19. Ten years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ned meet and discuss what happened in the last ten years, the future of Westeros and they look forward to all of our characters meeting again in a tourney in Harrenhal. Coming soon. Hopefully.

**Ned**

 

It wasn't everyday that the people of Winterfell were looking up waiting for someone to come from the sky. Although it was not the first time that had happened in the last ten years. It had not happened during the winter of course. A prince had much to do during the winter, even one that lasted only three years. But it was spring now.

There was too much noise behind him and he turned and put the children in order. They were excited of course but they were not that young any more. Ben and Joanna stood tall for their thirteen years in all their golden glory. Ned saw a little bit of his features in them, but there was no denying that they looked like lions of Casterly Rock. They were both too beautiful for their own good. Little Cat was a lot shorter than them, she was only ten, and couldn't look more different. She looked like a Tully.

Rickon looked like a Stark. In his 21 years he reminded Ned his brother Brandon more and more every day. He was a bad influence on the children, the same way that Brandon had been a bad influence on Lyanna. Rickon was now taller than him and that made him feel like an old man.

As Jon's huge dragon set his foot in the yard, everyone took a step back. Jon, a man in his thirties now, got off the beast and waved at the cheering crowd. The people were there to see a prince and no matter how much he hated all that nonsense, it was his duty to his Queen to greet everyone and be gracious to them so they would all go and name their sons Jon. It was a honor to Winterfell that the Queen's husband was a Stark. That's what they knew any way.

Two long hours passed until Ned and Jon found themselves alone in front of the fire in Ned's study and Jon finally relaxed and smiled.

“Where did Rickon go?”

“He is probably still in the yard chasing skirts. A lot of unknown women came from far away to see you, my boy.”

Jon laughed. “And you are allowing him to spend his days like that?”

“He is too old for me to scold him I'm afraid.”

“He must be popular with the ladies.”

“Indeed. I and Robb do everything around here and his days are free, so he fills them with pleasures. I think it's his time to marry, but as Robb is still unmarried himself, our bannermen sent offers mostly for him.”

“When is Robb coming from Riverrun?”

“I sent him a message when your crow arrived, but horses are slower than dragons. The Blackfish is too old now, Jon. If it wasn't for Robb, he wouldn't be able to manage the Riverlands.”

“That is one of the issues that I came for. Riverrun and Eyrie are without heirs. We are all concerned.”

“Blackfish refuses to marry in his old age, so he is going to be the last Tully. Harry Hardyng on the other hand is determined alive and in your age.”

“And mysterious accidents occurred to all his wives. His third one died this year and her family wasn't even notified, until word spread to all the Vale of him looking for a new one. That one was a Royce, father. Old Yohn Royce told me that he wrote to you.”

“Yes, he did. He is furious. Harry Hardyng is proving a very brutal and dishonorable man. But there is no other man in Westeros with Arryn blood in his veins.”

“No, but little Robert Arryn was half Tully.”

“That doesn't give the Tullys any claim of Eyrie.”

“The lords of the Vale are willing to overlook that in these circumstances.”

Ned poured himself some wine. “The Blackfish won't agree.”

“I'm sorry, but he doesn't have many more years to live.”

“He still is the last Tully.”

“And we have plenty of Tully blood in our family.”

It wasn't as if Ned hadn't given it any thought. The main houses of the Riverlands and the Vale seemed to think that the Starks were their overlords again. There was even talk about the King in the North again, although he hadn't said anything to Jon. But the time had finally come for him to speak up.

“How's the Queen?”

Jon immediately tensed. “She is as she has always been. Beautiful and kind except for the times she isn't.”

“Sitting on the Iron Throne is a horrible task. She has achieved a lot in the past ten years. However she failed to gain the loyalty of her lords.”

“Tyrion is trying to help her.”

“And is she listening to him?”

“Sometimes.”

“Jon, diplomacy has no place between a father and son. I have to tell you my concerns. Daenerys has surrounded herself with foreighners and you know how that seems to the important men of Westeros. And she punished so many Westerosi for disrespecting her Unsullied that now the common people hate them even more. And then there are the dragons.”

“She doesn't want to lock them up.”

“And so she lets them fly over the people's heads. Has any of you noticed that there are only Dothraki and Unsullied left living in the Crownlands?”

“It has been brought up.”

“Frankly Jon, the only place that she isn't hated is the North, and that is because of you.”

Jon finished his wine. “Dani is a little harsh when she is angry, but she is nothing like her father. She just doesn't know much about Westeros.”

“And she will never learn when the only Westerosi man in the Red Keep is Jorah Mormont.”

“There is also Tyrion Lannister. And me.”

“You must know why I tell you these things. The winter is over. It was a short one, but it followed a poor summer, when we were trying to rebuild the world and the food was difficult to come by. Ten years ago half the men of Westeros perished in the War of the Five Kings, the war with the Others and the cold. It would have been an extremely hard time for anyone to wear the crown. But she did anyway. We all handed to her despite knowing that our people wanted someone else in the throne.”

“She would have gone to war if you didn't.”

“I'm afraid she is more suited for war than peace.”

“Well, war will come again at some point. We all know that.”

Ned caressed his son's hair. “Has there been talk of war?”

“Come on, father. The crown has no heir. Don't think for one moment that I wanted a son. She had told me before the wedding that there would be no children, and given our special circumstances I was relieved. I didn't want another Mad King! But it hasn't gone unnoticed by our people that after ten years of marriage there are no babies.”

“That's not uncommon.”

“No. But we aren't going to live forever. I'm afraid half of Westeros is waiting for us to die.”

“You are both very young.”

“You must know who is claiming to be Daenerys's heir.”

Ned indeed had heard rumors. “Arianne Martell's husband.”

“His name is Aegon Targaryen or so Jon Connigton sais.”

“Your brother.”

“He doesn't know that. All he knows is that his claim is stronger than his aunt's. And even if he knew we have no proof of my parents' marriage.”

“Jon Connigton was a close friend of your father's. Maybe he knew something.”

“And how are we to determine that without spilling our secret?”

Ned noticed that the wine was gone. He didn't want to ask for more.

Jon stood up. “I tried to persuade Daenerys to name him her heir. That will make Dorne happy for a while. Although it's unlikely that he will wait for fifty years or so to sit in the throne.”

“Doran Martell is not stupid enough to go to war. The realm is yours. I command the North and possibly the Vale and the Riverlands. One of your sisters is married to the heir to Highgarden and one to a Baratheon.”

“And let us not forget the Lannisters.”

“What did Cersei do now?”

“How long has it been since you actually saw her?”

“Tommen's wedding.”

“God, that was five years ago.”

“Well, when I took Myrcella's crown, she promised to never speak to me again and she is nothing if not persistent.”

Ned wished they had more wine. “Father, she is still not over that. Varys knows for a fact that she and her father have been plotting to put Edric back on the throne. They don't care that Gendry is older or that he is a drunk like his father. They want to make Myrcella's son a King.”

“Daenerys must be furious.”

“Indeed she is. She wants you to talk to her if you value her life.”

“She won't come here.”

“This is the main thing I came to ask you. To celebrate our ten years of marriage we are throwing a tourney in Harrenhal. Lords and Knights from all the major houses will be there and they I hope to see you all. Even if we get nothing done, the entire family will finally be together again.”

 

 

 


End file.
